Always
by Cruccio
Summary: A two part fan fiction. Part 1 is dealing with the Twi-wizard tournament but, Fred and George are more involved in the story. Part 2 will be 4 years later after the tournament and Viktor Krum is still around. Told through the points of view of Hermione and George.
1. Twi-wizard Tournament

**All characters to J.K.R. Obviously. :D**

 **PART ONE:**

 **Twi-Wizard Tournament**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I remember a time when I dreaded coming to school back in the Muggle world. I'm not saying I didn't enjoy Muggle schools and learning their ways but I always felt out of place there. I never really was a school person when it came to having friends. I would read and finish my work, day after day. Even though when I first arrived to Hogwarts I didn't fit in and it was basically the same routine, I felt more at home. Then the day came where I met my friends Harry, Ron and all the Weasleys, creating a friendship/family I wouldn't trade for the world. It changed everything and I finally felt even more thrilled about Hogwarts, not only for the learning but now to spend time with my best friends. I only have a handful of friends but, that handful is all I'll ever need. The train ride to Hogwarts is always entertaining because Ron, Harry, Fred and George always found ways to make me laugh. Harry however, seemed a bit off today and he thinks he's so clever to think I wouldn't notice but honestly, you think he would realize by now… I'm Hermione Granger. Boys will be boys I suppose. I plan to question him later. I know he's thrilled to be back to Hogwarts so, I'll cut him a break today.

"It's great to be back," I said getting off the train. Before I start walking to the horseless carriages, that take us up to Hogwarts I hear Ron and Harry running to the carriage ahead of me.

"I forget why we're friends," George joked pulling his trunk behind me. The rain was pouring down and everyone was racing trying to stay dry but it's raining so much the Black Lake even looked overflowed. I don't think there's a chance of them making it to the school without getting soaked. You think most of the students would realize we have wands. A little shield barrier will do the trick, I realized after watching other students run mad.

" _Protego_ ," I whisper lifting my wand over George and I. A decent size circle of white purplish light formed over top of us, reminding me of Hagrid's pink umbrella.

"Oh, right. You think you're so clever don't you?" George smiled bumping his shoulder into me. I smiled back and we started walking to the carriage.

"She's actually quite clever, maybe we should hire her at the shop aye Georgie?" Fred smiled following suit with the shield spell.

"Yeah, maybe," George said smiling at me, causing me to blush a little. Before I could ask about what shop they were talking about I see Ron pointing at me.

"Blimey Hermione! You think you could have told us that?" Ron said looking at our barrier when we had walked up to the carriage.

"Well, if you and Harry would have waited I could have," I said smiling looking at their soaked robes. I wave my wand at Harry's robes and red sparks shot out drying him.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said smiling scooting down to make room for us to sit.

"You forgot me!" Ron screamed pointing at his robes.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Fred said laughing at him. "Hermione let me," he cleared his throat and then shot red sparks out of his wand, making a small fire appear on Ron's robes.

"AHH!" Ron screamed, stomping out the flames. I look over at Fred and George and they are in a fit of laughter.

"How old are you?" I looked at Fred scolding a bit but with a slight smile on my face. I wave my wand putting out the flame.

"I'm sorry I guess my Hot-air charm went rogue," Fred said trying to keep at straight face at Ron.

"You can stop showing off now," George whispers in my ear, making my whole body go into chills. I smile and then put my wand away.

We finally reach the huge, stone stairs leading up to the dark, alluring castle and everyone is racing to get inside. If it wasn't for the random lit windows throughout the castle it would be pure darkness. The storm wasn't helping except for the random lightening brightening the sky every so often. We walk in and pull our luggage to one side of the entrance hall.

"AHHH!" Ron screamed causing me to whip my head quickly. I look at him and see pieces of red, rubbery plastic in his hair and he now was drenched again. I looked up and see that Peeves, the poltergeist, was dropping water balloons on all the students. I look over and see Fred and George in their normal fit, laughing again.

"Way to go Peeves," screamed Fred in encouragement.

"I swear you two are," I started to say before George grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. Before I could react I hear a splat behind me and realized he saved me from the same fate as Ron.

"We are what?" He said smiling.

"Thanks," I smiled back, looking up at him.

"Anytime Granger," he smirked holding me for a moment. A trance had started in his eyes and I forced myself to look away. I finally let go and fix my robes, smiling again before turning away. I run over to Ron and Harry and when I turn back to look at him, he was standing next to Fred and Lee Jordan. I see that he's smiling at me and I quickly turn away, smiling at my feet.

All the students make their way into the Great Hall and sit at their house tables. I see the sorting hat resting on the same stool I sat at on my first year and smile at the memory. I'm so relieved I was placed in Gryffindor for some reason my parents thought it would be Ravenclaw but in my heart I kind of always knew it would be Gryffindor.

"I'm starving, I wish they get on with it," Ron said rubbing his stomach.

"You're always eating something," I said handing him some candies from my bag.

"Thanks," he said stuffing them down his mouth.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher will be," I said curiously looking up at the front table.

"I'll miss Lupin," Harry said sadly, looking up at the front table as well.

"I'm sure the new teacher will be more interesting," I said reassuringly.

"Yeah, because having a werewolf as a teacher wasn't the most interesting, at all," Fred said sarcastically. Maybe, they will be a vampire!" He said in excitement.

"I wouldn't mind learning from one," I said curious on what it would be like.

"Snot funny," Ron said with a mouthful of chocolate. The sorting ceremony ended and the food appeared out of no where like always, filling the whole room with delicious smells of everything you can think of.

"I've been waiting for this," Harry said grabbing spoonfuls of everything.

"Mum's vots me curious on what's appening at Hogwarts this year," Ron said with chicken pieces falling out of his mouth.

"Me too, hopefully we find out soon," Harry said taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. I also was curious on why Charlie and Bill were being so mysterious about the secret something happening at Hogwarts this year. They both were saying how they might stop by the school and wouldn't tell us much of anything else.

"Ron, stop being a pig, you're going to choke and mum will blame us somehow," George said eyeing Ron across the table and Ron just shrugged. I laugh at Ron's, "I will die happily, right now, with this food, attitude" and push my plate aside.

"Er-mine-onee will save me," he mumbled swallowing his last bit of chicken.

"He would have been dead ages ago without you, you know?" George whispered, making me laugh. Everyone finishes eating and the tables clear back to nothing. We settle ourselves waiting for Dumbledore to speak. We see a big lightning streak run across the enchanted ceiling and then hear someone walk into the Great Hall. The man looked like he had been fighting with monsters all his life. He had some sort of fake eye that was moving rapidly, what looked like one fake wooden leg and one long cane to support his weight.

"That man has some stories I bet," Fred whispered to George. Dumbledore introduced him as Professor Moody the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Mad-eye Moody," Fred and George say in unison.

"He looks like he had a fight with Lupin and lost horribly," Ron said to Harry.

"Shut it, he's an Auror Ron, didn't you mention maybe being one in the future? That face might be your face, don't let karma be a reason," I said seriously, turning away from him. Dumbledore starts talking about the 700+ year old tournament that is going to be held here at school. It will be between 3 of the top European schools of wizardry, Hogwarts begin one of them. A champion from each is chosen to represent the school they attend. Three tasks will be preformed and Hogwarts will be hosting it this year. Everyone was whispering to each other about what we just had been told and the excitement seem to flood the hall. It was exciting but I read a lot about the old tournaments in Hogwarts: A History and it can get very dangerous. Dumbledore soon mentioned there being a money prize and an age-restriction which made Fred and George livid.

"Come off it you two, people have died in this tournament and I trust that you two would die," I said sternly and relieved that they couldn't enter.

"Hermione Granger, first off, extremely disappointed in the lack of faith," George said pointing his finger at me.

"Second off, what's the fun without a little risk huh Granger?" Fred said soon after.

"Fred and I have been in every room inside this castle and all around it's grounds, not a scratch," George smiled, waving his hands around his face.

"Liar, and besides everything is a joke to you, that's what would get you killed. Plus, there's loads of spells you'll most likely need to know, most you haven't even learned yet and this tournament I'm positive, is for serious competitors. What part of "death toll" did you not hear?" I snapped.

"Someone needs a nap," George said in a baby voice irritating me more.

"Besides who in there right mind would not try to get pass the age-restriction for a thousand galleons? They would be off their trolley! I'm going for it. We are serious Hermione... about the galleons," Fred said in an obvious tone.

"I wonder what Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students are like," Harry said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Well, I heard Durmstrang practices Dark Arts heavily so, that competitor will definitly be one to look after," I said quickly, still angry.

"See Granger, with tips from you I'll be able to win and buy you something nice for the work you did," George said jokingly.

"It's not funny," I said seriously.

"Aging potion then George?" Fred said.

"Aging potion." George responded smiling.

"It won't work you know? Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards to ever live and yet you think you two could fool him?" I chuckled putting my books back into my bag.

"Worth a shot," they both said in unison, laughing.

"Idiots," I muttered under my breath, getting up from the table. I exit the Great Hall and start walking to the Gryffindor tower leaving everyone else behind. My head started to pound I assume from frustration. I mean why would they even consider entering? That event is for SERIOUS competitors, when have they ever been serious? They'll probably try to get Harry and Ron to enter too and that will be over my dead body. Why do I feel like wizards are so interested in playing with Death? He is smarter and stronger than you and takes your life like that. I sigh walking up to the Fat Lady portrait and forget I didn't ask for the password.

"Damn," I muttered to myself.

"I don't think that's the correct password Granger. Balderdash," George whispers behind me and the portrait opens up.

"Thanks," I muttered in a faint irriated whisper walking into the common room.

"What was that?" George said smiling.

"I said thanks…," I mumbled.

"Aww, you're welcome Granger."

"I hate you."

"I admire you too Granger." I look at the smirk on his face and stick out my tongue, turning around to walk to my room.

"Wait," George said quickly.

"What?" I snapped quickly looking at him.

"It will be okay, just let us have our fun yeah? Like you said, we would never fool Dumbledore so, why so Minerva?" He said eyeing me up and down.

"Shut it, I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Aww, you care about me you say?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't want any of you to enter. Don't even try convincing Harry and Ron to enter either, you understand?" I said disapprovingly.

"Or what?" He said calmly. Him saying that shocked me for a moment, making my mind go blank.

"You really want to test me Weasley?

"Yes madam, I do," he said smiling, reaching his hand out. I give him a fake chuckle of laughter and walk up to my room.

"Night Minerva," he yelled up the stairway. I walk up to the room I share with a few other girls in my grade and set my luggage against my four-post bed. I crash onto the bed and look up to the ceiling, shutting the curtains on each post, enclosing me into darkness. I wave my wand and make a small enchanting sky above my head and watch the stars. I should change but I'm just to fluttered in my head right now. Maybe George is right I just need to sleep. No one will get pass Dumbledore's age line. Why am I acting so stupid? I should know not to panic, Dumbledore has everything under control, just relax Hermione. I sigh and smile at the starry sky, I turn to my side and started to get drowsy instantly. Yes, Dumbledore has everything under control, nothing to worry about.

"Minerva," I said out loud, chuckling to myself before dozing off completely.

 **Nox.**


	2. Goblet of Fire

**Goblet of Fire**

 **George's Point of View**

The worst part about being a person who wakes up constantly though the night is when the sun finally starts to show through the window. When you wake up and it's still dark out you thank Merlin and then go back to sleep. The sun was shining bright now, enough to where it was burning my eyes. I just give up on sleep, sitting up from my bed, I reach for my wand. Fred and the rest of my mates were still passed out but instead of playing pranks on them, I should just rush down to breakfast. Well, I guess I have time for one prank. I wave my wand and turn Fred's hair pink. I smile and then turn back to my luggage. I want to see if there's anymore news on the Twi-wizard tournament. I quickly get dressed and rush down to the common room. I was putting my wand into my pocket, not looking and run into someone.

"Ouch," Hermione said rubbing her head.

"Granger! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

"It's fine," she chuckled weakly, rubbing her head. "What on earth are you doing up this early anyway?"

"I couldn't sleep, and you?" I questioned, seeing tons of books in her hand, "Reading some dirty novels I see."

"No!" She exclaimed quickly, blushing, setting her books down on a table next to us. "I just needed to catch up on some reading, I passed out early last night."

"Told you all you needed was a nap."

"Shut it," she eyed me, annoyed.

"Want to join me for breakfast?" I said recovering quickly, smiling at her.

"Sure," she said smiling running over to grab her books.

"Here, let me," I offered, taking the books from her.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"It's only because the mates are sleeping, can't have them seeing me do this, understand?"

"I understand," she said in a deep-tone, mocking voice. We walk through the portrait and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We walk over to the Gryffindor table and sit down with tons of breakfasts foods in front of us.

"One of my favorite parts about this school," I said putting some bacon and sausage on my plate. "Sausage Hermione?" I said winking at her.

"Again, how old are you and your brother? 11? Honestly."

"17 in April," I mumbled with bacon in my mouth, putting food on her plate.

"The odds of you two being born on April Fool's Day is uncanny," she said shaking her head, grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Oh Hermione, you're a fool too don't worry," I said giving her a half hug then return to my breakfast.

"Divination is a fucking joke!" I hear Ron say, slamming his bag on the table across from me, Harry following close behind.

"I'm trying to eat here, the one break I get to not hear your constant whining," I said trying to steal Hermione's Daily Prophet but she just swatted my hand away.

"I told you two last year to switch," Hermione said in a 'I told you so' manner.

"Arithmancy? You're mad, like we have a better chance in that class," Ron said laughing. "I guess we could copy your homework then?"

"She basically helps you loads with your homework now Ron. We will be fine in Divinations, I just wish the professor would stop telling me I'm going to die," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Trelawney isn't that bad Hermione, cut her a break. She's a bit batty but it's quite amusing. Fred and I bluffed that class 100%," I said taking a drink from my goblet.

"Yeah, batty," Hermione muttered rolling her eyes. "Why are you two up so early?"

"We wanted to find out more about the tournament," Harry said putting food on his plate.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone will be running in close behind you for the same reason," I said.

"George! Why didn't you wake me?" Fred came in quickly, sitting down next to me. I look at his pink hair and couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Is he your keeper, Princess Bubbleyum?" Hermione said looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"He is actually, unless you want the job?" Fred said winking. She choked on her juice and went back to reading.

"I think Hermione was referring to your hair mate," Harry said pointing at his head. Fred grabs a spoon and looks at his reflection in it.

"Hmm, still handsome, I must say. That's why everyone was smiling, I thought I just looked really good today. Any news yet?" Fred asked me eagerly, waving his wand fixing his pink.

"Not yet, I just sat down."

"We have Moody first class."

"Excellent."

"You have Moody this morning?" Ron said stuffing his face with food. I wave my hand ignoring him and look at the parchment Fred was pulling out his bag.

"So, the aging potion is going to be ready soon?

"Yes, Lee says he'll put the vials in his luggage chest in case people go snooping," Fred whispered, eyeing Hermione.

"She's fine Freddie, just worried is all. She threatened if we let Ron and Harry enter she'll have our heads or something. She sounded like McGonagall actually worse, like mum. Mum would have our heads as well and she's heated already about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Molly and Hermione..we wouldn't stand a chance against them," I laugh nervously, shaking my head at the thought.

"Like we would really let Ron enter, he would die first task. I mean look at the thickhead," Fred said nodding his head over at Ron who has syrup running down his chin.

"Waht?" Ron questioned us after seeing us staring with food in his mouth.

"Nothing," I said disgusted, turning back to Fred.

"See?" Fred said laughing.

"Well, he's been through all the rubbish with Harry, we probably don't even know the half of it. He might surprise you and me both, he probably would have a chance," I said semi-confidently, looking back at Ron stuffing two full pancakes in his mouth. I cringe, look back at Fred and shrug.

"Never," we both said in unison.

"He would have a chance if it's involving wizard's chess," Hermione whispered poking in between us grabbing a green apple from the table. "Probably shouldn't underestimate your brother."

"Bloody hell woman if you're going to ease drop at least let us know!" Fred shouted as she walked away, exiting the hall.

"Moody?" I asked Fred.

"Moody," I agree standing up from the table. We wave to Harry and Ron and set off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The excitement was pouring out of me, I felt like I was glowing. Fred and I head to class running into Lee Jordan who joined us. We get to the room and sit in back like we always do.

"So do you know who is picking the champions yet?" Lee questioned Fred and I, sitting down next to me.

"No idea, as long as it's not Dumbledore we might be golden," Fred said confidently.

"Are you sure we've thought this completely through? Maybe Hermione is right," I regretted saying instantly. I look over to Fred and Lee's mouths wide open.

"Are you feeling okay?" Fred said putting his hand on my head.

"Piss off!" I snapped slapping his hand away.

"He has the hots for Granger," Lee whispered to Fred causing them both to laugh.

"You're mental, I just think she had a point is all. Dumbledore is more cunning than both of us combined. He always has that sly twinkle in his eye. It's so eerie and he seems to know everything before it happens. I'm still doing it," I said quickly trying to save myself.

"You better," Fred said quickly, nodding that Moody had just walked it.

"His face is wicked, you think he would tell us stories?" I whisper to Fred.

"Not sure, you know how dad was talking. He acts like every noise is someone about to lay the killing curse on him."

"I wonder what's in his flask," I said curiously.

"Fire whiskey would be my bet."

"Try to swipe it one day," Lee suggested.

"Lay off the crack pipe Lee, I'm not risking my face for a flask. He probably skip the wand and snap my neck with his bare hands," Fred said.

"I don't know he kind of looks like a big ole' teddy bear, that's been mangled by a rapid dog," I said looking at his wandering eye.

"Weasley!" Moody yelled loudly, surprising us both.

"Yes?" Fred and I said in unison, looking at Moody.

"Since you're so talkative, mind telling the rest of the class one of the unforgivable curses?"

" _Imperius_ ," Fred said quickly.

"Your dad would know about that one huh? Total control, now you," he said pointing his wand at me.

" _Cruciatus_ ," I said.

"Torture curse, very well, I say the sooner this whole school knows what is out there and how to defend, the better. It's no sunshine and daisies when you're out there. Dumbledore is not always around for everyone to feel safe," Moody started to say walking away.

"Phew, that was close! Thank you dad," Fred whispered to me. Moody then demonstrated each curse to us and all I really thought about at first was Hermione. She is not going to enjoy this class at all especially him demonstrating on a spider. He's brilliant in my eyes and I think I'm going to enjoy Moody's class this year. The rest of the class was pretty intense and I never realized how serious the Dark Arts were. Dad always told us stories but, I never seen the spells demonstrated before. Hopefully this professor lasts this time, unlike the others. The bell rang and it felt like the lesson flew by.

"I don't know what to say," Fred said walking to our next lesson.

"That's a first," said Lee walking next to him. I see Hermione walking up to the common room and I decided to go talk with her.

"I'll meet you two in Charms," I screamed back, waving. I catch up to Hermione and tap her shoulder.

"George?" She said puzzled.

"Minerva," I bowed.

"What is it you need," she sighed walking quickly to the portrait.

"I just was wondering when you had Moody's class?"

"In two days I think is our first lesson, why do you ask?"

"Just be prepared, I just wanted to warn you that first lesson, there's a big chance he demonstrates the unforgivable curses."

"Does he, that's a bit barbaric? Why are you telling me this?" She said turning around to face me.

"I figured you would have a fit so I just was trying to prepare you."

"Well, thanks," she said irritated, turning back around.

"No, sorry, I just mean I didn't want you to go in unprepared. I figured I make it easier for you knowing what the lesson probably will be," I grabbed her hand, trying to reassure her I wasn't saying she has fits often, even though she does.

"Well, thank you," she said solemnly.

"See you at dinner?"

"Yes," she smiled letting go of my hand and turned around walking straight into the portrait.

"Ouch," she said rubbing her head.

"Balderdash, remember?" I said laughing.

"Yes, Balderdash," she blushed rushing through the now opened portrait.

xxx

Fred, Lee and I leave the common room to go to dinner. The Great Hall seemed more spruced up, way more than it usually did. Why is everything so shiny? We see Ron and Harry at the table and walk over sitting across from them.

"You were right about Moody, he's amazing and the lesson was brilliant! I want to be an Auror," Ron said proudly.

"Just say he... ' _Avada Kedavra_ 'ed it.."Lee said causing a dead silence.

"For fuck sake Lee," I said laughing to where it hurt my gut.

"Leave the jokes to us please?" Fred said, laughing with me.

"Fighting the Dark Arts must be a hell of a job. Ron, I don't know if you'll have the stomach for it. I mean did you see Moody or no? The guy with the eye and the face, you know?" I said honestly, pointing at my face.

"Never had a lesson like it and he's right Ron, be serious would you?" Fred smiled, taking a drink from his glass.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked noticing she wasn't here.

"The library," Harry sighed.

"Does she live there?" Fred exclaimed.

"Basically," Ron said waiting patiently for dinner to appear.

"Why is it so different in here?" Lee said noticing what I did earlier.

"The other two schools are coming today for the tournament," Hermione said, appearing suddenly, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, that's today? Time flies when you sleep all day," Fred said looking around the hall.

"I'm so glad Potions was cut short," Harry said blissfully.

"Yeah, Snape can suck the fun out of any room, a true Dementor that one," Fred said taping his fingers impatiently. "Where are they Hermione?"

"How should I know? They'll be here any minute I'm sure."

"I'm starving," said Ron whimpering. Someone walked by and mentioned Cedric Diggory.

"Heard he's entering the tournament," Harry said to Ron.

"Pfft, that idiot? No."

"Oh Ron, shut up Just because he's good at Quidditch and a Hufflepuff, doesn't mean he's an idiot. He's an extremely good student," Hermione said looking up from her book.

"A prefect like Percy! We can't have that as a champion. Also, don't you mean extremely good looking? Someone fancies Diggory…" Fred said mockingly.

"Yeah, you only like him because he's prince charming," Ron said mockingly.

"Merlin, I swear. He was nice at the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione said annoyed.

"Remember Lockhart?" Ron said laughing, ignoring her.

"You liked Lockhart?" I said going to a fit of laughter, holding my gut.

"So, have you two figured out how to enter the tournament yet?" Harry said changing the subject.

"Well, I tried to pressure McGonagall into telling me but, her bun is as uptight as ever trying to make everything perfect for our guests," I said annoyed. "The tasks will be wicked I'm sure. She said you get awarded points from judges for each," I said feeling excited again.

"Who will judge?" Harry asked.

"Heads of the schools for sure will be," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Fred asked curiously.

"If you read _Hogwarts: A History_ you would know."

"Well, that's what you're for huh there Hermione? Our little fact machine," Fred said smiling patting her on the back.

"I heard someone just say the first school is here!" Ron said standing up from the table. A huge horse-carriage house landed outside the school. A giant women and tons of students in blue followed her out of it into the Great Hall.

"The lake!" I heard Lee yell braking my trance from the huge Head Mistress. A huge ship appears out of the lake.

"They're huge," Ron said standing on the table to get a better look. They were extremely large students covered in fur coats, like polar bears.

"Get down Weasley," McGonagall snapped.

"Harry!" Ron whispered loudly, ignoring her.

"What?"

"It's Krum!"

"There's no way," I said looking in the direction Ron was.

"It's him," Fred said surprised.

"Why would a famous seeker still be studying at school?" Ron said.

"To learn?" Hermione said in an apparent tone.

"Rubbish," Ron said.

"Oh, sorry Ron looks like your man crush prefers Slytherins," I said when I noticed Krum sitting next to Malfoy.

"Their table just was closest," Ron said sitting back down since the food finally appeared.

"The tournament will open after the dinner," Fred whispered to me. I notice a thin blonde girl from Beauxbatons heading over to Ron. I think she asked for some dish that was by him but the prat froze up like he was petrified. She walks away with the dish and sets at the Ravenclaw table.

"You're such a thickhead," I said to Ron. "Wipe your chin man!"

"Harry, it's a veela… like from the World Cup," he said admiring her still from our table, ignoring me.

"Come off it, she's not a veela. Harry almost killed himself at the cup trying to drop out of the box we were in to get to one," Fred said laughing.

"Did not," Harry said blushing.

"It's cool Potter, we all were willing to die for them," Fred said reassuring him.

"She's an angel," Ron said resting his head on one of his hands.

"You just were giving me loads about Cedric and now look at you drooling puddles. You're pathetic," Hermione said laughing.

Everyone tried to finish eating fast so we could get on to more information about the tournament. The plate finally clears and Dumbledore goes on about the main points we already knew about the competition. That rat Ludo who still has not gave us our winnings from the World Cup, was there. I guess Crouch and Bagman were the other two judges. Aside from the giant woman and the hairy beast from the other two schools. After some blah blah blah, Dumbledore tells us who the selector of the champions is…a goblet.

"A goblet?" Ron said confused.

"A goblet of FIRE Ron," Fred said correcting him.

"We can surpass a goblet no problem," I whisper to Fred. Dumbledore put the Goblet of Fire, with it's blue, whitish flames of glory in the center of the head table. He tells us we have 24 hours to place our name in and all we have to do is write it on a piece of parchment. Mentioned something of a magical contract, blah blah age line, blah blah.

"Finally I thought he never shut up," Fred said standing from the table.

"Tomorrow then?" I asked Fred, standing next to him.

"Tomorrow," he smiled slyly. Fred walked ahead to let Lee know of the plan.

"You're really going to do it then?" Hermione asked, appearing next to me.

"Yes," I said trying to ignore eye contact.

"I see," she said softly. She rushed pass me through the exit. She'll be okay, the odds of us getting picked is slim even if the potion does work. I never will understand why girls get so serious over nothing? I walk through the portrait to the common room. I see Fred and Lee at the table whispering.

"George finally!" Fred yelled handing me the aging potion.

"I was right behind you prat. But, I'm going to get some sleep, see you in the morning," I said tucking the potion in my pocket.

"See you," Fred said beaming with excitement. I walk up the stairs to our room and jump onto my bed. She's mental I swear, why does she freak out about everything? She needs to relax. Aside from being mentally ill occasionally, she's actually pretty brilliant. I toss to my side and see the stars shining brighter than usual out the window. A thousand galleons and Fred and I will be set. If we can get what we need out of Ludo too, we'll definitely be set. Our wishes are so close to coming true, I can taste it. With or without this tournament, we will find a way for our joke shop to happen. I shut my eyes thinking of our future shop and fall asleep with a huge grin on my face.

"Weasley's...Wizard...Wheezz..."

 **Nox.**


	3. Potter

**Potter**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I'm not a person who likes to use magic to force myself to sleep. I just feel like it's not the healthiest way to get sleep but, sometimes I understand people who use a sleeping spell. The tournament has my mind with a millions worries a second and I'm just ready for the champions to be chosen. I'm tossing and turning, this stress is causing me to lose sleep, which I desperately need every night. Please Merlin, just choose Cedric Diggory or Angelina. I felt like I was sweating profusely and decided to get up and head to the showers. The sun was not out yet so, I knew everyone would be asleep for the most part. The bathroom I go into is usually empty too. I rush to the girl's bathroom and turn the facet for a bath. I pull the bubbles knob and get undressed. It filled the whole room with the smell of fruits. My muscles relax and I actually get a small break from all the worrying and doze off a bit.

"Hermione!" An annoying voice screamed, jolting me awake.

"What!" I snapped, slowly realizing I was still in the bath. My heart dropped to my toes.

"You've been in here a bit, I was hoping you drown and we could be ghost friends," Moaning Myrtle said causally, playing with her robes.

"Myrtle, do you really feel the need to spy on everyone in the bathroom?" I said irritated, wrapping my towel around me. I look for my clothes but they're gone.

"But, I just love my toilets…" she said crying uncontrollably. I start walking to the door and realize the bathroom was flooded. I see the sun shining through the glass window causing me to panic.

"Did you use my clothes to flood the toilet?"

"I zid dis to eep u hera," she incoherently sobbing.

"Nevermind!" I yelled and start racing back to my dorm before anyone can wake up to see me. The sun was peeking through a bit so, I might still have time. Please Merlin, just let me get back before anything happens. I rush pass the hall leading to the grand staircase. I rush up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, not a student in sight.

"Where are your clothes dear?" The Fat Lady gasped.

"Balderdash! Balderdash!" I screamed impatiently.

"Okay, okay," she said opening up. I rush in and run to the common room. I get to the stairs, thinking I made it without being seen but then, I hear a chair scoot against the floor.

"Well, hello Granger," George said grinning, looking at me up and down.

"For Merlin sake," I gasp, putting my hand on my head. "You scared me."

"Oh, I don't think Merlin was going to help you out of this one," he said laughing.

"Bugger off," I said rushing up the stairs.

"Merlin definitely blessed you Granger! That towel looks splendid on you! Cover up your fanny next time!" He screamed as I ran up the stairs. I rush in my room and close the door. I sigh resting my head against the door for a moment and then rush to the luggage to get my clothes. I get dressed and start pacing around my bed. He's probably gone right? Headed down to breakfast I'm sure. I tip-toe down to the common room and peek in to see if George is there. I didn't see him and sigh with relief. I rush down the stairs and go through the portrait.

"Want some company?" George said outside of the portrait, resting next to it.

"What the hell George? Stop popping up on me," I said catching my breath.

"Nice to see you with the proper attire," the Fat Lady said rudely.

"She's right you know?" George said laughing hysterically.

"I'm leaving for breakfast, see you," I said rushing down the stairwell.

"Hermione, stop, i'm just messing with you," he says following close behind. "You know how many times I've been caught fanny out and all it's glory, roaming the halls? Sometimes on purpose! You have to admit it was pretty funny?" I ignore him but stop running so he can catch up. We walk together to the Great Hall and head to the table. I try to find my wand and end up bumping into Viktor Krum, while he was jogging.

"Oh, sorry," I said quickly.

"Vot? No problem," he said with his thick Bulgarian accent, staring at me for a moment, smiling. He rushed off quickly.

"What was that about?" I said looking behind me, seeing him jog out of the hall.

"Well, he does his morning jogs often before everyone gets up and starts gushing over him. Probably seen you in your towel," George said casually, smirking.

"It's not funny George," I whined.

"No, Hermione…beyond funny, you should learn to laugh at yourself. Laughing makes everything better you know?" He said pushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

"If Myrtle wasn't already dead, i'd probably kill her," I said angrily, sitting down at the table.

"Remind me to thank her for the unexpected yet, delightful morning I've had," he said sitting next to me. I lay my head on the table and sigh.

"Pass the juice," I mumbled with my head in the table.

"Hermione, it could have been worse. What if you ran into Filch? Would have given the poor, old, gross, Squib…wait I lost my thought…?

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"A heart attack! Is what I was going to say and of course I'm right."

"Not about Filch, just that it's nothing to fret about."

"Besides, it's nice of you to try and be friends with Myrtle. I know she's pest but you make her less of one," George said reassuringly.

"She said she was hoping I drown George, so I could be her ghost friend," I said sitting my head up, pouring some juice.

"Fair point, probably should stay clear for a bit," he said laughing.

"Why are you up so early? I understand why Krum is up because I mean, look at the guy," I said looking over to see if he returned to the Slytherin table.

"He may have the muscles but, I have the brains," George said taping his noggin. "I'm curious on who will be entering though, to answer your question." We hear someone stomp behind us and see Krum again walking to the goblet followed by tons of students from Durmstrang. Krum swept pass and put a piece of parchment in the goblet. Everyone in the hall started to clap and Krum nodded to them, walking away. Right before he passed me he smiled at me then returned to the Slytherin table. I smiled back and then turned around to my food.

"He definitely saw you Granger," George whispered.

"Shut it," I blushed, elbowing him in the shoulder.

"Hey brother," Fred said grabbing the biscuit out of George's hand, sitting down next to him.

"Lord Krum and his goons just entered their name,"George said reaching for another biscuit.

"Did Diggory yet?" Ron popped up grabbing George's new biscuit sitting down next to me.

"Will you people stop taking my biscuits please? Look around, they're everywhere!" George said waving his arm along the table full of food.

"No, not yet," I laughed, handing him a biscuit, smiling.

"Thanks," he said shoving it in his mouth quickly.

"Ready to put our names in?" Fred asked George.

"Ready," he said with his mouth full.

"I'll warn you two one last time," I said seriously.

"I'll put your warning in my pocket for later, we'll be fine," Fred said uncorking the bottle.

"Cheers!" Fred said George said in unison, lifting their vials in the air then drinking them. They walk over to the goblet and stop right next to the age line. They look at each other and then jump inside together. Dead silence covered the hall quickly. Nothing happened. They both grin at each other and everyone is cheering them on while they toss their parchment in. I roll my eyes and turn back to my breakfast, sighing. I hear a sizzling sound and turn back around quickly to see Fred and George flying out of the circle surrounding the goblet, landing on the Ravenclaw's table. Food and drinks went everywhere, and a bowl with jam landed on top of Fleur's head from Beauxbaton. That caused her to have a fit, running off screaming to the horse carriage outside. I start laughing and then look over to Fred and George, they sit up and then suddenly white beard's as long as Dumbledore's appear on their face. All of their hair went grey and they looked up at each other. They both started laughing uncontrollably, pointing at each other. I felt a huge invisible weight off my shoulder, and smile. The smile quickly faded as I saw Dumbledore walking towards the twins.

"That was brilliant," George said, laying down on the Ravenclaw table.

"Poor Fleur," Ron said earnestly.

"You're pathetic," Harry said smiling sitting back down to the table.

"Shhh," I said, so I could hear Dumbledore.

"I already told Madam Pomfrey she should expect both of you today, off you go," he said softly with a twinkle in his eye. Fred and George calm down from the laughing fit they got lost in and get off the Ravenclaw's table. They start to walk back with Lee and I see George look at me.

"Not a word," he mouthed to me, winking. I smile and then turn back to my food.

"So, how's your scar today Harry?" I said reaching for some toast.

"Way to ruin the fun moment Hermione," Ron said grimly.

"I'm fine Hermione. For the love of your books, stop asking me," Harry said irritated.

"Okay, sorry, I'm just worried about you is all. You're my best friend, cut me some slack?"

"Wait, what about me? Ron mumbled, crumbs falling from his mouth.

"You too," I said smiling, he smiled and then continued eating.

"Stop worrying, you'll be the first I tell if something is wrong, promise. Even before Sirius," he said honestly, reaching for some bacon. I smile at his promise and let them each eat their breakfast in Quidditch decussion peace.

"You think Krum will play Quidditch with us?" Ron asked Harry, watching Krum at the Slytherin table.

"Maybe," Harry said doubtfully.

"Harry, if he seen you fly, I know he would," I said, turning back to look at Fleur walking back in with an un-jammed face, throwing her parchment in the goblet.

"Brilliant Hermione! Harry all you have to do is fly and he'll want to play with us for sure!" Ron yelled in excitement. "I bet one look at the Firebolt and he'll know you're a serious flyer, having a broom like that. You're the best Seeker at this school."

"Actually HE is the best Seeker at this school, he would crush me."

"I meant at Hogwarts, prat," Ron said standing up from the table. "Come on let's go plan an accidental run in with him on our way to Hagrid's."

"Thanks," Harry whispered sarcastically to me, following Ron out of the Great Hall. I rush through breakfast and grab my books for today's lessons. I figure I had time to rush by the Hospital Wing for a quick tease at the twins. I rush out of the hall and I run straight into Krum, again, dropping my books everywhere. I really need to watch where I'm going.

"Damn, sorry," I said reaching down for my books, he was reaching down as well and we bumped heads. "Ouch."

"Are you hurt?" He said sweetly, touching my forehead.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, thanks," I said picking my books up quickly.

"Sorry, big head, steel," he said tapping his head. You always rushing, no?" He asked handing me my last book.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, I must go. Thank you Viktor," I said quickly. I didn't have time to make it to the hospital wing so, I rush to Care for Magical Creatures. Viktor seemed sweet and doesn't seem how I thought he would coming from Durmstrang. I should be the first to know not to judge a book by the cover. I rush quickly down to Hagrid's and catch up with Ron and Harry .

"What is with you lately?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" I said out of breath, reaching for my book for the lesson.

"You just don't seem yourself… you're kind of everywhere you know?

"No idea what you mean."

"Big surprise for yous today," Hagrid said beaming.

"That's not good, we're going to die today aren't we?" Ron whispered to Harry and I. "I'll never get to fly with Krum."

xxx

Hogwarts really stands out around the holidays especially Halloween. The spooky vibe the castle gives off, along with all the ghosts flying about really makes this place perfect around the holidays. Not to mention the dungeons and who know what other monsters are around here. I love all the pumpkins floating above us in the Great Hall and I love how chipper Sir Nicholas gets around this time of year. He seems most happy around this time kid year. I'm so relieved I can enjoy the holiday instead of freaking out about who is in the tournament.

"So, I hear Angelina threw her name in," Ron said at the dinner table to Fred.

"She did, hope she gets it, she's a fine Chaser," Fred said impressed.

"I hope Diggory gets it now, hopefully he gets his pretty-boy hair torched," Ron said scooping potatoes onto his plate.

"You're ridiculous," I said rolling my eyes.

"Dumbledore just said the goblet is almost ready," George said sitting down next to me and Harry.

"Why am I so nervous? I didn't even enter and I'm sweating," Harry said rubbing his palms on his robes.

"It's thrilling isn't it? I can't wait for the first task," Ron said. Dumbledore waves his wand and makes all of the candles in the pumpkins above us, dimmer. The blue flames from the goblet quickly turned to red. A red streak shoots out of the goblet and Dumbledore catches the small piece of parchment without any difficulty.

"Once I call your name head to the chamber pass the staff table," Dumbledore said pointing to the chamber.

"Here we go," Ron said

"Champion of Durmstrang, Viktor Krum!" He shouted.

"Knew it!" Ron yelled, clapping with the rest of the school.

"Champion of Beauxbaton, Fleur Delacour!"

"Damn, what if she gets hurt?" Ron said sympathetically.

"Champion of Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" The claps of the Hogwarts students stood out compared to the other two schools. Hufflepuff was screaming his name, pushing him up to the head table.

"Bleh," Ron said, clapping his index fingers together.

"You're a child!" I yelled, clapping for Diggory.

"Now that we have our 3 champions, I know you'll do your best to support and encourage...," Dumbledore started to say before the sizzling sound from the goblet cut him off. A piece of parchment zoomed out and he caught it. He looks confused, and everyone at the staff table stood up with the same expression on their face.

"Potter…" Dumbledore said in a faint voice.

"Potter?" Ron said, looking at Harry.

"Harry?" I said, my heart sinking to my chest.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore said again in a more demanding tone. I look at Harry and seen that he was looking at me too, he looked taken a back. I push him slightly telling him to go because everyone was staring at him. The hall had fell dead silent and then suddenly all you could hear were whispers. He gets up and rushes pass Dumbledore to the chamber. I look at Ron and he seems to be as lost as everyone else so, this must be a mistake. Harry would have told Ron, not even that, Harry would never do this. My eyes suddenly fill with tears, I try to remain calm but, I stand up and run out of the hall. This is a mistake, Dumbledore will fix this. He must.

 **He will.**


	4. Four Dragons

**Four Dragons**

 **George's point of view**

It's odd how fast people jump to conclusions. I swear this school gossips as much as Rita Skeeter. The whole Great Hall was filled with fury and foulness, it made me sick.

"Potter is just looking for more attention, pathetic he is," said Justin from Hufflepuff.

"He won't last 5 minutes," Draco whispered to his gorilla goons.

"Stop being a fowl git Malfoy," I yell. "You know this is some kind of misunderstanding, stop being so jealous of Harry. Even if he did put his name in the goblet, bravo to him to trick Dumbledore! Not like you would ever in your life be able to accomplish anything REMOTELY CLOSE TO THAT," I said impressed with Harry but also worried after seeing Hermione flee the hall.

"Just because pretty-boy Cedric has some real competition from Hogwarts now doesn't mean you have to be such a girl, Justin. I'm sure Diggory will love you just the same without you bashing Harry's name," Fred yelled, standing up from the table.

"I'm going to go check on Hermione," I whispered to Fred, he nodded. Before I left I seen Ron still sitting at the table, sulking.

"You good Ron?"

"Fine," he said in a childish manner.

"Grow up Ron, you know as much as I that Harry didn't do this."

"Whatever," Ron said standing up from the table, walking out the hall. I shake my head and then run out of the hall. Now where would she run off to? I pace around for a second before it hits me, library! I rush to the library and open the door, sneaking in quietly. The library was dead as usual and extremely dark. It was almost pitch black but then I see a small flicker from a lantern out into the far corner. I walk over to the corner and see Hermione reading.

"What are you reading there," I said softly, pulling a chair next to her.

" _Hogwarts: A History_ ," she said with a tremble in her voice.

"Hermione," I start to say sympathetically.

"Zip it George, I don't need your jokes right now okay? I have to help Harry, there has to be something in here to get him out of the tournament. Now either help me or piss off because I don't need you doing what you do right now!" She snapped, looking at me with red puffy eyes. She looked back at her book and wiped her eyes.

"Ok, hand me a book then," I said pulling my chair closer to her. She hands me a book and puts the lantern near me.

"Thank you," she looked at me sniffling, and then returned to her book. I flipped through so many books, I started to lose count. The books started to form a fort around Hermione and I. My eyes were starting to burn and I must have dozed off because next thing I knew the sun was beaming through the windows and I had drooled all over the _Complete History of Twi-wizard Tournaments_. I jolt up and notice Hermione missing. I look over our fort of books and don't see her. Where on earth is she?

"Hermione?" I yell, trying to find the exit through this mountain we created. I hear books dropping and follow the sound to the other end of the library. I finally see her wild brown hair though the opening of a bookcase. I walk up to it and see her pulling and tossing books of the shelves.

"No, no, no…" she repeated, tossing more books to the ground.

"Hermione?" I said quietly, I notice she hasn't slept a bit, she had raccoon eyes the darkest I've ever seen.

"Chapter 23, _Rules and Regulations of Twi_ …" she started to say but then she started muttering gibberish to herself I couldn't understand.

"Hermione," I said again, grabbing the book from her hand.

"What?" She snapped. I've never seen her like this before and I wish I hadn't. I guess she really did care about any of us entering. All these books drove her mad with information. Her eyes start to water and she drops to the ground defeated.

"Hermione," I said solemnly, resting my my hand on her back.

"I can't find anything George! It's a binding contract, he'll be in trouble if he leaves," she whimpered, tears pouring down her face. I pull her into my chest and let her cry for a bit. She starts to calm down and pulls away from me.

"It will be okay," I said reassuring her. "Harry is one of the bravest students of Gryffindor and you know that."

"You're right," she sighed wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Godric's blood, I bet my life on it. They have similar facial features. Have that whole Viking look down when he's angry. Plus I've seen Harry duel and Godric was known for that wasn't he?" I questioned, smiling at her. She smiles weakly and stands up.

"Yes, he was. Let's go find Harry," she said putting her hand out for mine. I stand up and we start heading out to find Harry.

"Now that I think about, Krum looks like a Viking, plus he's on the biggest ship I've ever seen," I say curiously, letting my mind wonder. "What heritage was Godric again?" Letting my whole point with Harry become pointless, obviously she knew I was full of it to begin with but still.

"Well, he's from England obviously, but his name comes from the Welsh orgin. Let's go," she said a few feet ahead of me. We walk a bit while she told me some random facts about Godic Gryffindor.

"You probably should get some rest," I suggested trying to keep up with her.

"I'm fine, let's just find Harry okay?"

"Okay," I sighed, knowing I couldn't persuade her.

"What time is it?

"You're really asking me that question?"

"I think we should be in Potions lesson next."

"Oh and how do you figure? Can you read the sky to know the time as well Granger?"

"Just come on," she said impatiently running to the dungeon. We start running and then I see Harry waiting outside Snape's classroom. Hermione rushed up to him, the girl can sprint and I have longer legs than her.

"Harry are you okay?" She yelled, hugging him instantly.

"I'm okay Hermione, where have you been? Ron is being an idiot, to think I actually," Harry started to say, trying to release her from the tight grip she had on him.

"I know Harry, ignore Ron. He'll come to his senses. I know you didn't do it but, someone did."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure mate, but according to _Complete History of Twi-Wizard Tournaments,_ page 394, these tasks are not for the faint hearted. One of the most dangerous magical events in the world, surpassing Quidditch. Someone obviously is not a friend of yours to put you in this tournament," I said surprising myself. Even Harry was confused on why I just shot a random fact out of my mouth.

"Someone could possibly want you dead," Hermione said softly.

"Hermione I have to go find Fred, I will catch up with you later. She nods and I start heading up the stairs.

"Who would want me dead?" Harry said curiously.

"Loads of people," Draco interrupted, walking next to Hermione. "Like my badge?" He asked us all, showing it off. I stop halfway up the stairway.

" _Potter stinks_? Clever Malfoy, and I thought you dung brains couldn't spell," Ron said hovering over him.

"Would you like one Hermione? Just don't touch me with your muddy, bloody hands," Draco said in disgust. Before I had time to react, the comment caused Harry to explode and he and Draco both pulled out their wand. Flashes of color went each way and Malfoy hit Hermione, sending her across the hall hitting the wall. Something was happening to her mouth but before Harry, Ron and I could help she ran off. I hear someone coming and hide behind an opening in the stone wall. Snape runs pass and mumbles something. Harry and Ron looked livid, they rushed inside to the classroom. I see Malfoy laughing outside the door and I rush over and grab him by his robes.

"You do realize Moody and I are mates and one word to him I can have you turned back into the greasy, white-haired weasel?" I whisper, grabbing his robes pushing him against the wall. Draco eyes suddenly turned to terror but before he could respond, I hear footsteps. "Or maybe I could Transfigure you myself, could go wrong but, hey, I need the practice."

"George, it's Snape. Go check on Hermione," Harry warned me, poking his head out of the classroom. I let go of Draco, smiled at him before heading off. These pass two days are just ridiculous. Is this what it's like every year for those three because bloody hell. How are they even passing any of their classes?

"George! Where have you been?" Fred said running up to me.

"Have you seen Hermione?" I said, looking around the hall.

"Yeah, she rushed pass me a minute ago sobbing. I think she is headed to the Hospital Wing."

"Thanks, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"I'll explain later." I wave him off and rush to the Hospital Wing. I knock on the door and Poppy answers.

"Is Hermione here?" I question, trying to see over her head.

"She is but, I think you best get to class Mr. Weasley."

"Can I just talk to her for a moment?"

"No," she said sternly, slamming the door.

"Witch." I turn back and head to Charms even though I rather head to my bed at this point. I drag myself to my lesson and see Fred in the back row as usual.

"How's Hermione?" Fred asked anxiously, as I sit down next to him.

"I believe she will lose her mind... any day now," I sigh laying my head down on the table. This group is so much trouble, and Fred and I actually cause and look for our own, it just seems to follow Harry and them.

"How's Harry?" I asked, only being able to speak to him for a moment with Hermione.

"Well, everyone aside from a good portion of Gryffindors are shunning him."

"Why are we even at this school?"

"Something I ask myself everyday George. Ron is being a pissy git, fussing over nothing. Harry is his best mate but he's acting like Harry's cheated on him or something."

"In all fairness if your name was called from the goblet and you didn't tell me you had pass the age line, I'd probably break up with you too."

"Blimey, I forgot to mention to you," Fred started to say.

"What," I said yawning, waving my wand for one of the professor's pillows, it zoomed over to me.

"Charlie said he will show us the main part of the first task."

"You're joking?" I said jolting up from the pillow.

"He said just meet him by Hagrid's around eleven tonight."

"Brilliant, now cover me while I take a short nap. Tell him you hexed me or something if he freaks?"

"Anything for you brother," Fred said slyly.

"Do not burn off my hair making me have bald spots or I swear," I threaten him, laying my head down.

"Calm down, I won't mess with you. I'll wake you up with lesson is over," he said sincerely. I guess he noticed I had a long night. Thank Merlin we have that weird twin understanding thing or we probably would have killed each other by now. I doze off quickly.

"Sleeping beauty," I hear someone yell. "GEORGE!" Fred screamed so loud I thought my ear exploded.

"What in the bloody hell is your problem," I snap sitting up from the table, rubbing my ear.

"Want to grab a pint?"

"What time is it?" I asked curiously noticing everyone had left.

"Well, class has been over for a bit. I decided to snoop around the professor's office. Did you know he is a professional dancer? It's a hobby I guess. Can you imagine that little guy flowing around like a perfectly mustached, ballerina?

"He just let us stay here?"

"Well, I told Flitwick you were devastated over Harry being chosen to be in the tournament," he started off dramatically. "That you're scared you'll lose your one true love. Even though, you know deep down, he'll never love you back," he continued in fake devastation, sitting down across from me.

"You done?"

"He seemed to buy it because he shook his head sympathetically at you before leaving us," he said twitching his nose happily, followed by an obnoxious grin.

"Clever, you should major in theater," I said sarcastically, stretching my arms.

"So, whiskey or?

"Definitely. Can we invite Hermione though because I feel like she might need a break?"

"She needs to stop being so mental, Harry owns this school for Merlin sake. Dumbledore is like his best mate plus with Hermione on his side? That woman is a walking encyclopedia. He always finds a way, he's clever enough to win this thing. I'm kind of glad he's in the tournament, we have to admit he has made the pass few years for us most entertaining."

"Agreed. But, it's not just Harry it's Draco." Then I told him about the conversation outside of Snape's class today.

"Believe me, Draco will get what is coming to him, you'll see." Fred said, eyes twinkling. We walk up to the Gryffindor common room and see Hermione talking to the chair next to her, that was empty.

"You were right, she's losing it," Fred whispered to me as we walk over to her.

"Hey, was wondering if you wanted to joy us for a Butterbeer?" I asked sweetly, eyeing the empty chair next to her.

"Sure," she said nervously, quickly getting off her chair. I smile at her. "What?" She asked me annoyed.

"You're welcome to follow Harry," I whisper to the other chair, seeing Hermione roll her eyes.

"Blimey! That's Harry? Oh! Yes, totally forgot about his cloak. We thought you were losing your marbles Hermione," Fred laughed in relief.

"Shut it Fred, you idiot," Harry whispered.

"Hey mate, when are you going to let me borrow that?" Fred asked, poking his hand through the air. Fred walks ahead of us, chatting with Harry not caring he seems like a loon.

"You feeling okay?" I asked looking at her mouth.

"Yes, everything's okay."

"You look different," I said curiously, not realizing what it was.

"It's my teeth, I don't want to talk about it. But if anything, I'm glad Draco hit me, I like my smile now."

"I thought your teeth were fine before."

"Thanks George," she said smiling.

"Harry is going to be fine you know?"

"I know. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem Granger, I like having a 'you owe me' over your shoulder."

"Bet you do."

 **xxx**

The Forbidden Forest is probably the one place Fred and I chose to stay clear of when it came to exploring. The rules were meant to be broken but I'm cool not breaking them in exchange for not getting my head chewed off by a giant.

"Why didn't we just tell Harry that Charlie invited us to see too?" I asked keeping watch of anyone in the halls.

"Because you dim-wit, Charlie could get in serious trouble. I know Hagrid is risking everything to show Harry. He has the cloak though so it's a bit easier."

"Coast is clear, let's head down, quick!" I whisper rushing down to Hagrid's. We see Charlie at the far end of Hagrid's hut and rush over.

"Finally you two, hurry before Hagrid sees you," Charlie says motioning us to a trail he made. We walk a bit in what seemed like pitch black darkness before we see fire blazing ahead of us lighting up the whole area around us and then hear a loud screeching.

"What in the bloody hell was that? Fred asked, speeding up his pace.

"Well, the first task is going to be," Charlie started to say.

"DRAGONS? YOU'RE JOKING," I say staring at a huge black, spiked lizard looking dragon, going ballistic. It's yellow eyes reflecting the flames that were going off everywhere.

"Horntail," Charlie said smiling like it was his own child. "Feel bad for whoever gets that one."

"You need to see someone at St. Mungo's," Fred said looking around at the other dragons.

"Sickle that Harry gets it?" I bet Fred.

"4 dragons I assume?" Fred asked Charlie.

"Yep."

"1/4 odds, sure I'll take that bet," Fred said getting a bit closer.

"You two are awful," Charlie says waving Fred back. Charlie shows us all four dragons, saying their origin and history blah blah blah. "You two get back to Hogwarts before someone sees you."

"We want to play with the dragons," I said looking at the Short Snout's long, ashy blue, scaled tail.

"Yeah, we listened to you ramble about each one, we deserve to get closer."

"Go," he said sternly.

"FINE!" Fred and I said in unison. We wave to Charlie and head back to the school.

"Hermione is going to lose her head," I said laughing nervously.

"Poor Harry, it was nice knowing him." We continue our walk to the portrait, and stop before the Fat Lady.

"Hello Fredrick," the Fat Lady said bashfully, giggling like a school girl.

"Mi-lady," Fred smiled bowing down. She opened the portrait without the password and we walk into the common room.

"Pathetic," I said laughing at him.

"Hey, she helps spread the word about our good graces to the other portraits. We may one day need an emergency exit strategy and who's the one preparing?" He whispered.

"Why are you two still up? Hermione said surprised, nervously standing up from the couch, by the fireplace.

"The question is not why are we, why are you? Fred said curiously, smiling.

"Studying," she said quickly.

"Hermione for once it would be nice if we actually caught you doing something worth detention," Fred sighed in disappointment. He starts walking upstairs to our room. "You coming?" He asked me turning around, half way up.

"In a minute."

"See you then," Fred said walking up the stairs.

"So, what are you up to? I know it's something, your nose does this weird puffy thing when you're lying and your voice changes," I asked intrigued.

"Nothing, and what puffy thing with my nose?" She exclaimed, touching her nose.

"Okay, why don't I keep you company then?" I said walking to the empty chair.

"No! I mean, no…don't you think you should get rest for the task tomorrow?" She said innocently.

"You can't fool me Granger, I've had the innocence look down since I was seven."

"I just need the common room empty, to help Harry with stuff," she said sounding like it was the truth just not all of it.

"Right," I said giving her a questionable look. "I'll go up to bed then, see you tomorrow."

"See you," she said quickly, rushing me. She watches me walk up the stairs and I rush into my room. I race to my product chest and grab my extendable ears.

"What happened to my ears?" I said asking Fred who was reading on his bed. The ear looked tore to shreds.

"Hermione's filthy cat used it as a chew toy ages ago."

"When?"

"Okay, I meant to say, I left mine out and Crooky tore it up so I switched with yours. It still works just, you hear more of the conversation in very faint whispers," he said calmly looking up from his book.

"Well, what's the point? Where's your then?"

"Lee has them, spying on Angelina."

"He should just give up already, she's out of his league." I said irritated, taking the ears back to the stairs.I creep down about half way down the steps as much as I could without being noticed and put the ear against the corner of the step. I run back to the top of the stairwell with the other ear and push myself as close to the wall as I could, waiting.

"Who we spying on then?" Fred whispered behind me, causing me to jump.

"You scared the piss out of me!" I whispered back. Hermione is hiding something and I'm finding out what it is, just be quiet."

"Brilliant," he said sitting on the step behind me. We sit there in silence for a moment before we hear the muffled voice of Harry.

"What's he saying?" Fred whispered.

"I heard dragons, he must be telling Hermione what we saw in the forest."

"What's he saying now?"

"Shut up, will you?" I whispered loudly. "Sirius?" I said to myself out loud, puzzled.

"I know you're serious, I shut up didn't I?"

"No, you idiot, Sirius Black."

"Black? What about him?"

"Something about him meeting Harry? Tonight?

"No!" Fred gasped softly.

"Shhhh!"

"Let me see that?" Fred said taking the ear from me, hitting it with his hand.

"Shit Fred, a shadow is coming towards us, run!" I whisper, quickly rushing into our room. We shut the door quietly behind us and sit against the door.

"You're right Harry, I just should tell George how I feel," Hermione said on the ear.

"Hey it worked!" Fred said proudly.

"Shut it!" I smiled, hands starting to sweat a bit.

"He's starting to be in my dreams too, it's starting to eat at me, I think I have to tell him," she said softly.

"Excellent, a dream score brother," Fred said punching my shoulder. Before I could reply there was a knock on our door.

"Shit!" I whisper. "Hurry, rush to bed!" Fred and I both rush to our beds, I throw the ear behind the curtain and grab a book.

"Come in," said Fred holding his book as well.

"Hey," Hermione said peeking her head through the door.

"Nothing," Fred said quickly, I shot him a death stare.

"How can we help you?" I said casually.

"Oh, well I just felt like I needed to tell you something George. I thought I'd just come out and say it, tell you whats on my mind," she started to say softly. I've been thinking how...you're a fucking prat. Left your other ear on the steps, idiot." She said annoyed, threw the ear piece at me and shot Fred and I the dirtiest look imaginable. "By the way Fred your book is upside down," she said before leaving the room, slamming the door shut.

"That didn't go the way I expected, I can't help but to think this is your fault," Fred said, setting his book down.

"Really mate? Upside down?" I said annoyed, falling down onto my pillow, letting out a huge breath.

"Hey it could have been worse?" He said shrugging. "Hermione could have hexed us."

 **xxx**

Fred and I wake up early the next morning, we had to collect bets before the first task started. We get dress and rush down to breakfast.

"Who's up so far?" I asked Fred, walking ahead of him.

"Well, Krum is in favor to get the most points, Cedric close behind. I say we place everything on Harry and Krum to tie because no one is really thinking Harry will pull through," Fred said, reading over our little black book.

"What have we got to lose since Ludo fucked us," I said, regretfully.

"Don't say that, we will pressure him until he pays up, don't worry about it. I will get all of it straightened out with that two-timing troll." We walk in the Great Hall and go to the Gryffindor table.

"You okay there Harry?" I asked, sitting down across from him.

"Great," he said, sulking.

"If it makes you feel better, Fred and I are placing the rest of our galleons on you," I said trying to encourage him.

"Loads," he said reading some book on dragons.

"Hermione, help me out here," I said tapping her shoulder.

"Shh," she said looking down at her book which was also about dragons.

"Do all the champions know about the dragons?" Fred asked Harry without thinking.

"What," Harry said quickly, looking up from his book. I stomp on Fred's foot under the table.

"Oh, um, so you're reading up on your dragons? Charlie probably could give you a lesson, four year course in a couple of hours, at most," he said trying to save himself.

"Harry have you seen Ron?" Hermione said to Harry, eyeing me to death.

"No, and I don't care to. I have to go meet Moody see you," he said glumly, walking away from the table.

"Phew, that was close," Fred said smiling at Granger. But it quickly faded and he pretended to see Lee and rushed off.

"Seriously though, does everyone know?" I asked, grabbing some maple bacon.

"Well, Viktor and Fleur definitely know because Harry seen both Maxine and Karkaroff in the forest, by the dragons last night."

"I see. So, that leaves Diggory? This is good gambling info," I said, picking up my quill. Hermione grabs it and lays it down.

"Harry is telling him today."

"Why? If anything it helps him along?"

"Harry just is like that, he's a genuine person, likes everything to be fair."

"Fair? The other champions have what, 3 years on him? He needs all the help he can get. Dragons are serious Hermione."

"I know," she said waving her book in my face. "I'm doing what I can to try and help."

"I thought you knew everything, shouldn't this be cake?

"I'm slacking on my dragon knowledge at the moment," she said frustrated.

"Shouldn't you be off to a lesson?"

"I have a free period."

"Oh, so do i."

"Really?"

"No, I don't feel like going to Charms though, I think I'll just stay here."

"Great!" She said handing me, _Taming Dragons Vol. 2._

"Damn, I didn't see that coming," I sighed, taking the book. We sit there flipping through pages and pages and my mind starts re-reading the same sentence. "Hermione, it's my free period," I said, laying my head down in the book.

"No, it's not you're skipping."

"Damn, all these books are messing with me, I forgot I told you." Next thing I know, I hear Harry rushing in on us.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"I know how I'll be able to go against the dragon!" He said thrilled and out of breath

"Brilliant!" I said throwing my book across the table hitting some Hufflepuff in the head. I grab Harry and squeeze him tightly. "Thank you," I whisper.

"You're welcome?" Harry said confused.

"What do you need me for?" Hermione said shutting her book.

"To help work on my Summoning Charm."

"What do you plan to summon?" I ask curiously.

"The Firebolt," Harry whispers.

"Wicked! Fred is going to lose it! We can go to Flitwick's class? My lesson is about over and he won't mind us using his class."

"Even though you just ditched?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't feeling well," I said hoarsely, fake coughing.

"Perfect," Hermione said, stuffing her books in her bag. We all three walk to Flitwick's class in excitement. I see Fred and Lee outside the class, collecting bets from the students for tonight's task. I tell Fred I'll meet him up later and follow Hermione into the classroom. The room was empty when we walked inside and we decided to grab random items, scattering them throughout the student's tables. We helped Harry for what seemed like ages.

 _ACCIO!_

 _ACCIO!_

 _ACCIO!_

 _ACCIO!_

We stop an hour before the task. "Harry you are ready," Hermione said delightfully after his 10th summon in a row.

"Hopefully it works with the Firebolt," he said smiling weakly. We walk with Harry and soon depart wishing him luck. We see Ron and Fred, rushing up to them. We chat with random Gryffindors until the task was about to start.

"Nervous?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Extremely," she said, scratching the same spot on her hand, causing it to bleed.

"Hermione chill," I said slapping her hand away.

We follow the crowd of students walking pass the champions tent. We see Harry about to walk in and Hermione rushes over and hugs him. He smiles and waves to us before walking in the tent.

"He'll do great, you'll see," I said, putting my arm around her.

The task went by extremely fast, I'm sure the reasoning begin that this is one of the most exciting things to ever happen at Hogwarts. The dragons were pissed from the start and there was no settling them down. I have a new respect for Charlie's line of work. They were not this bad when Fred and I seen them in the woods. Most likely because there were 20+ wizards surrounding the dragon, standing by with wands at the ready, where now it's just one puny champion and one giant dragon.

"One down! Three to go!

"Two down! Two to go!

"Three down! One to go!"

 **"POTTER flies by on the Firebolt, grabbing the golden egg!"**


	5. Save the Date

**Save the Date**

 **Hermione's point of view.**

The excitement caused by the first task flooded the school like the European plague. We had no idea that when Dumbledore said the tasks would be extremely difficult that it meant dragons. I can't even imagine what the next task will be. I would rather not burden my mind about it but, I must because Harry and Ron certainly won't until the DAY OF the second task.

"Fucking Karkaroff, he gave you a bad score on purpose. Why do they let Head of schools become judges? They can be bias all of the way. I mean you saved Ginny from a Basilisk and you don't see Dumbledore giving you 10!" Ron complained to Harry.

"Did you see his face though when Harry flew on the Firebolt? Krum even looked impressed," I said smiling, biting into my piece of toast.

"Krum! Did you see Krum Harry?" Ron said admiring the memory.

"He was in the tent you git," George said, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, right," then Ron re-told Harry everything that all of us seen at the first task for the tenth time.

"…then the Chinese Fireball almost ripped Krum's leg off before BAM! Krum shot a spell at it's eye," Ron said dramatically.

"Well, it's nice to see those two are back together," George whispered to me.

"Boys," I said shaking my head, looking up at them smiling.

"Fleur, she was the smartest except for you of course. She tried to put a sleep charm on it but it woke up and caught her robe on fire," Ron said proudly.

"A small sleep charm on a 20 ton dragon? Yeah, she was brilliant," George said sarcastically. Ron ignored him and kept going on about the task to Harry.

"Strawberry Tart Hermione?" Fred offered me smiling.

"Thanks, I'm good," I declined, suspiciously.

"I did nothing to it honest, would never test my products on you," he grinned.

"Just innocent first years?"

"Exactly, and Perc of course."

"I heard what you did to Harry's cousin with the toffees."

"That was a joke, that pig deserved it. I would be dumb as Ron to think I would get away with something like that with you," Fred said honestly, putting the tart on the plate in front of me.

"You two really underestimate Ron, he's actually very smart and brave," I said defending Ron.

"Thanks Hermione," Ron mumbled, smiling with a jelly substance in his teeth.

"The tarts are fine Hermione, I promise. Harry's friend Dobby helped make them," George smiled. "Plus, we know Ron isn't totally worthless, he has you as a friend doesn't he? He's doing something right."

"Thanks," I smiled, biting into the tart.

"Wait until Draco bites into his tart," Fred whispered to George.

"What about Draco?" I snapped.

"Nothing," Fred said calmly, laughing into his goblet. Next thing I hear is girls screaming at the top of their lungs. I turn around to see Slytherin girls running, scattering all over the place disgusted. Draco was vomiting profusely all over the table. Crab and Goyle rush out with Draco through the exit of the hall. Fred and George lost themselves in a laughing fit.

"That made my day," Harry laughed trying to hold Ron up but he fell on the floor anyway.

"Bloody hell, I…can't…breathe," Ron tried to say.

"Fred? George!" I said shaking my head.

"We had nothing to do with it, honest," they both said raising their hands to their hearts. I smiled, not pressing the matter any further.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Ron screamed in a laughing fit.

"So, Harry figure out anymore about the egg?" I asked, pouring some tea. Ignoring the chaos behind me at the Slytherin's table. Before he could say anything I see Neville rushing to table.

"Guys, did you see the pa..," he started to say before seeing me. "Oh, hi Hermione," he said nervously putting the paper behind his back.

"Have we seen the what?" Ron said finally calming down, sitting down next to Harry. Wiping tears from his eyes on his robes.

"Did we see what? This?" Fred said grabbing the paper from Neville then started reading it. George looks over Fred and after a minute rips it from Fred's hands, reading it.

"What's it say then?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it says that you are having a hard time choosing between champions. Krum or Harry," George said gloomy.

"That's mental, she's on Harry side all the way," Ron said snorting.

"Not to win the tournament you git, to pick as a lover," Fred said laughing.

"THAT'S BLOODY HILARIOUS," Ron said going into a fit all over again.

"It's Rita Skeeter, that woman is full of it. Did you see all the rubbish she said about me begin troubled? Also, for the thousandth time, I'M 14 not 12!" Harry yelled angrily, reading a paper that an owl had dropped earlier.

"Hermione and Krum?" Ron said laughing hysterically. "Krum the International Seeker?"

"Ron, would you shut it!" George said throwing a biscuit at his face.

"So Hermione, which one are you going to choose?" Fred asked grinning.

"I swear, that woman is ridiculous, you have one chat with someone and you suddenly are infatuated with them. I guess I can't have a male best friend either," I said shaking my head.

"He seems a bit infatuated with you lately, Krum that is," Fred said shoving a biscuit in his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's always looking over here at you, I noticed it yesterday," George said annoyed.

"He's always in the library looking too actually," Neville said sitting down next to Fred.

"Why would he be looking at Hermione?" Ron said obscurely.

"Yes, why would he?" George asked me.

"What business is it of yours to ask? I would like it if you all would just drop it!" I said irritated. I don't understand why I can't just talk to a boy and it just be normal. What is so ab-normal about a girl talking to a boy? Is there a hidden agenda behind the word 'hello'? Does it secretly mean 'I love you'? Does 'how are you?' mean 'let's have child right away after the marriage'? Why can't a boy look at me anyway? I grab my books and start walking off.

"Where are you going?" George yelled.

"Library."

I start walking to the library and see Peeves throwing silver goblets at some first years. I swear he must have been the Fred and George in his days of school here. I take a different route to ignore Peeves and rush up the stairwell to the library. It was quiet which was a relief, no one was around. I walk to my usual spot in the fall corner. There were a lot of _Daily Prophets_ opened up on my table and I push all of them in the trash bin. I never liked that woman, I could tell from the first time I seen her. I usually try to ignore first impressions but I knew this woman was malicious. The thing with some reporters is they will go so far pass the limit to get a story. I could actually accept that to a degree but to bend the story every which way with lies, to make it better? I get people want excitement but, accept that things aren't always thrilling, just let them be. Rumors can ruin lives, I have a feeling this won't be the last we hear of her when it comes to the tournament. I let out a deep breath and open my Transfiguration book for our next lesson.

"Ahem," a voice says causing me to jump. I turn around and see Viktor.

"You scared me!" I said loudly, not meaning to shout.

"Sorry, I'll go," he said softly.

"No, it's alright. Sorry I yelled you just startled me," I laughed nervously.

"I veen wanting to introduce myself, you always running," he said smiling. He sits in the chair next to me.

"Yes, I rush everywhere. Should pay attention more yes?" I say twirling my quill in my fingers, embarrassed.

"Yes," he laughs.

"So.."

"My name is Viktor Krum," he says reaching his hand out.

"I know who you are," I laugh, shaking his hand.

"You?"

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Hermione."

"Hermmioninny."

"No, Her-my-o-nee."

"Herm-own-niny?"

"Close enough," I said smiling.

"Vot are you reading?"

"Oh, um _Transfiguration Fourth Year_ and what about you?" I said noticing he had a book as well. He hands me the book, _"Transfiguration: Water Creatures Vol. 1?_ Well, that's interesting we're both reading up the subject. I've read mine more than once but, new lesson today you know? I haven't seen this book here before," I said curiously.

"Restricted," he said calmly.

"Damn, why didn't I think to look there about dragons," I whisper to myself.

"You help the small boy championship yes?" He asked taking his book back.

"Harry? Yes, more like encourage in the right direction."

"Good flyer."

"Yes, Harry flies very well."

"Mind if I read here?" He asked smiling.

"Are your followers going to be around? They're rather annoying."

"No, read in peace," he smiled putting his hood from his jacket over his head. I smile back and settle myself in the chair. We both read in a comfortable silence. I look over occasionally and see that he's looking at me. I pretend not to notice and keep reading. I can't believe he's from Durmstrang, his Head Master is a Death Eater too, I'm curious if he knows? Doubtful, don't know why I'm thinking of it anyway. Focus, lesson is in one hour. We read for a little while, I finished my lesson's chapters for today and I go around searching for new books to read. I hear him shuffle and he pulls a book from the bookcase ripping it in half.

"Um, what's wrong?" I said nervously.

"Grindelwald."

"Grindelwald? Grindelwald… Oh, Grindelwald, the dark wizard? What about him?" I pick up the book and see a symbol on the side.

"Wizards think vey can just support something vey have no idea about, just to impress. Makes me sick in stomach."

"Grindelwald wore this symbol?" I question him.

"Yes, very insulting to me, he vas a very horrible man. My grandfather was murdered vy him,"

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said with sympathy, tossing it in the trash.

"Sorry, Hermiooony," he said quietly.

"Don't apologize, I understand. I smile reassuring him. I want to know more about Grindelwald but I figured it was too impolite to ask. He sees the _Daily Phophet_ on the floor and picks it up.

"Dis woman is demon," he said making me laugh.

"Yes, I don't care for her too much either.

"Nice picture of you though, yes?

"Were you and your grandfather close then? I said blushing, changing the subject back to his grandad.

"Very, he was like father to me," he said proudly.

"That sweet, I'm sure you miss him. What part of Bulgar..Oh! Damn, the time. I lost track of the time," I panicked, shoving everything in my bag. "Sorry to rush off, I must,"

"Run? Run little von," he said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Viktor!"

"Again sometime?"

"Sure," I said smiling, rushing out the library. I rush out of the library and run to McGonagall's classroom. My gut started to hurt from running to fast and I finally make it but the door was shut.

"Damn!" I said, fixing myself. I take a deep breath and walk into the room. Everyone turned around and stared at me. I never understood why students always did this. Whenever Harry and Ron are late I kept reading, I don't look to watch them get to their seat? I smiled weakly and run up to the table getting in between Ron and Harry. McGonagall ignored me because she must have figured I had a accurate reason for being late.

"You're late," Ron said shocked.

"You okay?" Harry asked concerned.

"I'm fine and shut up Ron," I said pulling my quill out.

"No, McGonagall is always giving Harry and I the third degree on begin 5 minutes late at most! It's not right to," he started to whisper.

"Maybe if one would pay attention to their lessons one would be giving a free pass on being late, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall said sternly. I chuckle at Ron before dipping my quill in ink.

"Quill down Ms. Granger, I have news and today's lesson was cut short today," she said eyeing me over her spectacles. The Yule Ball is approaching, it's a tradition that follows the tournament and a way to get to know our foreign guests. The ball will be attended by fourth years and above but feel free to bring who you wish. Dress robes will be mandatory, don't coming looking like dirty baboons." McGonagall said walking around the room. The girls surrounding my table started to giggle and the boys looked as daft as before McGonagall said the news. "Class dismissed, Potter a word please?" Ron and I look at Harry before walking out into the hall without him.

"What do you think she wants with him?" Ron asked me.

"Not sure, something dealing with the tournament I suppose."

"What are dress robes?"

"The robes your mom gave you remember?"

"NO," Ron said gasping.

"Yes."

"No."

"RON!" I laugh.

"Hermione… no…" he whined. I pat his back and we start walking to the Great Hall. We reach the hall and sit down at our table. Krum walked in close behind and bumped into me smiling before heading to his ship outside the castle.

"What was that?" Ron said questionably.

"What was what?" I said ignoring it.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" He said bumping into me with a fake girly smile, imitating Krum.

"Nothing."

"HERMIONE!" Ron said impatiently sitting at the table. I sit down next to him and pull a book out of my bag.

" _Quidditch: Over the Years_?" Ron said, snatching the book from my hand. "Since when do you like Quidditch?"

"Always, just you and Harry are annoying and always get yourself hurt. I'm sorry when it comes to you two on brooms, I hate Quidditch! "I yelled angrily, snatching my book back. "Viktor suggested this to me," I smiled, opening it to the first page.

"Viktor suggested a book to you?"

"Yes."

"Viktor as in Krum?"

"Yes."

"Krum reads?"

"Yes," I sigh.

"Hermione?"

"What Ron?" I said irritated.

"Do you like Krum?"

"He's funny, I like talking to him."

"You talk to him? Since when?"

"Ron…"

"If you start dating him, since you and I are best friends that means I'll be his best friend right?" He said happily, talking to himself at this point. I sigh and then see Harry rushing to us, followed by Fred and George.

"She wants me to have a partner for the dance, I guess I can't break "tradition" and not have a partner when I'm a champion," Harry whined sitting next to Ron.

"Harry, you went against a bloody dragon, you have the best odds of actually getting someone decent around here," Fred said encouraging him, eyeing the girls around the hall.

"I think it will be interesting, all the girls seem like they have had a dose of a love potion," George said smiling.

"She wants me to dance,"Harry said grimly, slamming his head on the table.

"I think dancing will be fun," I said reassuringly.

"You're a girl, of course you do," Ron said patting Harry's back.

"Hermione, I don't dance," Harry mumbled from the table.

"Have any ideas on who you want to go with Granger?" George asked curiously.

"I haven't really thought about it," I said lying, feeling my face go flush. The moment McGonagall said something, I wondered if maybe George would ever consider going with me, even as friends would be nice. But, maybe not as friends would be... perfect? It might be something I've been wanting? He always makes me laugh and he's been helping me a lot lately. I know it would be a good time going with him. Thinking about it has made me all sweaty and nervous though so, I've been dodging it a bit. I don't want to seem too serious and make him freak. It odd how I've been up against a troll and asking for a date is more terrifying. At least the troll can't say no, he just moans something. So, no matter what you can take it as a yes. George isn't a troll though, I sigh to myself.

"KRUM," Ron said loudly, smiling wickedly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Krum?" George said seriously.

"Shut up Ron," I whisper, eyeing him, kicking him in the knee. "We're just friends," I said smiling at George, looking back at my book.

 **xxx**

"HERMIONE FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, LEAVE ME ALONE," Harry yelled, sitting down on the chair in the common room.

"Harry, you need to figure out this egg and not wait last minute!" I said frustrated, looking at the golden egg.

"Hermione it's Christmas, leave the boy be," George said writing on some parchment by the window.

"George, stay out of it. Why are you here anyway?" I said annoyed.

"You dragged me here by my ear!" He snapped, turning from his parchment.

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD HELP ME ENCOURAGE HARRY TO BE PRODUCTIVE WITH THIS EGG CLUE," I yelled, slamming the books I were reading down.

"Do you know me at all woman?" He yelled back.

"I guess not."

"It's Christmas weekend Hermione," he said with a pathetic pout.

"Fine!" I said defeated. "After the ball, you will figure this out straight a way!" I said to Harry, picking the egg up from the table.

"Sir yes sir! George said saluting me.

"Piss off," I sighed, sitting down next to Harry.

"So, have you decided who you might take to the ball Harry?" I ask, sitting the golden egg on his lap.

"Well, there is this girl from Ravenclaw, I bumped into her yesterday."

"Details?" George said excited, rushing over to the couch.

"I bumped into her in the hall on accident. She was going on about goblin's stealing all of her left socks. I questioned myself at first not knowing the difference between a left sock and a right one? I told her to just use two right socks and she pondered on that a moment before smiling and walking off."

"Juicy," George said sarcastically before walking back to his table.

"She sounds interesting," I said smiling.

"She sounds mental," Ron said stuffing flavored jellybeans in his mouth.

"All the best people are crazy," I said shooting Ron a stern glare before looking at Harry.

"You would know, huh Hermione?" George said laughing to himself.

"You should ask her," I said ignoring George.

"I think I will," Harry said confidently, walking out of the common room.

"I didn't mean now," I yelled but he was already gone.

"Okay, now you Ronald," I said sitting down next to him.

"No one," he said.

"Seriously, there has to be someone."

"There is," George said laughing.

"Who?" I asked interested.

"Fleur Delacour," George said in his best French accent. I start laughing louder than attended and see Ron shoot me a glum look. I quickly stop and pat his leg.

"You should ask her," I said trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Ron and George say at the same time.

"Yes, I think you have a chance," I said trying to sound positive.

"A FLAT CHANCE," Fred says walking down the stairwell.

"It's worth a shot to ask," I snapped. Fred whispers to George.

"Ron can we borrow your owl pip-squeak?" Fred asked.

"It's Pig and no, he's delivering something why?"

"Yes, why?" I said.

"Nosey bunch this one George. How about if you let us borrow Piggy when he returns, we'll see to it that you will 100% go to the ball with Fleur?" Fred persuades Ron.

"Deal," he said quickly.

"Wait, Ron you don't even know what they're going to do," I exclaimed.

"Deal," Fred and George said in unison.

"Come on George, let's see if Pig is back?" Ron said beaming, rushing to the portrait.

"Wait, George, I was hoping to ask you something?" I said sincerely.

"Can't it wait Hermione? Fleur Delacour!" Ron said impatiently, grabbing George by the robe.

"Talk when I get back?" George managed to yell before being pulled through the portrait.

"What are you two planning?" I said seriously, trying to make eye contact with him, which he avoided.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head," he grinned, tapping my head. "So, who you going with then?

"I was waiting to get asked by a certain person but I might have to ask them," I said disappointed. "Who you going with?"

"Well, I asked Angelina and Katie if they would like to go and they accepted."

"You're taking two? You're a cocky git aren't you?"

"No, I mean… yes I am. But, no, for George and I ding-bat," he said smiling, walking towards the portrait. I sat there for a moment crushed. I didn't think It would hit me this hard. I should have asked him and not waited around like an idiot. My heart was now in my toes and I was all alone in the common room. I take my books and rush to the library. My heart started racing and I felt sick for some reason. I don't know what was wrong with me. Why am I so upset? I open the door to the library and head to my spot. I sit down and pull a random book off the shelf. A small water droplet hit the pages and it spread the black letters that were typed across the page.

"Are you okay?" Krum said, tapping my shoulder softly.

"Bloody hell, why do you always have to sneak up on people!" I scream, smacking his hand away.

"Sorry," he said looking hurt, turning away.

"Wait, no! Don't go, I'm sorry," I said with my eyes filling up with water.

"Who did this?" He said in an angry tone.

"No one, it's me," I said quickly wiping my eyes.

"No vone as pretty as you should cry."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I like you," he said without hesitation.

"Oh," I blushed, wiping my eyes again.

"Vill you go to the ball with me?" He asked sweetly, holding my hand in his hand. I didn't say anything at first. I thought it was odd, I'm here crying like a baby and he still wants to ask me to the Yule Ball? He smiles at me and I smile back. He has the kind of smile that makes you feel warm and safe like nothing can ever harm you. He stares at me waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yes," I said smiling, he then kissed my hand and pulled a book out of his back pocket. He sat down next to me and opened his book to the front page. He turned to me and smiled before getting lost in the chapter. I'm not going to be one of those girls who sulks over some boy. Krum seems like a really sweet guy and he's actually really interesting. The whole point of the ball anyway is to create friendships with people of different cultures. George has a date and I shouldn't be upset about that. How was he suppose to know I wanted him to ask if I didn't tell him? I hope he has a good time and I also hope Krum doesn't regret going with me. I open my book and start to read, smiling every so often at Krum's 'secret' glances.


	6. The Yule Ball

**The Yule Ball**

 **George's point of view**

Owls were always very interesting creatures to me except maybe Errol. They have that wise look about them like they know your soul. It's an eerie kind of look like when Dumbledore stares at you. It's as if he's reading your mind and already knows everything in your head before you have time to process it yourself. I always admired Dumbledore because I can tell he has a sense of humor. Whenever Fred and I get sent to his office, we never get in trouble. He just offers us some tea and asks us about future products and ideas we had lately. He kind of helped our way into thinking we could own our own joke shop one day. He always said it wasn't our ability to make products or make people laugh to show who we really were. It was the choices we made to make something out of it ourselves. Everyone deserves to laugh, everyone needs a rope of some sort to pull them out of darkness into the light. I will supply endless amounts of rope to help people laugh. Fred and I plan on making Dragon Alley light up like a fucking Christmas tree. Fireworks going off every which way, pranks galore! I wonder if Hermione will like our shop?

"Ron could you hurry it up?" I said impatiently, wanting to see what Hermione wanted to ask me.

"Why are you in a rush?" He asked, looking for Pig.

"Ron, there's loads of owls everywhere and Pig is the size of a snitch," I said irritated.

"He's not that small, stop being dramatic."

"Let's go," I demanded.

"Just give me a minute."

"How about we just use Hedwig and still keep the deal?" I said, seeing Hedwig land on the windowsill.

"Brilliant, Harry won't mind," Ron said walking over to Hedwig.

"Who is Pig delivering to anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Um, no one," he said quickly, walking Hedwig over to me.

"Secret? Interesting, who is it?"

"Who are you sending this too then?" Ron snapped, snatching the parchment from me.

"Touche' brother, you don't ask me and I won't ask you," I said smiling snatching the parchment back.

"Deal."

"So, what are you two going to tell Fleur? Ron asked eagerly.

"No idea, Fred's idea, he'll figure it out. Got to run, see you," I said rushing off.

"Wait," I hear Ron yell before I exit the Owlery. I rush back to the Gryffindor common room. I go through the portrait and look round for Hermione. I don't see her so I leave and head to the Great Hall. I don't see at her at our usual spot but see Fred sitting down talking to Lee. I walk over and sit down next to them.

"Have you seen Hermione?" I asked restlessly, looking around the hall.

"Not since earlier, why?" Fred asked, tossing some Drubbles to Lee.

"She just said she wanted to talk to me."

"Who cares, what we should be talking about is your hot dates for the celebration," Lee said offering me one of the Drubbles.

"What?" I ask anxiously, wanting to leave and find Hermione.

"You and Fred."

"What about us?" I said irritated, still searching for her.

"Taking Katie and Angelina to the Yule Ball? I always had the hots for Angelina and Fred just decided to ask her," Lee said throwing a Drubble at him.

"What?" I said snapping around to look at him.

"Hey! You are taking that one Hufflepuff girl, I didn't think you would mind," Fred said after catching the Drubble in his mouth.

"Fred what's he going on about?" I asked waving off Lee to shut it.

"Oh, I told Katie and Angelina we would take them to the ball, figured you wouldn't mind." My face instantly felt like it was going to catch on fire.

"I had already thought of someone I wanted to ask!" I said angrily.

"Well, it's been days and you still hadn't asked so I just figured? Who were you wanting to ask anyway?" He said interested, surprised at my outburst. Before I could say anything I see Hermione and Krum walk in together, through the Great Hall entrance. She was glowing like always but, the smile they give each other before they split up, made me feel uneasy. She walks over and sits down across from me.

"Why so happy?" I asked, ignoring Fred.

"Oh, Krum just asked me to the Yule Ball," she said softly, pulling a book from her bag.

"Oh, since when are you and Krum so close?" I said harshly.

"Just recently but he seems nice, he has great taste in books. He just asked me if I wanted to go randomly in the library. I haven't been asked by anyone and he seems rather interesting, so I figured, Why not?" She said passively.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing important," she said before opening her book. I look at her for a moment before leaving the table. I walk outside to the school yard and sit on a bench by this creepy mermaid statue.

"What's your problem?" Fred said creeping up behind me.

"Piss off," I said not in the mood for him.

"Can you fill me in on what I did?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, nothing? You're just being a pissy girl for fun?"

"Just go away Fred," I sighed.

"Is this about Katie?" He asked and I just ignore him, messing with the mermaid statue.

"Mate, I didn't know you wanted to ask Hermione," he said regretfully.

"Freddie, no worries mate. I didn't want to ask her. Catch up with you in a bit," I lied, walking away from him to the lake. I walk to the Durmstrang ship and look at the outside of it. The ship was the size of two full-grown dragons and I figured the inside was just as big. Something magically big, like the tents we used at the World Cup. I see Krum at the bow of the boat, laughing like an obliviated gorilla. If only I could wipe that stupid smile off his face, I'd feel better. He says something to one of his fellow classmates and brings out a Firebolt, just like Harry's. He jumps on it and starts flying super fast around the lake, making the water form a dip tunnel following behind him. The water had to be below freezing, the air was cold too guess this is beach weather to them though. He probably doesn't want to lose his flying skills due to the tournament. If he was such a good champion and so well read, you think he would have thought to use the Firebolt like Harry did, against the Chinese Fireball. He starts doing twirls and stupid moves he made during the World Cup game and before you know it, an audience was forming outside on the grounds and on the Durmstrang ship. Students started clapping when he would do a twirl here and shouting his name when he did a twirl there. It was getting rather irritating, so, I lifted my wand standing along side a large pine tree, and whisper a hurling hex charm.

" _Iactus Virga,"_ I whispered, sending a hurling spell towards Krum. It shot him off his broom into the lake, causing a gorilla sized splash in the water. All the girls that were outside were screaming with worry but of course he pops out of the water and takes his shirt off, they were no longer devastated. I turn to walk back inside and see Hermione glaring at me, I look down and walk pass her quickly. I didn't feel like having dinner tonight or feel like begin around everyone. I run upstairs to my room and lay down on the bed. I look out the window and see a snitch sized owl trying it's hardest to deliver a message back to Ron. I admire Pig, despite his size, that owl tries his best to make Ron proud. I doze off seconds later not realizing how exhausted I was.

 **xxx**

Christmas is my favorite holiday of the year to celebrate at Hogwarts. This place is like a winter wonderland and the snow seems like it cleans the whole dirty outside to a clear white canvas. I loved the gifts and treats my mum sends every year. I loved the snowball fights Fred and I had, we started a good 90% of the snow ball fights at this school these pass few years. This year however, I didn't feel so cheery, and it was starting to get to me.

"Don't get complacent Harry, just like Sirius said there are still two tasks ahead," Hermione said seriously to Harry, knowing I eavesdropped on the conversation, she lets Sirius' name slip more often.

"Hermione lay off him will you? He'll figure his egg out in time, get off his back," I snapped, pouring some juice in my goblet. She whipped her head a me and gave a hurtful look before looking back down at her book.

"He's right Hermione, Harry has ages to figure it out," siding with me, while he played chess with Harry.

"George, we better be off, it's time to get ready for our dates for tonight," Fred said winking.

"Hermione who are you taking then?" Harry asked before getting his Knight demolished by Ron's Queen.

"Yeah, who?" Ron asked suspiciously. I guess she hadn't told either of them.

"A friend, I must go though. I told Luna I'd help her get ready, see you," she said quickly. She started putting away all of her things that were at the table.

"Hey! What about Fleur? Ron said desperately.

"Ron, I found out that she is part veela, so maybe that's why you're so obsessed with her and," Harry started to say

"She should be looking for you right..about…now," Fred interrupted, smiling and then winking at me. I see Fleur rush in a hurry, looking frantically around the hall. She locks eyes with Ron and runs over to him. She outstretches her arms and tackles him off his seat, sitting on top of him on the ground.

"I was 'oping you would ask me to zee ball, ittle Ronnie," Fleur said kissing Ron on each cheek. He cheeks instantly went red and he was speechless. She then repeating to kiss both sides of his cheek. I thought his face was going to explode.

"What did you do?" Hermione snapped at Fred and I.

"I did nothing but what business is it of yours anyway?" I snapped, turning my back on her. Fred and I then started walking to the common room to get ready for the ball.

"What did you do mate? Bribe her with galleons we don't have?" I asked curiously and kind of worried.

"Let's just say Fleur had a little drop of 'love' with her afternoon tea," Fred smiled throwing me a small vial.

"Love potion? Are you mad? She's going to kill him," I said gravely.

"Zon't worry Georgie, I barely put enough of ze potion in. Just enough drops to make 'er wii battzzy, for our ittle Ronnie," he mimicked Fleur. "It will wear off in 24 hours anyway," Fred said laughing. "Besides doesn't Ron deserve some fun? Being Harry's best mate must be hard on our brother."

"Yes, I guess you're right. But, a veela? A veela who is under a love potion? Ron is in for a rough night," I said laughing nervously.

"We will keep a watch on him. A little dab of this and Hermione could be going with you instead," he persuaded but I ignored him and we rushed through the portrait to get into our dress robes. We run into Lee and all end up getting ready together, didn't take long for Lee and I. We sat and chatted a bit, about Quidditch and the tournament. We finally were getting tired of waiting on Fred.

"I didn't realize how much of a girl you were mate," I said, laughing at Fred fixing his hair.

"Well, after Angelina sees me tonight she'll be thinking, 'sex on a stick'," he grinned walking away to his luggage chest.

"I amaze myself sometimes on quickly I can get ready, even if I overslept," Lee said adjusting his tie.

"I see you're not trying to impress Katie then?" Fred asked looking at my attire.

"I look fine, sorry ties bother the piss out of me," I said looking in the mirror. My black dress robes were just the same as his, my hair just was shaggy and stead of silken back. "I'll pass on looking like Draco."

"It's not like Draco," Fred snapped before looking back into the mirror and shaking the smoothness out of his hair back into a tattered mess like mine.

"We ready then?" Lee asked walking to the door.

"We have got to be the sexiest looking blokes around this castle, I must say," Fred said walking behind Lee. I follow them down the stairs and we leave the portrait heading towards the entrance hall. We seen Harry and Ron and caught up with them, patently awaiting for our dates.

"Looking sharp Harry, your date will be impressed compared to the mess you usually look," I said walking up next to him.

"Ron, you look…ridiculous," Fred said seriousy.

"Nose down Freddie," he said glumly.

"At least your date will draw the attention from you," I said reassuring him. He smiled quickly, and turned red.

"You have lipstick on your neck mate," Fred said grinning at Ron. He quickly took his sleeve from the tux and wiped it off.

"I wonder who Hermione is coming with?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"No idea, will be sad if she comes stag though."

"She's not coming stag, hell froze over if you two idiots got dates and she didn't," Fred said sitting down on a stone bench. Fred and I see Angelina wave, followed by Katie. Fleur rushed passed everyone and jumped into Ron's arm going into a kissing fit. They walk into the Great Hall when Lovegood shows up for Harry. Katie and Angelina are making small talk with someone that we couldn't see at the top of the stairwell. Once Angelina moved aside we saw it was Krum and next to him, a glowing angel. Her smile was brighter than usual and I never realized how beautiful her laugh was. She was wearing a long blue dress that made her smile stand out more than it already did. Everyone around her was staring, in shock mostly but, I knew she was always beautiful. All dolled up for a ball or not. She will be the talk of the night I'm sure, not only because of the gorilla holding her arm. Seeing her seemed to change my sour mood drastically. She seemed different, I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Bloody hell, look at Hermione," Lee said with his mouth wide open.

"Now there's my competition," Fred said smiling. "Who knew under all that wild hair was a siren beauty." Her hair! That's what was different, it's so straight and shiny instead of goofy and everywhere, which I like.

"She brought Krum?" Lee said in shock.

"Krum asked her actually," I said moving away from Lee to see her better. She starts walking down leaving Viktor to talk to Cedric, to come greet us. She was beaming happily like a kid getting candy after bedtime.

"Fred, George, Lee," she says toe act of us, smiling from ear to ear.

"I better go find my date," Lee said blushing running in.

"Ron is going to have a fit when he sees your date," Fred said, not looking away from her. "You look absolutely breath-taking," he said bending down kissing her hand. Angelina and Katie walk down and stand by Fred and I. I pinch Fred to get him out of his siren trance and he comes back.

"Shall we Angelina," he says smiling, trying to recover. "Shall we Katie, George has to run to the bathroom," they both grab one of his hands and walk into the Great Hall. Before he enters he turns his head and mouths to Hermione, 'Save me a dance' and then winks.

"Cocky git that one," I said breaking the silence from her and I.

"You two do have a lot in common but you don't seem as arrogant," she laughs.

"You look beautiful Hermione," I said softly, moving closer to her. She made me feel nervous and I felt my palms getting sweaty. Suddenly my mind was blank and I got lost in the same trance as Freddie.

"Thank you, you look handsome as well," she blushed, pushing some hair behind my ear. We stare at each other for a moment and it suddenly felt silent as if no one was around. Then the booming of a giant walked our way.

"Ready?" Viktor the giant asked, walking in-between her and I. He shot me a look that if I had to compare it to something it would be something along the lines of 'Piss off'. I know right away this dance is going to be brilliant.

"Yes," she said smiling grabbing his hand, she shoots me a weak smile before entering the hall. "You could take him Georgie," I said to myself before walking into the hall.

The hall looked like Madame Glossy herself used every single piece of cleaning supplies she owed. The place was spotless and decorated in every inch of the hall. Huge Christmas trees were everywhere decorated from head to toe. Snowflakes were falling from the enchanted ceiling, softly hitting the heads of students. The food looked wonderful and smelled almost as good as mum's cooking. The perfect place to describe as a winter wonderland. The table weren't our usual tables they were small circle shaped tables, pushed against one side of the hall to leave room for a dance floor. Pass the dance floor was a stage for the band I heard were showing up soon. I see Fred and them and walk to the table.

"Blimey! Did you see Hermione?" Ron whispered to me, trying to keep Fleur distracted for a moment.

"Yes, she looks stunning," I said looking up at the head table. Every champion and their date were up there, preparing for the feast. Along with staff and the judges. I look down the line at the table and see Hermione sitting with Krum, they're both laughing over something stupid I'm guessing.

"No, not that idiot, she's with Viktor Krum!" He said in disbelief, "she does look like she combed her hair though."

"You probably should stop staring at Krum and Hermione when you have a date," I said loudly, turning Fleur's face into a hot pink color. She storms off.

"Thanks a lot George," he snapped running after her. "Fleur he was joking! I love Krum not Hermione!" I smile and then in an instant the tables appeared with tons of food.

"Nice one mate," Fred said laughing.

"He'll be back, she's obsessed with him remember?" I said picking up a Butterbeer.

"You're not 17 yet," Katie said watching me drink the Butterbeer.

"Stop me then?" I said finishing it off.

"We're celebrating anyway Katie," Fred said giving me an uneasy look. He grabs a beer and grabs one for Angelina, "Happy belated Birthday to Ang!" He yells as they clink their glasses together. I fake clink and drink another. I see Ron and Fleur running back, all is forgiven. She's whispering in his ear and he's giggling like a nervous school boy.

"I must run to ze bathroom Ronnie," she said rubbing her nose with his then rushing out of the hall.

"You two are revolting," I said reaching for another drink.

"I'm starving," he said ignoring me, shoving round cut potatoes in his mouth. Fleur hurries back and sits down snugging next to him. You think he be curious on why she is suddenly obsessed with him but I guess he's just enjoying it while he can. They start feeding each other chocolate tarts and that causes me to look away disgusted. She's usually so uptight and snooty, actually kind of nice to see her acting a bet bizarre and mental over Ron. Everyone eats and chats about the tournament mainly, even though that's all we've been able to talk is the first task since it finished, aside from the ball. I can't wait for the second task so we can change the subject around here. I can't bare another "Krum's leg almost got bit off!" story from Ron.

Dumbledore announces it was time for the champions to start the first dance and that was my cue to walk outside. I grab a Butterbeer and head outside by a fountain surrounded by snow covered bushes. I start walking around the fountain and music starts playing in the hall echoing outside and it sounded wonderful. It felt nice out tonight, just the right amount of cold. It's not dead cold freezing but, it's to where you can barely see your breath when you blow air from your mouth. The Weird Sisters start playing after the champions dance and everyone starts going mad inside. I see Neville jumping around with Ginny like a lunatic, it made me laugh. Next I see some daft red-headed fool walk to the archway to outside.

"Brother!" Fred yells throwing his hands in the air, happily.

"Brother!" I say less enthused.

"I think the time has come we had a serious talk," he starts to say.

"Yeah?"

"George, we both promised we would intervene when we started acting like Percy. I'll give St. Mungo's a call right now," he started to say dramatically.

"Piss off," I said, laughing.

"Katie is looking for you," he says softly.

"Is she?"

"You could at least act interested," he said handing me some fireworks.

"I'll send your fair lady to you my brother," he yelled running back inside before I could stop him. Katie is great, she's very nice and plays Quidditch very well. I just can't seem to be interested in our conversations if it's not Quidditch related? I probably should lighten' up a bit, this event happens once in a lifetime. Stop being so stupid George, I start to head back inside before I bump right into Hermione.

"Oh! Sorry," I said apologetically.

"Not the first time you've done that, probably won't be the last," she smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask curiously.

"Fred told me there's a hurt dog out here, I thought it might be," she started to say.

"Sirius?" I grin.

"Are you having a good time?" She said smiling.

"I've had better, but it's nice to see everyone let loose a bit, especially you."

"I'm having an amazing time, did you see Neville? Krum seems to opened up a bit too," she blushed. The music suddenly changed to a slower pace and Hermione started to sway side to side.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

" Would you like to dance?" I smile, reaching for her hand.

"I'm an awful dancer, I'll look foolish," she said nervously.

"Well, we're fools whether we dance or not in my eyes."

"Yes," she said, blushing. I put my arms around her and pull her close to me. She lays her head against my chest and I lay my head on her head. We start swaying in an invisible circle to the beat of the music.

"You really do look amazing," I whispered softly.

"Thanks George," she whispered back. The song ended and we kept swaying for a moment before she heard her name being called. She looks at me and we stare at each other and it was hard to look away from her. The lights from the statue were reflecting off her eyes and they made them sparkle. It started to snow on top of us and my theory came true, everything looks better in the snow. Everyone calls for her again.

"The Yule ball calls for you mi-lady," I say bowing in front of her, kissing her hand. "Thank you for the dance." She smiles and I watch her walk inside. I enjoy the snow for a few more minutes before walking back inside the Great Hall. I see Fred getting a drink at the refreshment table so, I walk over to him.

"Hey."

"How was the dance?" He said smiling.

"It was good thank you,"I laugh nervously, running my hand through my hair. "Where's Katie?"

"Over there dancing with Angelina, don't worry, I told her I pranked you earlier with a future product I was testing. Told her you weren't feeling well. She bought it, go talk to her if you want."

"Always have my back don't you?"

"I spoke to Ludo," Fred said angrily.

"Dodging still?"

"Yes."

"What a rat."

"We'll get him brother, I'm not even worried about it. So, want to go hang with us and Katie?"

"Actually I'm beat, mind if I just crash early?"

"No problem Georgie," he said patting my back, walking away. "Wish me luck with the girls!"

"Don't think you need it Freddie," I laugh, and start to walk away. Before I pass the exit I see Hermione with Krum, Fleur and them. Fleur and Ron are all snuggled together listening to Krum go on about something. How can they even understand the troll? I'll feel bad for Ron when we have to tell him what we did to Fleur's tea. At least he had a splendid evening, that smile hasn't left his face all night. Harry and Luna are playing with firework proto-types Fred and I were testing out. They oddly fit together, it's like those couples you think what chance in hell but then you see it and it's perfect. Hermione catches me looking, smiles and gives me a small wave. I wave back before leaving the hall. I don't know what's coming over me when it comes to Hermione but, I better figure it out soon before I go mad. Unless, the madness has already begun?

 **Nox.**


	7. Golden Eggs and Mermaids

**Golden Eggs and Mermaids**

 **Hermione's point of view**

Puzzles are an enjoyable hobby of mine when I'm not reading or learning magic, of course. The thing about puzzles though is when you figure it out you're so thrilled, you want to do another one. It feels like magic as if you just learned and demonstrated a spell correctly. But, when you get to a puzzle you can't figure out, you feel like your brain is going to explode. You start repeating the same ideas you had a minute ago. Sort of like the puzzle is slowly turning your thoughts into mush.

"Harry, you need to figure this out," I said frustrated, flipping through all the books on the common room table for what felt like the tenth time. The sun was long gone and darkness had fell over the sky. I think everyone was getting a bit agitated.

"Hermione, I've been trying, lay off will you?" Harry said just as frustrated.

"Why don't you ask Krum, Hermione?" Ron said pretending to be flipping through pages of a book.

"It would be cheating," I snapped at him. Krum would most likely help me knowing how much Harry means to me but I would never ask. I haven't really spoke to him since the night of the ball. He kissed my hand goodnight and sent me off through the portrait. It was actually very sweet but I haven't had time really to speak to him. I've been helping Harry with the egg and the days just seem to sweep by. He smiles at me often and I know he wants to speak with me but I just can't focus on anything but this egg right now. I know I've been bugging George and everyone but I can't help it. We need to figure out this egg and fast before who knows what will happen to Harry.

"Not really if you think about it," George said, looking up from _Twi-wizard Tournament Vol 1_.

"I'm not asking him," I said sternly.

"You know what's strange? Ludo Bagman said he'd point me in the 'right direction' with the egg if I wanted him to, It was really weird," Harry said curiously.

"You should have listened!" Ron yelled.

"No he shouldn't have," I snapped at Ron.

"I didn't Hermione, I don't want to cheat and you know I wouldn't. It's just the fact that he offered it, you know?" Harry said quickly.

"I know, I'm sorry Harry. I'm just a bit jumbled in my head right now," I sighed sitting down next to Ron.

"That's not strange, Ludo is a shady character mate, never listen to him," George said seriously to Harry.

"Yeah, speaking of, what's yours and Fred's deal with him anyway," Ron asked George suspiciously. Ron was on edge about Fred and George putting the love potion in Fleur's tea.

"Nose down Ron," George said glaring at him.

"Well, Cedric did tell me of something that might work well, more "hinted" to me really," Harry said pacing around the table.

"Why the bloody hell are we reading then? Let's try it," George said, shutting his book. "And for the love of Merlin Hermione, it's not cheating! Harry helped Cedric with the dragons."

"I suppose you're right," I said, shutting my book. "What is it then?" I asked Harry.

"That I need to take a bath, he said I could use the prefect's bathroom. I can't tell if he's messing with me or not but I doubt it. He gave me the password and everything."

"A bath? What's that going to solve?" Ron asked bitterly.

"It's worth a shot, these books aren't helping a bit," George said standing from his chair.

"I'm going to bed, I'm not going anywhere with George anyway," Ron glared at him before yawning and walking the stairway. I had tried to make peace with both of them but Ron was acting childish. I finally get him to come and help Harry with the egg but, it was pointless.

"Okay then, you would slow us down anyway, let's go," George snapped, leading us through the portrait.

"I'll get you back George, just you wait," Ron yelled down the stairs.

"Empty threats," George whispered under his breath before heading to the Fat Lady.

"No, wait!" We should take Harry's invisibility cloak," I said quickly.

"She's right, I'll go grab it," Harry agreed running up the stairs. I walk over to the table and pick up another book, sighing.

"What are you huffing and puffing about," George asked.

"Harry said he figured this egg out ages ago," I said angrily.

"Oh, let the boy be, this is a lot to handle on a fourth year," George said calmly.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried is all."

"I know, you're always worrying, stop. Harry is like a young Dumbledore, just less senile."

"I can't help it, they just risk everything, without thinking. Hoping it will turn out all okay."

"That doesn't sound like Harry, I think stuff just happens to him and he deals with it the best he can without going mental or getting killed." Hearing that come from his mouth made me smile. He's right, Harry is dealing with all of this the best way he can. Ludo even offered to help him win and he passes on it? He is a worthy champion, even if he's a fourth year.

"You're a brilliant idiot sometimes," I said shutting my book, smiling up at him.

"I love how you can compliment and insult me at the same time," George laughs.

"I'm also irritated with you," I snapped, changing the subject.

"Me? Why?"

"Ron?" I said in an obvious tone.

"Oh," he said softly, nervously running his hands through his hair.

"I knew it would be a bad idea and end up this way."

"Ron will be fine, he's a big boy."

"He just threatened you? How would you feel if someone did it to you?"

"Probably laugh."

"I'm sure," I huffed sarcastically, "you knew he really liked Fleur," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Look Hermione, it was Fred's idea anyway, I didn't know until later. Plus let's not ignore the fact the woman is part veela! It could be just his mind warped from that," he said quickly.

"I'm sure you would have went along with it anyway."

"Odds are in that favor, yes," he agreed honestly.

"Nice George," I said annoyed, shaking my head.

"Hermione, look, I apologize okay? I should have told Ron sooner but he looked so happy? I didn't have the heart to tell him after I seen them at the ball."

"I wish you guys would make up already," I said sighing.

"We will, Ron just likes to be dramatic. He'll stop pouting in a couple of days."

"Ok, let's go," Harry says from the stairs, throwing the cloak around us. He pulls out the Marauders Map and we use it to go to the prefect's bathroom.

"Harry you really should turn that in, what if someone gets their hands on it that wants you killed? We've been talking about that being a possibility, with your name ending up in the goblet," I whispered, worried.

"Over my dead body, Granger. He's not getting rid of it, now stop talking nonsense," George whispers.

"George did you know Lupin is Moony?" Harry said excitedly, lifting up the map, ignoring me completely.

"No! That's brilliant! Who are the others?" George asked.

"Shhh, we are here," I snapped. Harry whispers the password and we walk in.

"Bloody hell, I always meant to break in here," George said taking off the cloak walking around the bathroom.

"The tub is huge and look at all the nozzles," Harry said walking to the tub.

"You could swim in this thing. No wonder Percy was so annoying and in a hurry to get his badge," George said walking next to Harry.

"Yeah, I'm sure this tub is the only reason he wanted to become prefect," I said sarcastically, shaking my head.

"So you think so too?" George said, smiling at me.

"Okay, so what next?" I ask Harry, ignoring George.

"Well, I think you two should go in the corner and cover up with the cloak. I don't need you two getting in trouble for me. Actually, go into a stall because Moody's eye can see through my cloak," Harry said pointing to the stalls. He turns the knob on the tub and water starts pouring out fast.

"Is that really necessary?" I said taking the cloak from him.

"Hermione, I don't want you two to get in trouble okay?" He said sincerely. I nod my head and walk to the first stall with George.

"Yeah Hermione, plus he's going to get naked, do you really want to see that?" George smiled, walking behind me. I throw the cloak over both of us and shut the door. It's really cramped in here so my body is right up against his.

"Who knew this was all it took to be this close to you," George smirked, looking down at me.

"Oh, shut it," I smile back. "Harry, you okay?" I whisper softly when I hear the water turn off.

"Yes, I'm getting in the bath now." I turn back to George and he's hovering over me a bit. It makes me laugh out loud.

"What's so funny," George whispers.

"Nothing, just this situation," I snickered, pointing at how close we were to the toilet.

"Yeah, you do the strangest things for Potter," George laughs.

"You would to."

"I'm here because of you Granger," he said honestly, lifting the cloak a bit. I smile up at him and I start to hear his heart beat from his chest. I lay my head on his chest and feel the beat hitting my temple. Next thing I know we hear a loud screech come from outside the stall, scaring me. I jump and George squeezes me into him.

"It was just the egg," he whispers so softly I barely understood it. Before I could say anything to Harry, I hear Myrtle talking to him. I cover up George's mouth and but my finger to my lips telling him to keep quiet. Myrtle then starts talking to Harry about the egg and it goes quiet. I look up at George and feel his smile in my hand, I take my hand away and mouth I was sorry. When I look up, I get lost in his eyes, we both are staring comfortably and the heat from our bodies was making us sweat under the cloak. He smiles and then pushes my hair behind my ear. He then moves his hand down to my cheek leaning in and I close my eyes thinking our lips were going to touch...

"HERMIONE!" Harry yells, snapping my eyes open and causing me to rush out of the stall.

"What!" I said terrified.

"Are there mer-people in the Black Lake?"

"Yes Harry, for goodness sake," I said relieved Myrtle didn't try drowning him. George walks up behind me and smiles at me causing my face to flush. It felt like fireflies were having a party in my stomach. I look away from him and look back at Harry.

"We best get out of here before someone notices," Harry said grabbing the egg from the bath. "We'll talk in the common room." I agree and turn away for Harry to get changed. He finishes and we cover up with the cloak, rushing up to the common room.

"So? What happened?" I ask Harry curiously, taking the cloak off.

"Mermaids," he whispered to himself.

"Yes, what about them?" I said impatiently.

"They sung a song saying that an hour long I'll have to look to recover what they took? But I'm not entirely sure what I have important enough to take?" Harry said curiously.

"How on earth will you be able to breathe underwater for one hour is the more important question?" George asked seriously.

"I guess that's what we have to figure out," I said walking back to the common room table where all the books we had been looking throw were still out.

"Hermione can we please read more tomorrow? My head feels like it's going to burst," Harry said looking exhausted.

"Yes," I smile weakly, giving in. "Maybe rested minds will do us some good."

"Thanks," he smiled at me, dragging himself to his room. I look over at George and he's staring at me.

"What?" I laugh walking to the table.

"It's just sweet how you take care of Harry and my dim-witted brother."

"Aww, give Fred some credit, he isn't that dim-witted." I smile at him.

"Clever," he said sarcastically, smiling back at me. "Look, I'm sorry about Ron, can you forgive me?" He said sencerely.

"Always," I said, smiling at him weakly.

"Soft spot for me, huh Granger?" He smiled, wickedly.

"Well, I guess I'll get some rest and we'll pick this up in the morning," I smiled, ignoring him. I turn to walk upstairs and then George grabs my arm suddenly turning me around. He lightly kisses me on the cheek.

"Night Hermione," he whispers in my ear before turning away and walking to his room. My legs turned to jelly, but I was able to make it to my room. I open the door and close it resting my head on it for a moment. I smile to myself before I lay down and start day-dreaming. I grab one of my pillows and hug it dozing off instantly.

 **xxx**

"Harry, you shouldn't have waited this long, I told you," I whispered to Harry in the back room of Charms.

"Shut it Hermione, he will figure it out. You breathing down his back like a Horntail, is why he can't figure it out," Ron snapped, while practicing a summoning charm. He then went on about a run in he had with Moody and Snape. Ron goes on about Snape maybe putting Harry's name in the fire.

"Ron, give up on Snape already, Dumbledore trusts him," I said irritated.

"He does seem to hate me too much for his own good," Harry whispered. "Hermione is right though, I trust Dumbledore's judgement."

"I'm just saying maybe we shouldn't, wise minds get fooled every once in a while, right?" Ron said, causing me to smile.

"Yes, you're right," I laugh, reassuring him. The class went by fairly quickly, mainly because I had nailed the charm ages ago and all of this stuff Harry has been telling us made it go by fast. We head to Care of Magical Creatures together and Hagrid continues our lessons on unicorns. I usually would be more interested in the unicorns but my mind couldn't take a break from the second task. The evening came quicker than usual the night before the task and my head was pounding.

"Nothing!" George said slamming his book shut.

"There's something here I just have to find it," I yawned, rubbing my watery eyes.

"I should be an Animagus like Sirius," Harry said laying his head on the table.

"Brilliant! I'll become one too!" George said immediately.

"Not brilliant, you have to register and all sorts of other paperwork. Besides you wouldn't have time anyway," I said re-reading the same sentence, yawning.

"I was joking Hermione," Harry said, laughing weakly.

"I'm not," George smiles, ignoring my glare.

"Come on Harry, let's go back up to the library," Ron said exhausted. Harry got up slowly, walking though the portrait with Ron. He seems miserable and it makes my insides turn. I walk over to the chair in front of the fireplace and sit down. George follows me and sits down next to me.

"We'll figure it out Granger, don't worry," George said softly, putting his hand on my back.

"I've been through every single book in that library. I've looked through everything that comes the slightest bit close to mentioning spells that help you breathe under water, nothing. I just hope we find something soon," I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. I open my book back up and try to find the last page I was on. George snatches it from my hands and tosses it across the room.

"No, you need a break," he said, putting his arm around me. We sit there in silence watching the flames split the wood. I guess the heat from the fire made me sleepy and all of the research we tried to do because I had passed out on George. I feel someone tap my shoulder and whisper my name.

"Ms. Granger," someone whispers.

"Yes," I said groggily, adjusting myself on George's leg.

"Ms. Granger!" A louder whisper said, then a tap of a wand on my forehead. My eyes open instantly and I see McGonagall standing over me.

"Professor? Why are you here?" I questioned, stretching my arms and yawning.

"I can ask you the same thing Ms. Granger," she said eyeing George. I look over and see that he was dead asleep with his mouth slightly open, it makes me laugh and that causes another stern look from McGonagall.

"We just were researching," I said honestly. She stares at me a moment before accepting what I said. She waves her finger to the portrait and I follow her out.

"What's this about?" I whispered, following her through the portrait hole.

"The second task dear," she whispered grimly, making me feel uneasy. I walk down the staircase and see Ron at the end of them. I eye him questionably and he just shrugs. Why on earth will she be needing me and Ron for the second task?

 **Nox.**


	8. Revenge

**Revenge**

 **George's point of view**

It's insane how thick the air feels when something thrilling is happening at Hogwarts. As if learning magic wasn't enough for these people? Everyone is talking and rushing, it seems like they never will catch a breath. The day of the second task is finally here and the students have gone mad with excitement.

"No wonder they cancelled morning classes, this place is a mad-house. As if anyone would pay attention in Potions, with Snape. A student would end up killing another student from not paying attention. Everyone is too focused on the tournament, they're losing it,"I said to Fred, looking around us. We walk to the lake trying not to get hit by running students.

"I don't get why though, we're just going to be freezing our asses off for an hour waiting for them to pop out of the water," Fred said putting his wool hat on.

"Aw, is my wittle Freddie cold," I said pinching his cheeks.

"Piss off git." He said smacking my hand away. I laugh at him and we continue our walk to the lake. I look up and see Katie Bell rushing over to me, smiling cheerfully.

"Hey George," she said blushing, grabbing my shoulder tightly.

"Um, hey Katie," I said confused, taking her hand off of me.

"You look smashing today, mind if I join you for the task?" She smiled, linking our arms together. I un-link them and pat her hand.

"Mind if we meet you down there? I have to talk to Fred for a second," I look at him nervously, he is trying not to hold in a laugh.

"Sure," she giggled, kissing my cheek and running off. I look away from her and see Fred go into a laughing fit.

"What in the bloody hell was that about?" I snapped at Fred, mind-blown, rubbing my cheek as if it was dirty.

"No idea, she's right though, you do look smashing I must say," he laughed, fixing my shirt.

"PISS OFF," I yell, slapping his hand away. Lee runs over and joins us.

"Boys," he says, walking along side of us.

"Have you seen Hermione?" I ask Fred, looking around the lake for her.

"She's gone mad I guess, probably the magic in the air," Fred was telling Lee about Katie, "and no I haven't sorry."

"Krum probably has her tied up somewhere huh mate?" Lee whispered to Fred, laughing. Fred hits him hard in the shoulder and gives me a sorrowful look.

"I wonder where she is?" I mumble to myself. Fred then grabs a Hufflepuff, first year, by the robe and turns him around.

"Excuse me, have you seen a short, curly haired, know it all by chance?" He questioned the kid who just shook his head and ran off.

"Was that necessary?" I snapped, watching the kid run off terrified.

"I'm just trying to help you find your veela mate," he whispered. We start walking again and I see Katie wave to me, giggling with her mates. Lee runs over and joins them.

"Why does she keep staring at me?"

"Go ask her, how should I know? She seemed interested at the dance but you were a worthless git so, no idea where her head is at. The air is just all crazy you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," I say unconvinced walking down to the lake. All the champions were already on the dock in their suits but I didn't see Harry.

"Where is Potter?" Fred said noticing it too. I look up the hill and see him rushing down as if he was soaring on a broom.

"There," I laugh, pointing at him. He runs up to us and stops abruptly to catch his breath.

"Why hello sleeping beauty," Fred said touching his wild hair.

"Stop," he managed to say, hitting Fred's hand away.

"Why in a rush? You're about to face who knows what down there," I said nervously, looking at the black, eerie lake.

"I over-slept, I was up all night in the library," he managed to say again, starting to breathe normally again.

"Good luck mate," Fred pats Harry's back before heading over to where Lee Jordan was.

"Did you figure it out?" I asked curiously in a hush tone, walking with Harry.

"Last minute, Dobby helped me," he smiled, lifting his hand up that was filled with some gooey substance.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" I said disgusted.

"Gillyweed, apparently."

"Well mate, I hope it works. Have you see Hermione by chance? I've been looking for her since I woke up?" I thought it was odd she just left me on the couch without a word? Things have been really interesting between us since our dance at the Yule ball. We've been together almost every second since, mainly because of Harry but, I'm not complaining.

"No, sorry. Have you see Ron?

"No, where is everybody?" I ask curiously.

"I'm not sure but it's odd they're not here to support me," Harry said disappointedly but with a hint of worry.

"I'll keep an eye out mate, no worries I'm sure something came up. Think about the task, nothing else," I said reassuringly.

"Thanks George, well hopefully I'll see you in an hour," he smiled weakly, running off to the dock. I walk up to Fred, Lee and an over-zealous Katie and wink at Harry before he eats the Gillyweed. All the champions jump in the lake with their wands and silence fell over until all the ripples in the water were gone.

"Where in the hell are Ron and Hermione?" I said irritated at this point.

"Don't know but what are the odds you think one of the champs won't make it?" Lee said sitting on the dock.

"Lee, shut it, they all will make it. Dumbledore just said he is ready for anyone who has any trouble," I said trying to avoid eye-contact with Katie.

"He didn't tell the champions that though," Fred noticed.

"I bet Harry places in first, don't you George?" Katie said, surprising me from behind.

"Yes," I said uncomfortably, not enjoying her popping up everywhere.

"Harry is a smart kid," Fred said reassuringly.

"He will befriend a mermaid, knowing him. That kid has seen and been though things, half of us will never see or know," I said with a sense admiration in my voice.

"I wonder if there's a beautiful mermaid out there thinking about me too," Fred sighed, looking out in the lake.

"You're pathetic," I laugh hitting his shoulder.

"I can't believe what you guys did to Ron," Lee said throwing a rock in the pond but then it shot out of the water and hit him in the head.

"That's what you get for begin stupid," Fred said laughing.

"Why is everyone on about that? We gave him a night of his life with a veela and yet we're getting all this rubbish," I said irritated.

"Loving Fleur seems tiresome though, maybe he dodged a huge mistake," Fred said faking exhaustion.

"Oh! Did you see that in the water! It was beautiful? Has to be a mermaid," Lee yelled rubbing his head then pointing at the water.

"There's nothing here mate," I said looking at the flat, un rippled lake.

"You're losing your mind, that rock hit you pretty hard," Fred said laughing, poking Lee's head.

"Well, I call dibs then if you don't believe me," Lee smiled, pushing Fred's hand away.

"She wouldn't choose you anyway for I am king, Lee Jordan," Fred mocked in a deep tone.

"I didn't vote for you," Lee snickered.

"You don't vote you idiot," I laugh.

"Let's have a fight to the death then!" Lee said lifting his wand.

"You're in dangerous territory my friend," Fred smiled mischievously, lifting his wand.

"Lee, you're in your head, the mermaid has you brainwashed," I said shaking him, laughing.

"Wands down you two," Minerva yelled from the dock and if looks could kill. I let go of Lee and we all start laughing uncontrollably. We go to the field and start sending playful charms at each other, where McGonagall couldn't see us. Fred hit Lee with a Bat-Bogey hex and he freaked out, begin terrified of bats. We fall onto the ground laughing.

"You have a wonderful laugh, I'll be your veela Georgie," Katie said, smiling, sitting down next to me.

"Err..," I mumbled, getting up from the ground.

"You still owe me a dance you know? If I didn't know any better I would think you didn't want to go with me to the ball?" She said pulling me towards her.

"I just, I wasn't feeling well," I said softly, trying to loosen her grip, eyeing Fred for some support.

"Katie, what's with you?" Fred snapped, bluntly.

"What do you mean?" She said still looking admirably at me.

"You're acting like a nut," He responded.

"I just love everything about your brother," she said, running her hands through my hair.

"Who Percy? He's over on the judges chair woman, over there," he pointed at Percy.

"George, silly. I love him," she said softly, laying her head on me.

"You're joking!" Fred laughed, nervously.

"It's no joke," she whined, squeezing me tight. I pry her arms off of me and hold her hands together.

"Katie, you mind if I talk to Fred for one quick second?" I said sweetly, trying to be calm.

"Of course, handsome," she whispered in my ear. I shiver, wanting to vomit and walk over to the edge of the dock with Fred.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Well, from the looks of it, she may have been slipped a love potion…" Fred started to say. I sat there thinking for a moment and then it hit me. Why didn't I think of this sooner.

"RON! I'm going to kill him," I yelled, face on fire.

"Ron?..Oh, Ron," Fred said in surprise.

"This is your fault you know," I said angrily.

"Sorry mate," he smiled weakly. Before I could say anything else we here screams coming from the dock. Fleur had emerged from the water terrified, shivering to death. I guess she didn't make it to wherever to get back what the mermaids took. Everyone was surrounding her while she weeped. I look around and still don't see Ron and Hermione. Time was going by so slow at this point waiting for the others to come back to surface. Everyone was on edge and it was completely silent. A huge splash came from the right side of me and Cedric Diggory had surfaced with Cho on his arms. We race over and look into the water for the rest. Next I see a shark head shoot out scaring the piss out of some first year, Ravenclaw student. The shark head slowly got smaller and turned into similar thicker head, belonging to the one and only Viktor Krum and on his arms…Hermione?

"Why are earth was Hermione down there?" I question.

"Not sure," Fred shrugged, reaching his arm for Hermione. Harry just said they would take something and they had to retrieve it. Maybe the song was more in depth then that? Maybe it was something of importance. Please Merlin, don't let it be Ron Harry has to save. Since when is Hermione so important to Krum? Hermione was shivering like Fleur was and we cover her with blankets before I could say anything to her she looks over the dock nervously for Harry. Everyone fell silent again waiting, then time went by slowly and the anxiety grew faster. Next thing we know we hear something gasp for breath out of the water. Harry had surfaced with Ron on one arm and I'm guessing Fleur's little sister Gabrielle, we found out from Fleur's screams of relief, on the other. We help Harry out of the water covering them up and reach for Gabrielle.

"Well done mate," I said to Harry patting his back.

"Well done? Harry was too busy trying to save all of us and he just needed to save me," Ron said laughing, shaking his head as he started pushing Gabrielle onto the dock. He asked if she was okay and she nodded her head slightly. We pull Ron out and sit him beside Harry. Fleur rushes over and snatches her sister in her arms, screaming loudly in French. She kisses her sister and then runs over and kisses Harry on the cheek. She turns to Ron and kisses Ron passionately before letting go and running back over to her sister. He went braindead and fell back into the lake.

"Pathetic," Fred and I said in unison.

"He's right though, I came in last trying to be a hero," Harry said, pissed off at himself.

"There's nothing wrong with being the hero mate," I said winking at him.

"Harry! You did wonderfu!" Hermione exclaimed, smiling bigger than ever. It made me feel wonderful how happy she was that Harry completed the task, unharmed.

"I came in last," he said again to her.

"Second to last, ze grindylows, zey attacked her," Hermione mocked Fleur making me laugh. Krum walks over to try and talk to Hermione but she brushes him off, making me smile, holding back a laugh. She buried Harry's brain with question after question. Before we could tell her to take a breath, Ludo gave out the scores for all of the champions. To Harry's relief he ended up being tied with Cedric at the end of everything. For begin the hero he regretted being.

"See mate! Never complain about being the hero. Your heart is who you are, makes you a true Gryffindor," I said happily, grabbing his shoulder.

"Thanks," he smiled, looking exhausted. He reaches out for Ron who just was floating in the water, smiling like a dopey joker.

"Probably should just leave him a bit," Fred smiled, looking down at Ron. Everyone was digging for all the details of the task. Harry finally helped Ron out of the lake and they rushed up to the school. Hermione was still on the dock talking to McGonagall and she caught me staring at her. I look at her and smile weakly. I find it interesting how she can make a messy appearance look alluring. She smiles back at me and I try to push pass people that haven't made their way back to the castle yet. I almost form a path to her, but before I reached her Katie jumped onto me out of know where.

"I'm so happy your friend Harry tied with Cedric," she screamed, pressing her lips against mine. Her grip was deadly and I slide my face off of her and pull her off of me forcefully.

"Katie, bugger off will you!" I snapped, and l look back to Hermione but she wasn't there. I look around the crowd and don't see her. Before I could ask where she went, I catch a glimpse of her curly wet hair walking up the hill. She was looking back at me but turned quickly around when she seen me looking at her. A huge towel was begin wrapped around her by a daft gorilla and my heart sank instantly.

 **xxx**

"I'm going to kill him," I said calmly, pacing around the common room.

"Georgie calm down," Fred said, feet up on the table, reading a piece of parchment.

"I'm going to take him to the dungeon and lock him in a room with spiders, yes that's it," I said talking to myself.

"George…" Fred sighed.

"You're right Fred! I'll enlarge them so it's ten times worse," I said snapping my fingers at his genius.

"George!"

"What!"

"Will you take a breath?"

"Fred, this is your fault you know?"

"You know what? It isn't. You would of went along with Fleur anyway so stop saying that," he said irritated.

"But, it should be you he's cursing," I said defeated, sitting against the wall.

"There's some truth to that, yes. But, it's too late now. He got you, good I'd say," he laughed but then quickly stopped. "I'm sorry."

"Where are those three anyway?" I questioned.

"Going to see that black dog they hang out with all the time. The one we seen when we followed them for a moment thinking they were hiding something?"

"I remember," I sighed.

"Just talk to Hermione when she gets back," he said, throwing the parchment he had at me.

"I will," I sighed, grabbing the paper and reading it. I start reading and then crumble up the paper.

"Same reaction I had, Ludo is fucking messing with us."

"So, he's in a mess with the goblins? Why on earth would he get so deep in it with them?"

"The man is a walking dung-brain. I wouldn't expect nothing less."

"All our savings," I said sadly, exhausted from everything happening to me lately.

"We'll figure it out," Fred said not having a worry in his tone.

"Why are you so positive?"

"I'm the Ying to your Yang brother. Hermione to your Potter. The…"

"I get it," I laugh, throwing the balled up parchment at him.

"You would feel better if you took a rest, just go and I'll cover for you in Flitwicks. He loves us you know, piece of cake," he offered, grabbing his books.

"I think I will mate, thanks," I agreed, waving goodbye to him before walking up to my bed. I walk through the door and crash onto my bed. I turn over and face the ceiling, drifting into thought. I hope I can fix this stuff with Hermione. She'll understand about Ron and Katie, right? She has to…

 **xxx**

"George!" Fred screamed.

"What?!" I said, putting a pillow over my head.

"Oh? You're not dead, thats good. It's dinner time sleeping beauty, get up."

"Dinner time?" I mumbled. "It's… dinner time!" I shot up from the bed. "Why didn't you wake me you stupid git?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your favorite brother?" I shake my head, and rush to find my shoes. I grab one throw it on and search for the other one.

"George."

"What, Freddie, kind of busy," I said looking under the bed.

"Looking for this?" He questioned, lifting my shoe up, I run over and grab it.

"Thanks."

"She'll be at dinner, don't worry," he said laughing, collapsing on the bed.

"Thanks Freddie," I said rushing out of the door, down to the Great Hall. I stop at the entrance to catch my breath and walk in to our usual table. I see Hermione, Ron and Harry hovering over someone. I rush over to see the fuss and then see my favorite gorilla.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said softly, consoling him.

"What happened?" Harry snapped at Krum. "I found Dumbledore and then when we walk back to you, you were passed out."

"I vos attacked, I don't know," he said, pathetically.

"What happened?" I tap Hermione but she ignores me.

"He vos out of his mind," Krum grunted.

"Hermione, Ron, can I talk to you for a second?" Harry said walking away. They both get up and follow him. I see Krum look over to me.

"Fancy what you see?" I snap.

"Stay away vom Hermionniny," he threatened.

"Sorry mate, no idea who that is," I smile, turning away to catch up with Harry. He grabs my arm forcefully and grips it.

"Stay away," he whispered this time.

"Look, I don't fancy gorillas, especially Bulgarian ones," I smiled, ripping from his grip. I wink and him and run to catch Hermione and them. I see Fred walking to the school yards and catch up to him. I bet he gets a kick out of Krum, I guess the gorilla is really into Hermione.

"Have you seen Harry and them?" I asked, searching the yard.

"Not sure but, I finished the letter to blackmail Ludo though," he grinned handing it to me.

"Keep it down will you, stuff is happening all over this school, who knows who's listening," I whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Crouch was attacked."

"BATTY CROUCH?" Fred laughed in hysterics.

"Stop it will you, let's go to the Owlery. Help me find Harry after?"

"Sure thing brother," he said patting my back. "Batty Crouch," he laughed again. We rush up the staircase to the Owlery.

"You sure black-mailing is the best way to go?" I ask after reading the parchment.

"So, Crouch just was having a fit?" A voice whispered.

"Shh, of course, but.." Fred started to say before stopping abruptly.

"Who you black-mailing?" Ron said grinning, having an owl fly off his arm with a letter attached.

"You, we found what was under that loose floorboard in your room," I lied, grinning at him. His face went red.

"He was joking, what do you have under that floorboard?" Fred laughed, rushing over.

"So, Crouch has gone mad aye?" I said, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Yes, he lost it," Harry said seriously, sitting down on the pavement, petting Hedwig.

"You really think it's You Know Who?" Ron whispered. Hermione smacked his arm like a cat reflex.

"You think it's Voldy?" Fred said in surprise.

"Let's not talk about it, I just need a break," Harry said holding his forehead.

"You look a mess Harry," I said.

"I think he's never looked better," Fred said, attaching our letter to an owl.

"George is right, maybe you should rest," Hermione sighed standing up from a stone bench. Maybe her agreeing with me means she's not mad at me anymore or whatever it is that she is with me. Harry and Ron got up and started walking out. Fred winked at me and rushed behind them. Hermione starts to walk out and I grab her arm.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What?" She said annoyed.

"I just wanted to explain about Katie."

"There's nothing to explain."

"There is, see Ron, the prat, wanted revenge and," I started to say.

"George, I'm busy, I can't deal with this right now. You can do what you want with Katie, I don't care, I'll see you," she said ignoring me. She sounded hurt which hurt me instantly. Before I could respond she was rushing off, out of the Owlery. I walk over to opening window and sit down on it, looking over the school grounds. Hedwig flies over and sits on my knee, I smile and pet her head. I see Fred run up and head over to me.

"How did it go?" He asked softly, obviously already knowing the answer.

"You know what I love about waking up today?" I said, looking at Hedwig's piercing eyes.

"What?" He said, sitting down next to me. I look at him and smile.

"None of it."

 **Nox.**


	9. The Maze

**_Tinyslippers_ -Thank you! :) **

**_Selkura_ -Thank you so much, I'm glad you are liking it! I think it's cute too :3**

 ** _Changsterfan_ -I'm fine with it but thank you for your review :D As long as people like you are enjoying it, I'm happy :3**

 **The Maze**

 **Hermione's point of view**

It's sad to know that trouble just seems to be tied to Harry like a troublesome knot he can't undo. Harry being my best friend means that I will forever be in that knot with him. Within the troublesome knot is our knot, our knot of never-ending friendship. Nothing will ever break that knot but I will find a way to destroy the trouble that is tied to him, us. He deserves a life better than this one and I will do what I can to make it happen. Hogwarts was supposed to be one of the greatest events of his life but Voldemort wanting to kill him each year is making it intolerable. Harry is one of the only people You-Know-Who couldn't kill and it's causing Harry's years at Hogwarts to be extremely dangerous. Voldemort can't get over the fact 'love' saved Harry, he will never know how powerful that type of magic is. Love will defeat him again one day, it will always be his weakness. Harry will never let the love leave him. The love of magic, his friends…everything he finds dear, will remain inside of him forever. Harry will conquer anything, I put all my faith in him and will always be by his side, for that is true friendship.

"How are you this evening Harry?" I said, sitting down next to him at our table, in the Great hall.

"I'm fine," he muttered, picking at his food, not eating.

"Any more dreams?" I ask concerned but trying to play it cool. He had a dream about Voldemort and Wormtail thenight before. I've been worried sick since.

"No, Hermione," he said irritated.

"You talk to Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"Did he help?"

"Not really, a little I guess."

"Hermione, drop it will you," Ron said, putting food on his plate. I look back at Harry and he looked like he hadn't slept.

"Let's just focus on the maze then," I said changing the subject.

"Can I at least finish my breakfast without a thought?" Harry said whining.

"Yes, I'll meet you guys in the library after," I said getting up from the table, walking to the library. I walk up to the library and sit in my usual spot but before I sit down I see someone under the table. I sit my stuff on the table and bend down, shaking the body.

"5 more minutes," George whispered, eyes shut still.

"George," I laughed. His eyes shot open and he looked at me starstruck.

"Hermione?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes, "am I dreaming still?"

"You dream of me?" I laugh again, handing him a water out of my bag.

"No," he scoffed, "you and I were attacking a gang of gorillas. It was wild."

"That doesn't sound like me," I laugh.

"No, but figure if anyone could persuade you to fight off gorillas it would be me," he smiled confidently.

"That may be true," I agreed.

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Damn! I'm late to meet Fred," he said rubbing his head.

"Why on earth are you under the table?" I said confused.

"I just wanted to talk to you and you keep dodging me," he sighed, standing up from under the table, running his hands through his hair. He was right, I had been dodging him ever since the second task. I have no idea why but I just thought him and I might be on the same page of liking one another in a romantic way. Seeing him with Katie at the second task made me feel so stupid for thinking we were anything more than friends. I just feel so different, in a marvelous way, when he's around and when he's not I don't feel like myself anymore. He's like my positive bubble floating around me when I'm all stressed and negative dealing with this horrible tournament. All I have to do is step in that positive bubble for a moment and I'm relaxed completely. Similar to people when they get a refreshing nap and it makes them feel brand new. The way I feel about him is new and scary but addicting in a way. I shouldn't acted that way towards him, I've calmed down. I just was in a sad stage of the realization that maybe what I thought could be with us, won't.

"I'm sorry, I've just been stressed about Harry," I said, not lying technically.

"I know, it's almost over though and you can go from over-stressed, back to your normal amount of stressed self," he laughed, then patted my shoulder.

"I can't wait," I said smiling.

"So, can we talk?" He asked softly.

"Yes, but, do you think it can wait until later? Ron and Harry are on their way up to study so we can have Harry prepared for the third task," I said opening a book I pulled form the bookshelf.

"Of course! No problem, later then?" He said excitedly, walking towards the exit.

"You're not helping?" I smile.

"Would love to but I'm helping Fred with something, I'll try to stop by later. I don't want to miss all this fun," he said in a sarcastic tone, pointing at all the books I had out already. He starts walking to the door and stops before he leaves, "Before I go, Hermione.."

"Yes?" I said.

"We're back to normal, yes?" He said softly, looking back at me, hand on the door. His eyes were shining and he seemed so serious, it was a different look then I'm use to

"We're fine George, don't worry," I reassure him smiling. He then runs over and squeezes me, lifting me into the air. My air supply started to get cut off, I tap his back and he lets go.

"See you later," he smiles cheerfully before leaving the library. He's such an oddball, I thought to myself before opening a book. I try to read but I end up reading the same sentence more than once so I shut it. I wonder what George wants to talk about? Hopefully not Katie, I hope not her. I take out my wand and start to work on small charms that could help Harry. I want to have them down perfectly so I can demonstrate them to Harry. I play around with some charms for a bit before Harry and Ron finally came up to join me.

"Taking your sweet time see," I question them, before sending a book back to the shelf with my wand.

"Sorry," they both smile weakly before sitting down next to me. We sat there for a few hours researching and I taught Harry as much as I thought would be useful for the maze. Harry starts telling Ron and I about his talk with Dumbledore, involving his dream.

"So, Dumbledore thinks Voldemort is getting stronger?" Ron gasped, waving his wand knocking a book into a lamp.

"Seems so," Harry sighed, twirling his wand, practicing the compass charm we had been working on.

"Shh, let's not focus on him now, keep practicing," I said seriously, worried though because the thought of Voldemort coming back for Harry scared me often.

"Rita isn't helping much, told everyone in the paper you're a Parseltongue like him," Ron sighed.

"Shut it Ronald, besides it wasn't just Rita it was Draco's fault," I snapped at him, throwing a book into his lap. I help Harry practice for a while and eventually start reading again. Harry and Ron started to get restless and I send them off to the common room. I decide to stay back and research a little more. I just want Harry to have any scenario down incase he has to deal with it in the maze. The sun starts to go to sleep and I have to light the lanterns surrounding my table. I light them with my wand and continue reading eventually dozing off…

"Hermioniny," A voice said softly, shaking me.

"Hmm, George?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"No," Krum said with a hint of disappointment.

"Viktor, hi, I'm sorry, I must have dozed off," I said stretching my arms.

"Busy?" He said whispering.

"You don't have to whisper, I think we're the only ones here," I whisper back laughing softly. He smiled at me and sat down.

"Studying for the task?" Krum smiled, pointing at my book, _Magically Mazed Mazes_.

"No, not at all, light reading you know?" I said covering up my stash of books.

"Harry is good friend for you to help vis much," he said bluntly.

"As if your headmaster isn't telling you things?" I snapped, offended.

"Sorry, I didn't mean," he started to say.

"I'm sorry, I think I'm just cranky, it's late," I apologize.

"Care for a walk?' He asked holding his hand out.

"I suppose some fresh air might do me some good," I said getting up from the chair. We walk out of the library and head to the lake by where Viktor's ship is. The air was chilly but it felt nice and was waking me up instantly. We start walking along the lake in quiet for a moment just listening to the owl's soaring out of the trees.

"Nice night," he said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, very nice," I said looking at the moon's reflection in the lake.

"I was vordering something," he said curiously.

"What's that?"

"Do you think you might come to visit me in Bulgaria?" He said quickly. I stood there in shock a moment, it caught me off guard.

"Visit you in Bulgaria?" I pondered, talking to myself.

"Yes," he said softly, waiting for my answer.

"I mean it would be nice to see your country, and maybe learn some new things from there. I'm sure you have tons of books I've never read.," I started to say, getting lost in thought.

"Tons! You vill be amazed," he said happily.

"Maybe," I said. He smiled and kept walking. We eventually circled the castle without me realizing and we walk back up to the entrance hall. I walk through and bump into someone, I look up and see George.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, grabbing his arm.

"Hermione! I've been looking everywhere," he started to say before he seen Krum follow me close behind. His look went from happy to fury in seconds. He released my hand from his arm and stares at me.

"Viktor I don't know if you've been introduced but this is one of my mates George Weasley," I said nervously, because of George's stare.

"Pleasure," Krum smiled wickedly in a way, reaching his hand out.

"Oh, what was that? I don't speak gorilla," he snapped, keeping his hand to his side.

"George, you're being rude," I whispered.

"Hermione, I don't have time for this, I'll see you," he said irritated walking off.

"What on earth was that about?" I said to Krum, he just shrugged and continued walking. I told Viktor good night and headed up to the common room. I seen Ron on the floor and Harry on the couch, passed out with books surrounding them. I smile and then look over and see George walking up to his room.

"George wait!" I whispered loudly, rushing over to him. He turns and the color of his face was still bright red from the moment in the hall.

"What?" He snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" I whisper harshly.

"What's wrong with me? What wrong with you? Why are you friends with that crooked nose giant? Shouldn't you see him a thee enemy at this point? He could have hurt Harry the other night you don't know who did. He could hurt you." He was referring to the night that Harry and Viktor found Crouch in the woods, walking around like a mad man.

"First off, he's not the enemy and I will always have Harry's back over anyone else. Secondly, I'm his friend because he's a very good person and we have things in common. But, what business is it of yours?" I snap again.

"None at all, see you," he said, turning away from me.

"Wait," I said but he didn't turn back. Damn, I thought to myself and I turn back around to see Harry staring at me.

"Since when do you two yell at each other like that?" He whispered, sitting up from the couch.

"You don't care that I'm friends with Viktor right?" I asked him.

"Of course not," he chuckled quietly.

"You're not worried about me when it comes to my well-being around Viktor?"

"Hermione, I worry about a lot of things but never you," he smiled walking over to me.

"Thanks," I said hugging him.

"Anytime, without you I'd probably be dead. You can handle anything, one of the strongest and smartest people I know. I'm glad to have you as a best friend," he said hugging me back.

"Probably dead," I said laughing.

"What's with George?" He asked curiously, sitting down on the step.

"I'm not sure, he doesn't seem to be fond of Krum."

"He's intimidating. I understand."

"He should just give him a chance, he's really nice."

"Have you told George you like him yet," Harry asked bluntly.

"What?" I said, feeling my face go red, on fire.

"Hermione, seriously? I know you. I can tell when you're not your usual self. You turn into git when you're around him. Well, not always but when you do its noticeable to me. Not Ron obviously, he's thick. Also, I just figured because he's been helping us, you, with the tournament all year," he laughs.

"I can't think about him right now, I'm too worried about you."

"Don't be."

"It's not obvious right, about George?" I said worried.

"Doubt it," he reassures me, laughing again.

"Stop laughing," I said, hitting his arm, laughing with him. We sit there in comfortable silence until we hear Ron's snores start.

"We should get some rest for tomorrow," Harry said sighing.

"You'll do great Harry, I know you will," I said hugging him again.

"Thanks, Hermione," he smiled at me before levitating a drooling Ron up to their room.

 **xxx**

"Hermione," I hear someone saying, tapping my shoulder.

"Go away," I mumble, half asleep. I hear the voice laugh, immediately recognizing it as George.

"You missed the third task," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shoot up, hitting him hard in the nose.

"What!" I scream, panicking.

"Bloody hell Hermione, my nose," he snapped holding his nose. I look over and notice his nose started bleeding like it was a faucet, turned on.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, waving my wand causing it to stop.

"How did you do that?" He questioned, touching his nose curiously.

"Just some spell I've been testing out."

"So, what if it didn't work?" He asked seriously.

"You be dead," I smiled.

"HA..ha," he laughed sarcastically. I walk over with a piece of cloth I had in my bag and wipe the blood off his nose.

"Are you okay?"

"Fantastic," he said sarcastically again, "you're mental. I was only joking. I would never let you sleep through the task," he said seriously, taking the cloth from me.

"Sorry," I repeated.

"You're fine," he smiled, throwing the bloody rag at me.

"Prat!" I yelled, hitting it away, smiling. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?" I ask, throwing the bloody rag I the fireplace.

"Let's just pretend that didn't happen."

"But.."

"Have you been in the common room all night?" He questioned, looking at the mess on the table I was at, ignoring me.

"Yes," I sigh, looking at my mess.

"You probably should just enter the maze instead of Harry."

"I just want Harry to be fully prepared."

"You have no idea what is in the maze Hermione."

"I know, will you just humor me?"

"He'll be fine, he's more prepared than any of the other champions, I promise," he said reassuring me. I smile and then sit down on the step.

"You look a mess," he smiles, sitting down next to me.

"Do you want another nose bleed?" I threaten.

"Bring it."

"Where's Harry?" I ask curiously.

"Lunch."

"What!" I snap, not realizing I'd been sleeping so long.

"I think you needed a rest," he said calmly.

"Let's go," I said, standing up, walking to the portrait.

"Hermione, I would consider putting some shoes on. Maybe get the quill out of your hair," he said pointing at my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said pulling it out of my hair.

"I said you were a mess remember?" He laughed.

"I'll get changed and meet you down there."

"Sure you don't need any help?" He yelled up the stairway.

"Piss off," I laugh, rushing up to my room. I quickly get dressed, put my hair up and then rush down to the Great Hall. I see everyone at our usual spot, chatting. I rush over and sit down next to George.

"What if you run into a monster like Aragog?" Ron gulped.

"I doubt I will, he couldn't move comfortably through that maze, he's far too big," Harry said, poking his food with a fork.

"That maze is pretty huge though," Fred said, reading the Prophet.

"There's millions of creatures in the world, it could be anything," I said, pouring myself a drink.

"Would you guys just shut it, please! The pass two tasks all you guys do is THIS, and make me feel worse," Harry said irritated.

"But each task you come out dominating so," Fred pointed out but I understand where Harry is coming from. We can't be helping his nerves.

"What are you going to do with the prize money when you win?" George asked, changing the subject.

"No idea," Harry sighed.

"You can invest in out joke shop," Fred joked, not looking up from his paper.

"As if, he's not helping you two," Ron snapped.

"Shut it," Fred said, hitting Ron with the paper.

"He was joking anyway," George said, reaching for the paper.

"You sleep well Hermione?" Harry forced a smile, handing me a plate of food.

"Thanks for waking me up," I said sarcastically.

"You needed rest, I know you haven't been sleeping because of me."

"That's what I said!" George yelled. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I can't wait until this day is over, it's flying by so fast," Harry said, pushing his plate away.

"Me too," I agreed, not really having an appetite like Harry.

The rest of the afternoon flew by. Classes were cancelled so I just read while Harry practiced spells in the common room. The hour before the task finally arrived and the hour went by like a flick of a wand. The next thing I know we're all walking down to the maze with Harry, all extremely quiet. We reach the stands and stop in front of them.

"Well, don't die mate," Ron said grabbing his shoulder with a fake smile.

"Idiot," Fred said pushing Ron to the stands, smiling at Harry before he went.

"You'll find it in no time with that compass spell and don't forget we're betting on you mate," George said patting Harry's back. Everyone walks to the stands and leaves me alone with Harry.

"How are you feeling?" I asked trembling a little.

"Spectacular," he said, his face looking ill. We stand there a moment, watching everyone fill the stands. The champions were pacing around the front of the maze looking just as sick as Harry.

"Harry, you know what Krum told me the other day?" I asked, watching Krum making a permanent circle in the grass.

"What?"

"That he's seen you do spells that he hasn't even learned yet and he's about to graduate. You are very bright Harry, I know you'll get through this and win that cup," I said hugging him tightly. I held him for a moment in silence before letting go. I smile weakly at him before meeting up with the others. I stand in between George and Ron and watch Harry join the other champions. My eyes start to water but I shake them off quickly. George reaches down and grabs my hand. I look up at him and force a smile before turning back to Harry. I started to feel sick to my stomach. My chest was hurting and the anxiety I had been pushing to the side was finally catching up to me. Faint whispers were plaguing my surroundings and they finally all went dead when Dumbledore started to talk.

"Champions ready? Potter and Diggory will enter first, followed by Krum and Delacour. I wish you all the best of luck you know the signal if you choose to forfeit."

3..

2..

1..

 **Screams.**

 **Silence.**


	10. Diggory

**_\- jodileighcullen_ \- Thank you so much for your reviews! **

**It made my day but it's okay if I don't receive them.**

 **I honestly am just happy to hear you are liking it!**

 **I hope you continue to enjoy reading it. :3**

 **Diggory**

 **George's point of view**

The anxiety that builds when you're waiting to see if your friend's life will remain is excruciating. I'm never a negative Neville but, this feeling in my stomach won't leave. Harry is one of the strongest people I know at Hogwarts but, Hermione being worried is making me feel uneasy. Whenever she worries it's always for good reasons. Of course i will never admit to that because she can be a pain like when it comes to testing Weasley products on students. Also, I will never let any of this show to her because I have to be the positive bubble she needs to stay calm. She really needs that right now, I don't won't to bother her with anything else right now until this tournament is over. Harry just needs to come out unharmed and holding that cup.

"What is taking so long?" Ron said, pacing around the stands. He looks just as stressed as Hermione and that's saying something.

"It's been ten minutes thickhead," Fred said, playing Exploding Snap with Lee. I look over at Hermione and notice her eyes haven't left the now grass covered entrance that Harry went though a few minutes earlier.

"You probably should take your mind off it for a bit, huh Hermione?" I whisper, handing her some Wittle Wacky Wirecrackers, which were colorful, sickle sized balls that explode into different animals. They were prototypes for our future joke shop Fred and I hope to open one day.

"Maybe," she sighed taking them, "What are these?" She asked, eyeing them curiously.

"Throw the purple one, it turns into unicorn," I whisper to her. She tosses the purple one and I wave my wand. The wirecracker exploded softly, like a flower blooming, and a purple smoke shot out. A smokey substance in shape of a unicorn pranced around her head and swooshed into her face, slowly disappearing. Her smile could light up the dark sky that had fallen over the school grounds.

"Brilliant," she said smiling, throwing a pink wirecracker.

"The black one is a spider, we'll throw it at Ron in a bit, sound good?" I whisper in her ear, causing her to laugh.

"What are you two whispering about?" Ron snapped, walking over to us, grabbing a few wirecrackers.

"Nothing," Hermione said innocently, smiling at me before sitting down. I sit down next to her and we watch Ron play with my leftover wirecrackers. Hermione and I just sit there listening to other student's chatter about the tournament. We hear a noise from the maze and I see Hermione's head shoot over to it. I think fast and I pull out the black wirecracker, throwing it at Ron. It exploded and a smokey spider flew into Ron's face, causing him to trip and fall down the stands. Everyone around us started laughing and I hear a small laugh from Hermione before she stood up and walked towards Ron, helping him up.

"I'll kill you," Ron snapped at me, dusting the grass off his jeans.

"Try it," I threatened, laughing hysterically. Before he could say anything, red sparks flew in the air above the maze and the professors rushed in a huddle. We couldn't hear what they were saying so we had to just sit there impatiently waiting.

"Who do you think it was?" Fred said to me.

"Fleur," I responded.

"Never, she's to clever to be out this early," Ron defended her.

"Cut the cord Ron, she's the weakest and you know it," Fred laughed.

"It's not her," Ron repeated, "it has to be Diggory."

"I love your over-active imagination, it's so cute!" I smile, pinching his cheek.

"In this dream world, when she wins do you two become king and queen?" Fred laughed.

"Yes, frolicking through the wild flower fields with cup in hand, smiling and snogging," I said laughing with Fred, reaching to tassel his hair.

"Piss off," he snapped, slapping my hand away.

"I wonder what's going on in there," Lee said, gazing at the maze.

"If the walls of the maze could talk, I'm sure noting good," Fred replied. I kick Fred's shin and glare at him before looking back at Hermione. She looks pale, she definitely needs more sleep and maybe a biscuit or five. I reach in my bag to see if I had any pastries left from dinner but then we see the branches of a small part of the maze pull apart. Everyone stands up and watches the dark entry way waiting for someone or something to appear. The chatter had went completely dead and all we could hear was the wind blowing fiercly. We finally see Moody holding onto an injured Fleur. She looked horrorstruck, paler than Hermione, like Fleur had seen death without his hood. She was pulling vines out of her hair and from around her arm. She was muttering gibberish, shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, at least her face is still attached, aye Ron?" Fred said, elbowing Ron.

"Shut it dick," Ron snapped before rushing over to Fleur. I guess Fleur didn't mind him doing that because she hugged him instantly, sobbing into his chest.

"Poor girl, she wasn't in there very long," Hermione whispered grimly.

"Harry will be fine," I said reassuring her, knowing where her mind went to.

"Well, Fleur's out, Go Potter!" Fred yelled, other students cheered along with him.

"Krum will be the winner," Draco snapped, having other students cheer along with him.

"Fancy you some Krummy Krum do you Malfoy? I've seen you following him through the halls. No worries, those muscles will be attending your needs in no time!" Fred yelled, causing Malfoy's face to go beat red with rage. Time sort of stood still after Fleur, we would occasionally hear random noises thinking it was the maze but I think our minds were messing with us at this point. The waiting was starting to get to Hermione, she was doing her nervous, scratching her arm tic. She always scratches it in the same spot on her wrist, making the scab bleed. I hit her hand and pull out a vile of healing potion, placing it in her hand. She seemed embarrassed but smiled anyway, putting the potion on her wound. We see a storm develop over the top of the maze, like their was a tornado of some sort happening. I look away and grab the Exploding Snap card game from Fred and bring it over to Hermione.

"Want to play a game?" I ask, hoping she said yes so to distract her.

"Sure," she smiled weakly, taking the cards. We play a couple of games, burning my middle finger in the last game. The card had exploded without me noticing and my hand was right by the card.

"Damn, it still hurts," I complained, holding my hand after rubbing some healing ointment on it.

"Im sorry," Hermione tried to say with a straight face.

"Piss off, you won three games," I said, shoving her.

"How many did you win?" She laughs again.

"You just got lucky, I was distracted," I said smiling, admiring her now rosy cheeks. I'm happy she no longer looks like Headless Nick.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were," she laughs again.

"I call rematch!"

"You just were whining about your finger!"

"Yeah Hermione because the middle one is the best one, I'm devastated! I will put pain aside to beat you though," I smile, winking at her before grabbing the cards. I deal the cards again and then hear what sounded like an explosion. I look around to see if a rogue card escaped my deck. I look at Hermione and her face lost all it's color again. I follow her gaze and see Harry on top of Cedric in front of the maze. Everyone is cheering like mad and I couldn't understand why Hermione looks so frightened?

"Hermione what's wrong, Harry has the cup?" I ask her. Before she could answer I hear Fleur scream bloody murder, pointing at Harry. I look at Harry and see him holding tight to Cedric's body.

"Diggory! The boy is dead, Dumbledore!" Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, screamed in shock. The crowd went wild, screaming and crying, running all over. I grab Hermione's hand and pull her down to the field to meet up with Harry. It was hard to push pass everyone though because they all were trying to see the scene. I see Moody wobbling with Harry through the gates of the school.

"Where on earth is he taking him!" Hermione screamed, starting to cry. She started shaking and I grabbed her hand.

"Hermione it's okay, Moody is probably taking him to the hospital wing to see Poppy. We'll go there now if you like?" I said, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, please," she managed to say, pushing madly through everyone. We pass Cedric's limp body, his parents were sobbing uncontrollably on top of his body. The scene made me cringe and I rush pass trying to keep the image from Hermione's head.

"Here, I know a short cut," I said, pulling Hermione through a secret entryway. We rush up to the Hospital Wing and run inside.

"Where is he? Hermione snapped, running down the aisle of beds.

"Maybe we beat him here?" I suggest, looking around again waiting for him to appear out of no where.

"No, something is wrong, I can feel it," she whispered, grabbing her chest. The look in her eyes worried me, if she feels something is wrong, I'm sure that something is.

 **xxx**

The morning after something tragic feels so surreal. You question yourself when you wake up whether the tragedy happened or not. You get lost going back in forth in your mind believing it could have been a dream. Then you end up into the devastating reality, your mind was obviously trying to avoid. The night before ended in chaos, we didn't get the whole story but all I know is Moody was not Moody and that Lord Vordemort is back. Harry was exhausted last night and when Hermione finally got to see him, Poppy shooed everyone off instantly so that Harry could rest. I reassured Hermione that Sirius would be watching over him so no harm will happen. I could tell she was exhausted too because she could barely keep her eyes open. Didn't stop her from waking up at the butt crack of dawn though to rush up and see Harry with Ron.

"Where you off to?" Fred said, in our bedroom, reading our journal of ideas we started, when we were younger.

"I'm going to go find Hermione and Harry," I said, putting my shoes on.

"I love how Dumbledore asks for us to keep away from Harry and give him some peace. Yet all of us go to see him anyway," Fred laughs.

"Too bad most people just want to know what happened with Cedric," I sighed, standing up from my bed.

"I'll meet up with you in a bit, tell Harry hi for me and that I'll be stopping by soon for a visit," Fred said, writing something down in the journal.

"I will," I said, waving before exiting the room. I walk down to the common room and through the portrait hole. I rush to the hospital wing and hear hysteric laughter coming from inside. I walk in and see Harry, Hermione and Ron taking turns eating Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"I swear one year I got a bogey flavored one," I cringed, walking over next to Harry's hospital bed.

"George!" Hermione said, throwing her arms around me making me blush.

"Hermione!" I said, returning the enthusiasm, confused but not complaining. She let go, her smile shining from the sun's beams that were coming through the window, above Harry's bed.

"Bogey is nothing compared to what Ron just got," Harry laughed uncontrollably. I look over at Ron and even tough he had a smile on his face, he looked ill.

"Sardines," Ron muttered, holding a cup of what look like pumpkin juice, trying to get the taste of fish out of his mouth.

"Hermione has to be cheating, so far she has ate caramel, strawberry tart and mint toothpaste," Harry smiled slyly over at Hermione before sticking another bean in his mouth.

"I would never cheat," Hermione smiled at me, "besides each of us were choosing one for each other!"

"How are you feeling this morning Harry," I asked, but I regretted asking right after the words left my mouth. The smile on Harry's face went away instantly.

"I have to talk to Cedric's parents soon," he sighed, putting the box of beans on the end table.

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean to ruin your mood," I said, feeling like a git.

"No worries. I need to prepare myself anyway," Harry said glumly, getting out of the hospital bed, putting his shoes on.

"It will be okay Harry, would you like us to go with you?" Hermione asked, handing him his wand.

"Thanks Hermione, but I probably should do it alone," he smiled weakly, hugging her.

"Well, we'll all meet back here later yes?" I asked.

"Yes," Ron agreed, "I'm glad you're all right Harry, I don't know what I would do without my best friend," Ron smiled, patting Harry's back.

"Come on you sap," I said gesturing Ron over to me. I always admired their relationship though, they always remind me of Fred and I. I'm relieved Ron has a friends like Hermione and Harry to watch over him. Merlin knows he needs that and Fred and I get in enough mischief of our own. Hermione gave Harry one last hug and we left the hospital. We headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The chatter of the students was loud and endless. The echo's off the walls was irritating. We walk up to the Gryffindor table and see Fred and Lee looking angry.

"What's with you?" I ask, sitting next to Fred.

"Draco," Fred said through his teeth.

"What now?" Hermione asked annoyed, looking at the Slytherin table.

"Just saying Harry is the reason Cedric is dead," Lee whispered. Ron shot up from the table, looking full of rage, but Hermione grabbed him right away before he could leave for Draco.

"Ron, no! He's not worth it," she whispered, making him sit down next to her.

"She's right, he's not," I agree, taking a drink of water.

"I'm going to give this Skeeter a piece of my mind," Fred said handing me the paper. I quickly read the article on the front page.

"Harry is dangerous and troubled?" I snap, seeing Hermione reach for my paper. I crumble it up and throw it before she could. "You don't need to read this rubbish."

"Voldemort is back, that is why Cedric is dead," Hermione snapped, causing eyes from the nearby tables to look at us.

"Yeah! You heard her, he's back! Get back to your biscuits, they're far more important to you I'm sure," Ron yelled harshly, pushing his plate of food away.

"I'm going to get her for this," Hermione said sounding malicious, looking at a paper she stole from Lee.

"What are you going to do?" I laugh, pouring her some juice.

"Well, I've been doing some research on her, trying to figure out how she's getting her information. It's odd how much she knows about things when she's not allowed on school grounds. She's mentioned Viktor, asking me to visit him in Bulgaria and I have no idea how she would have heard that. It was a private conversation between the two of us."

"Wait, he asked you to visit Bulgaria? What did you say?" I said, feeling my gut shrink.

"I told him I don't know, but, I doubt I'll take him up on it," she said quickly.

"Are you mad Hermione!" Ron yelled sitting down next to her.

"She barely knows him," I said annoyed.

"INTERNATIONAL SEEKER HERMIONE! When a International Seeker asks you to visit Bulgaria, you visit Bulgaria," he snapped, "also, you bring your best friends along with you."

"Is that right?" Hermione laughed.

"Yes and when Viktor," I said in a girly tone, " asks you to jump off a ship, into the black lake, in mid winter, you jump," I said sarcastically.

"Exactly," Ron nodded, not sensing the sarcasm.

"Yes, and also get free Quidditch tickets," Fred chimed in.

"So, you have friends from foreign countries to use them for Quidditch and trips to Bulgaria?" She snorts.

"Precisely, I'm glad I didn't have to spell it out for you," Fred smiled.

"I would never use Viktor like that," she snapped.

"Yes, Bulgaria is full of gorillas anyway Hermione, ignore them," I said, glaring over at Fred who rolled his eyes before going back to his food.

 **xxx**

A month of eye glares and gossip filled whispers went by before it finally started to calm down. It still was a mad house but a sedated one. I swear if nothing went wrong at this school the students would go mad, not having rubbish to gossip about.

"Like what you see?" I snap at a Hufflepuff who was staring at Harry.

"Yes, would you like his Muggle telephone number to give him a ring in the summer?" Fred snapped right after.

"It's all right guys, I'm use to it," Harry said, pushing pass the crowd of Puffers.

"It's been a month, I think it's about time to find something new to talk about," Ron muttered.

"I'm really disappointed Dumbledore wants you to go back to the Dursley's for the summer but, I understand," Hermione sighed, making her way up to the Owlery with the rest of us.

"I don't," Harry snapped angrily, "I want to be with Sirius, I'm tired of dealing with everything. I just want to runaway with him somewhere and never hear "Cedric" or "Voldemort" or "Potter" again," he yelled frustrated.

"I'm coming with you," Ron agreed.

"It's not safe for you or Sirius to be traveling anywhere, especially somewhere far from Dumbledore," Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, I realize, I'm just venting," Harry glared at her before walking over to Hedwig.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know," Hermione said sympathetically, "I mean, I don't know, but, I'm sorry," she sighed. She seemed lost for words which was odd.

"When did life get this complicated and serious Freddie? Do you remember when all we had to worry about is sleeping through Potions, with Snape, without him noticing? Oh, the days," I sighed, daydreaming.

"What have you two dealt with that's so complicated?" Hermione scoffed.

"Test subjects for our products," Fred smiled slyly.

"That's considered complicated? You do realize I battled a dragon right?" Harry said at me, smirking.

"Don't brag Potter," I joked, throwing a red Drubble at Harry.

All of us hang out in the Owlery for a bit, sending fake love letters to Draco from Crabbe. The sun was starting to fall asleep and the stars were starting to light up the sky. Fred, Ron and Harry leave to try to sneak some snacks from Dobby in the kitchen. He was always willing to give us loads of delicious pastries, thanks to Potter. I see Hermione stroking her fat, hair ball of evil, Crookshanks, who hated me. I walk over and he jumps off her lap, glaring at me and then hissing.

"You heard him? He just hissed, "George," you heard it right?" I yelled, pointing at the cat demon.

"Stop being dramatic, he likes you," she said unconvincingly.

"One must not tell lies Granger!" I said, walking over sitting down next to her on the window archway. I look at her eyes and they looked lost in thought. She catches me looking and smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing, you have cat demon hair on your nose," I smiled, reaching over to pull the hair off.

"Thanks," she blushed. I scoot closer to her.

"So," I said.

"So," she smiles.

"Are you coming to visit us in the summer?" I asked eagerly.

"What kind of question is that?" She smiled.

"Idiotic one?"

"Yes," she laughs.

"So, I have something to look forward to this summer then?" I laughed, hitting her shoulder.

"I suppose so," she blushed, scooting closer to me. The moonlight was now shining through the open archway Hedwig and Pig were resting on.

"How's Harry doing?" I said after seeing Hedwig cover her face with her wing.

"He's doing the best one can in his situation I guess."

"And you?"

"The same," she sighed, fiddling her thumbs.

"You should smile more, you are someone who deserves to laugh and smile, always. I love your smile," I said honestly, looking over at her. She then looks over at me with the goofiest face I've ever seen, pushing her nose with her finger to make it look like a pig. She crosses her eyes and makes a grunt sound.

"I take that back," I laugh, holding my gut. She starts laughing too and falls off the window edge.

"Are you all right goofball," I laugh, jumping off the window to help her up.

"Yes," she laughed with tears in her eyes as go to pick up her.

"You sure?" I laugh again, pulling her off the floor. Her foot gets caught in a hole in the stone floor and she falls into me. Her nose is touching my nose and I smile.

"George," she whispers so faintly it made me question how her whisper made the fireflies in my stomach wake up.

"Yes?" I whisper back, going to put my arms around her.

"PIG!" Ron screams, running in the Owlery causing Hermione and I to knock each other's heads. Hermione steps away from me and smiles before putting her hands against her side.

"He's sleeping you idiot!" I yell irritated, rubbing my forehead.

"You're the idiot," he yelled back, "is it a crime to want to get my owl? Kill me!"

"If stupidity was a punishment you would have died ages ago," I snap.

"Well, your face is…your brain is…shut up," he snapped, walking over to grab Pig, "Come on Hermione, Harry needs your help with something," he snapped, glaring at me.

"Sure," she whispered, walking next to Ron. He rushes off back out of the Owlery and I look over a Hermione. She smiles and I smile back weakly, running my hands through my hair. Hating Ron the most I ever had at this moment.

"See you in the morning?" I said.

"Of course," she smiles, waving before leaving the Owlery. I soon leave too and think to myself how many Puking Pastilles I would be able to stuff in a strawberry tart, to give to Ron for breakfast tomorrow morning.

 **A whole box.**


	11. MEWT

**M.E.W.T.**

 **Hermione's point of view**

Losing someone you care about is like losing a part of yourself. I wasn't close to Cedric nor have I lost someone close to me but the look on his parent's faces made me feel just as awful if I was close to Cedric. I feel relieved that Harry made it out of the maze alive but I also feel guilty because Hufflepuff house had their prefect, who was extremely loved, murdered. I feel guilty for not being as affected as other students are about Cedric's death but it doesn't mean I'm heartless. I feel terrible that Hogwarts lost a student to Lord Voldemort. The puffy, red eyes of students who did know Cedric, like Cho, is heartbreaking. Cho had been sobbing for days after the third task. It's been a month since the tragic event and she seems to be dealing with it better. I can't imagine the idea of getting over someone who you loved or treasured dearly. If I lost Harry, Ron or even George, I don't know what I would do. I would end up in St. Mungo's with a broken heart.

"So, are we going to see Hagrid after the ceremony?" I ask Harry, sitting down next to him at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore had called for the ceremony to celebrate Harry winning the tournament but it's going to be more of a mourning for Cedric then celebration.

"Yes," Harry said glumly, looking at the Hogwarts banners hanging from the ceiling. I feel horrible Harry has to go through all of this but at least he has Ron and I to ease his mind off it. Ron and I don't always succeed in getting his mind away from the stares and whispers of the students or the thought of Voldemort returning but, we manage to most of the time. He deserves a break from all of this madness, will it ever leave him alone? Not much talking was happening at our table, the air felt extremely tense and awkward.

"Good, I miss our visits with him. So much has been happening to us lately, we haven't had time to see him," I said, handing Harry some pastries from the dining table.

"No thanks," Harry said pushing the plate away.

"You're looking like a skeleton," I whispered honestly, "would you please eat something?"

"Hermione just leave me alone please?" Harry snapped, walking up to the table Dumbledore was at.

"What's with him?" George asked popping behind me, grabbing the pastry I got for Harry.

"I just wanted him to eat something," I sighed, looking at Harry talk to the professor.

"Hermione, it's a bad day for him you know? Just lay off for today and we'll force feed him tomorrow, I promise," George smiled.

"You're eating," I pointed out.

"Well, yes? Look, Cedric was a decent guy and everything but, I barely knew him. I feel bad for the Puffers, I'm close with the lot of them but, I don't know. I think people mourn differently, everyone has their own way with coping. Diggory was a hell of a Quidditch player, I respected him. But, to some he's dead, to me he's in the clouds playing Quidditch, getting his ass beat, happily, by Godric Gryffindor," he laughed, before grabbing a apple from the bowl centerpiece.

"I guess that's a positive way at looking at it," I smile at him, surprised that he thought like that. I actually admired his view on the matter.

"Besides, Harry had to deal with so much in that maze. He had to watch Ceddy die and then bring his body back? He may have told you the lot of it but, can you imagine how he's feeling? I know I can't," he whispered, sitting down next to me.

"No, Voldemort doesn't help either, I just wish I could spare Harry from all the bad."

"And, I love you for that but, you can't shield him from pain because then he will become weak. He's in Gryffindor for a reason, his bravery will get him through it and so will you, Ron and the rest of us.

"You love me?" I laugh, blushing.

"Oh, uh, I mean," he mumbled, coming off surprised.

"Don't fret, I'm messing with you," I laugh at him, "thanks though for the chat, I feel better."

"Anytime Granger, I'm here for you, always," he winked, throwing an apple at me. Harry walks back over and sits on the other side of me.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I snapped, it's just a bad day," he said regretfully.

"Harry, don't apologize, I need to stop being so clingy, forgive me?" I said, realizing I've been a huge pest. He smiles and hugs me before turning to Dumbledore at the front of the Great Hall.

"Want to hang after this?" George whispered to me before Dumbledore began his speech.

"We're going to see Hagrid, you're welcome to join though," I whisper back, turning my attention to the professor.

 ** _"The end," Dumbledore started to say moving his eyes to the Hufflepuff table, "of another year. A year that has brought us a tremendous loss of a true representer of Hufflepuff house. Cedric Diggory was kind, loyal, extremely dedicated, and a hard worker. He will forever be missed by all of us. He will forever be remembered in our hearts._**

 **xxx**

Harry Ron and I visited Hagrid every day since the mourning of Cedric. The school year was coming to an end and soon everyone would be going back home for the summer. I always dreaded this part of the school year. We all met up at Hagrid's hut after breakfast and knocked on his door for one last visit before we had to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Hagrid open up," Ron screamed, pounding on the door repeatedly.

"Stop, maybe he's out," I snap, grabbing Ron's hand.

"HARRY!" Hagrid boomed, causing us to turn around towards his pumpkin patch.

"Hagrid!" we all say in unison, hugging him.

"Good ter see yeh, before yous go," he mustered with grape sized tears pouring from his eyes.

"Oh, Hagrid, we'll be back before you know it," I said, eyes watering.

"What were you doing?" Ron asked nose in the air.

"Tea with Maxime," he blushed.

"Aww, Hagrid," I said, following him into his hut. He smiles and then walks in patting Frank on his head.

"You all righ' Harry?" Hagrid asked, throwing a steak at Frank.

"Yes," Harry responded faintly.

"No yeh're not, but I don't pect' ya to be," Hagrid said unconvinced, "I knew he be back for yeh, but, Dumbledore will fight em', not to worry. As long as we have yeh and Dumbledore, he doesn't stand a chance. Yeh is as brave as your father, James, Harry and I'm proud of yeh," Hagrid beamed. I wish Harry could go a day without someone mentioning Voldemort but, I'm sure it never leaves his mind anyway.

"Thanks Hagrid," Harry grinned from ear to ear. I hadn't seen him smile like that in weeks so, it was nice to see it again.

"We'll miss you Hagrid," I said walking back to him, hugging him once more. Ron and Harry soon followed, hugging him too.

"Yeh making me blubber, now quit it will yeh," he mumbled, wiping his snotty nose on his sleeve, "yous will write te me for summer, won't cha'?"

"Of course," Harry said, petting Frank before we all head out of the hut. We wave one last time before heading to the train.

"Hagrid is always so positive," Ron said, walking up to the front entrance of the school.

"I'll miss him, I always feel guilty leaving him. I feel like it would get lonely in that hut in the summer," Harry said grimly, looking back at Hagrid's hut.

"He has Frank and Dumbledore," I said, "and.. Madame Maxime," I whisper, happily.

"She's leaving though," Harry said.

"Well, we'll just have to find him another giant to fancy then, huh mate?" George said, popping up behind us. "Miss me Granger?" He smirked, whispering in my ear.

"Do you always have to scare us like that," I laugh, pushing him away.

"I know you missed me Granger, don't change the subject," he says, winking before walking through the entrance to the carriages that take us to the train. We get on the carriage and get to the Hogwarts Express. As Ron was walking off the carriage, I hear Fleur screaming, fire bolting over to him. She jumps on him causing them both to hit the ground.

"I'll miss you my Ronnie," she screamed, kissing both sides of his cheeks, leaving lipstick stains on them.

"I'll miss you too," he blushed, wiping his cheek.

"You vill write me, yes? I am oping' to come back ere' to learn more," she said smiling blinding my eyes.

"Yes," he said blushing, still on the ground. She blows him one last kiss before rushing off.

"Bye Arry'!" Fleur yelled.

"You good mate?" Harry said laughing at Ron, waving goodbye to Fleur.

"Never better," he said blushing.

"She will be exhausting to date," George said to Fred.

"Ronnie can handle her, can't you Ronnie?" Fred mocked Ron, but he ignored him still grinning happily on the ground., rubbing his cheek.

"He's pathetic, if any of us were in trouble, all Fleur would have to do is flash a smile and he would leave us to die,"Fred huffed, walking to the train.

"He's in love leave him be," I said, seeing George smile at me before he walks away with Fred.

"Hermione," Harry said tapping my arm.

"Yes," I said laughing at George who has bumped into Neville because he was looking at me.

"Krum is walking over here," he whispered.

"What? I turn to look at Harry and see Krum instantly by my side.

"Hello," he smiled, kissing my hand.

"Viktor? How are you," I said hugging him, "I haven't seen you much since the third task." I haven't been able to talk to Viktor much because of all the help I was giving Harry. Barty Crouch Jr. who was using a Polyjuice potion to turn into Professor Moody, had preformed the Cruciatus curse on Viktor during the maze and he's been in and out of the hospital since. I had tried to visit him a few times but he was always sleeping when I went to the hospital wing. He was at mourning of Cedric but he seemed out of it.

"Could I have a vord?" He said softly.

"Sure," I said curiously, shrugging at Harry before I walked away.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Me? What about you? How's your head? Did Madame Pomfrey say you'd be okay?" I questioned.

"Slow down, I'm fine. Bulgarian Quidditch player," he smiled, tapping his head of steel.

"Oh, sorry," I laugh. We stand there in silence for a moment.

"I haven't seen you much, too much happening," he finally said, scratching his head.

"I know, too much indeed."

"I vos out of it mostly but, I got the book you left vor me to read," he said lifting up the book I left him when he was in the hospital.

"You'll enjoy it, I promise."

"You vill write me won't you?" He asked seriously, placing a piece of parchment in my hand.

"Of course," I said, tucking the parchment in my bag. Ron rushed over and pushed me out of the way of Viktor.

"Krum you have to visit Hermione this summer at my burrow. Will you?" Ron begged, out of breath.

"Would love to, bye Hermione," he said smiling at me, waving goodbye to us.

"Hey! You said my name right," I laugh and he laughs before walking away.

"Why would you invite him to the burrow on my behalf?" I snap angrily at Ron.

"Because he would not have accepted the invitation if I didn't," he said in a obvious tone, rushing off onto the train. The train whistles and I wave to the professors before rushing on. I walk pass the compartments until I get to the one with Ron and Harry. I put my bag under my seat and plop down next to Harry.

"Another year gone," I sigh, looking out the now moving scenery.

"I'm dreading leaving, I wish I could stay here instead of going back to the Dursleys'," Harry whined.

"You're safer there than here Harry."

"Besides you will visit at the burrow, you can threaten them with Fred and George's toffees if they won't let you," Ron laughed, covering up Pig's cage with his robe.

"What about our toffees?" Fred said, peeking his head through the compartment door, followed by George. Fred walks over and sits next to Ron, opening a bag of Drubbles.

"Ron suggested using them as a threat which is idiotic," I said glaring at Ron.

"I think it's the best idea to come out of my brother's mouth," George smiled sitting down next to me, placing his arm around me.

"So, where is she Granger?" Draco snapped, pushing himself into the compartment, his two minions following close behind.

"Where is who?" I said calmly, knowing what he was talking about.

"Skeeter?" He snapped again.

"No clue," I shrugged, turning my eyes away from him.

"I hope you're the first to go since the Dark Lord is back," he grinned evilly. George shot up but I stood up in front of him.

"Voldemort will never survive with Albus Dumbledore around, your Dark Lord will be the first to go. Sorry to tell you," I snapped.

"No, first it will be Mudbloods like yourself, then Muggle lovers, well, actually that pretty boy Hufflepuff, Diggory was first to go," he laughed to himself. Next thing I know sparks of every color were zooming all towards Malfoy and his minions, including one from my own wand.

"Reckon, he had a crush on old Diggory aye Georgie?" Fred said blowing at the tip of his wand.

"Must have" George smiled at me before walking over to Draco's body.

"He's a foul git, the whole lot of Malfoy's actually," Ron said tucking his wand away too.

"You're a dangerous one Granger!" George said looking down at Malfoy. I was blushing and put my wand away.

"How many hexes was that? 5? Yeah, they'll be out of it for the train ride," Fred laughed, using his foot to push them out into the hall.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" George said, pulling out the card deck. We started a game before the question I knew would come up.

"Did you kill Skeeter, Granger? We won't tell," Fred smirked.

"No," I laugh, reaching in my bag for a jar.

"Who is this little guy?" George said, poking the jar with his finger.

"Rita."

"No!" Fred exclaimed, grabbing the jar from me.

"Yes, I found her right as I was leaving the library the night before the third task. Actually forgot about her, until today."

"Brilliant," all the boys said in unison.

"She was an unregistered Animagus, I figured out how she was finding out everything about us."

"What a clever little thing!" George said, tapping the jar.

"She's a beetle, but, not clever enough for me though," I said laughing.

"I wasn't talking about that old bag," he smirked. I smiled back.

"So, who were you guys black mailing?" Harry asked randomly.

"Where in the bloody hell did that come from?" Fred asked, sitting back down.

"Just randomly thought of it when I was feeding Hedwig, she reminded me of when we were all in the Owlery, being secretive," Harry laughed curiously, feeding Hedwig some worm like creature.

"Ludo," George said sounding bummed.

"Ludo? What does that weirdo have to do with anything?" Ron asked curiously.

"The gold he gave us for winning the bet at the Quidditch World Cup, was leprechaun gold. The gold disappeared soon after we got it," Fred sighed.

"The rat!" I said angrily.

"Rat indeed, turns out he was screwing a whole lot of people, we just happened to be one of them," Fred sighed again.

"I'm sorry mate," Harry said sympathetically.

"No big deal, we'll figure it out," George smiled, grabbing the Exploding Snap deck.

"Always do," Fred agreed, taking a card from the deck.

"Guess what Fred and George?" Ron yelled cheerfully.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Krum is visiting us at the burrow this summer!"

"Since when?" George snapped.

"Since I invited him and he accepted," Ron grinned.

"So, we'll get to play quidditch with a professional seeker?" Fred said pondering the thought.

"Watch out Harry," Ron said laughing.

"He only accepted because he thinks Hermione will be there," Harry glared at Ron.

"She will be though, right Hermione?" Ron whined.

"I'm not sure Ron," I said, wanting to change the subject. Fred helped me out with that by handing me a card from the Exploding Snap deck. We sat there playing Exploding Snap the rest of the train ride. We finally get to the station and everyone rushes off with their luggage. I get off the train and see my parents waiting I hug everyone, say my goodbyes and start to walk away.

"Hermione wait!" George yelled, catching up to me.

"Yes?"

"When will you be visiting us?" He managed to say, out of breath.

"Soon," I smile.

"Soon as in tomorrow?"

"No, soon as in a month or so," I laugh.

"That's ridiculous!" He laughed.

"I have to spend time with my family," I laugh again.

"We're your family too, but I get it… So, is Krum really visiting the burrow?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Um, I doubt it, it's just Ron being obsessed with him you know?"

"Yes, he's a girl when Krum is involved," he said, sounding relieved.

"Cut him some slack, please?" I laugh.

"I was thinking on the train that maybe you could write me this summer, I mean, if you want."

"You would write back?" I said in surprise.

"To you? Yes, of course!"

"Okay, I'll write you then," I blush.

"Excellent, now that you don't have to stress over Harry 24-7. No more library, tournament or classes, you can now focus on more important things," he smiles slyly, reaching for a hug.

"Like what?"

"GEORGE!" Fred yelled, running in between us.

"What?" George snapped, letting me go, to face him.

"Potter gave us his winnings, I declined more than once but, he said he was going to toss it if we didn't use it for our joke shop. He thinks everyone will be in a need of laugh and you know that's what we say all the time. It was meant to be," Fred said cheerfully.

"You serious?" George smiled, changing his tone.

"Of course I'm bloody serious, why would I joke about this?" Fred smiled back at him, "Just have to buy Ron a dress and the rest is for our dream!"

"I can't believe Harry did that," George said

"We owe him so much," Fred grinned, then noticed I was standing behind him. "Oh, hey Hermione," he said quickly, looking at the bag of galleons. He looked back at George and suddenly realized what he did, "oh, did I interrupt something? Oops," he laughed, rushing off to his family.

"That's amazing Harry did that for you!" I said happily.

"I know, it's wicked, we owe him," George said beaming with excitement, it made me smile.

"You finally have the money to start your dream, I'm thrilled for you!"

"Thanks Granger," he said, seeming the most thrilled I had ever seen him.

"Well, I guess some good came out of the tournament after all," I said honestly.

"Yes, plus you got to spend most of the school year with me," he smirked.

"Of course," I laugh at him, "well, I should go, i'll write you soon," I said, grabbing my luggage.

"You better," he grinned and then he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. My whole body caught fire and I prayed to Merlin my cheeks were still pale and he didn't notice. "See you soon Granger," he winked before rushing over to Fred. I just stood frozen like I had just been petrified. I finally was able to move and I put my finger tips to my lips. I smile to myself before walking to my parents, who were still waiting for me.

"Mum! Dad! I've miss you!" I said hugging them before we start to the car.

"We missed you so much sweetie," My dad said grabbing my luggage from me.

"We have a surprise for you," Mum said opening the car door.

"Oh? What is it?" I questioned curiously, I open the jar I trapped Rita in and sat it under a rose bush outside the station. I laugh at the black beetle rushing off and walk back, opening my dad's car door, getting inside.

"Your father will tell you,"she says smiling when I get inside. Dad starts the car and we start driving to my home in southeast England.

"Dad come on tell me, what is it?" I ask impatiently, hating surprises.

"Well," he started, smiling at my mother," We volunteered for, "M.E.W.T" summer program," he said cheerfully.

"M.E.W.T?" I asked confused, never heard of it.

"Muggles Experience Wizard Traditions," Dad said smiling. "We did it so we can get to know this other half of your life, we want to be apart of it."

"It's brilliant! Are you excited dear?" Mom exclaimed.

"Yes," I said feeling uneasy, not exactly sure on the program, "so, what exactly does the program entail?"

"Well, we have a wizard or witch from another country come to stay at our home for the summer. They share their knowledge of magic from their countries and such," Dad said not sounding too informed.

"It's a very good program dear, your headmaster suggested it to us when we said we like to be more knowledgeable, for your sake. We have info at home, you can read it when we get there." I sit in the car the rest of the way home pondering on the program. I found it odd that I never heard of the program. We finally pull up in front of my house and we all get out.

"So, do you know who's coming to stay with us?" I ask curiously, getting my luggage out of the car.

"Some sports player! Isn't it exciting? I know quidditch," dad started to say in a whisper, "is 'different' then sports have here but, I found it rather exciting and would love to learn more. His name is Drum or Vladimir? Or something?"

"Wait, a quidditch player is coming to stay here?" I quickly said, stopping abruptly.

"Yes, he plays on some Bulgarian team, I believe dear," mom said unlocking the door to our house. I suddenly drop all of my luggage outside and push pass my parents rushing inside, to the kitchen. I see a program laying on the counter and run quickly over to it. I flip through the papers rapidly and find the one talking about the wizard who will be visiting, gasping when I read the familiar name.

 **Viktor Krum.**

 **END OF PART 1.**


	12. End of Summer

**PART 2**

 **End of Summer**

 **(Four years have passed since Part 1)**

 **Hermione's point of view**

I always loved and couldn't wait until the last days of summer. I love the cold breeze creeping up on me, sending goosebumps throughout my whole body. The breeze is warning me that autumn is near and I get restless… waiting. Waiting for anything is damaging to my brain. I'm impatient I realized, waiting is not something I'm good at. I get irritated and then over-think, causing my brain to make up scenarios that may or may not be true. If I'm not waiting on friends or family it's letters and packages. I always knew I was impatient at Hogwarts. Waiting on grades or someone to finish and return a book i'm waiting to read to the library. But, I feel like I've got worse since then and I'm just trying to learn how to breathe and distract myself from turning into someone I don't recognize. The smell of the autumn leaves is distracting me right now, thank Merlin. The leaves circling around my feet and wind carrying the smell to my face, sticking to my long curly hair. I like that instead of multiple shades of greens surrounding my new home, there were decaying leaves with shades of red, yellow and orange over-populating my acres of land. The colors were honestly reminding me of my Gryffindor crest at Hogwarts. I missed Hogwarts. It was my one home away from home, aside from the Burrow of course. There's not a day that passes that I don't have a flashback movie of memories, playing inside my head. I still daydream of the old times at school and I can't accept how much time has passed.

Friends. My friends. I haven't seen them in almost a year. I miss them more than they could even imagine. I've surprised myself on how lost and incomplete I feel without them around. I got so use to my friends aways being around at Hogwarts that it's just hard to not miss them daily. I've been so busy with my internship at C.F.M.C (Care For Magical Creatures) in London, I haven't had time to chat or see them. Of course all of them are understanding to why I've been so busy lately but still, I feel dreadful. It's not like it's just me that has been busy. Harry and Ron have been working on being Aurors for a while. Fred and George have been expanding their store and traveling around the country. After the war at Hogwarts, the store did extremely well and products were selling out daily. I'm so proud of all of them. Viktor is to blame as well because he's have been traveling a lot with his Quidditch team and always asks for me to tag along when I have spare time. He actually got hit by a blunger in the nose a few weeks ago while the team was practicing and he decided to take some time off. This gave him time to surprise me with this home for when he's in south London. At first I was hesitate but, I decided to just take a risk. Everyone always put pressure on me for being so predictable, not anymore. I mean Viktor and I have been on and off for a couple years now, it was time to move to the next phase. So, house, boyfriend and I got a job at C.F.M.C after finishing the internship and finally can have days off. What a grown-up I'm turning out to be. I should be thrilled but, it's hard to be happy for myself without my friends around. All of that is about to change tonight, well, soon actually. I set up a friend reunion or a house warming, I guess you would call it. We're going to celebrate and hopefully it feels like the good ole school days. I feel like it's the perfect time of year to get everyone together. This is the time we usually would be heading to Hogwarts. I've let too much time pass to see them, hopefully when they come it will feel like no time has passed. I haven't felt whole in a while, I don't feel like myself. I miss Harry, Ron, Fred, Ginny…

 **George.**

Oh, George, I probably miss him the most. Things haven't been the same for us since that summer four years ago. The memories are starting to flood back.

 ** _***Flashback, around 4 years ago..***_**

I hear a knock at the door and slowly walk to my parents front loft. I knew who it might be and I was dreading answering it. Viktor Krum was coming to stay at my house for the summer for the M.E.W.T program. It was a summer exchange student program that my dad decided to sign up for. My mom and dad thought it would be a good idea to invite a wizard student to stay at our home so they can get a better understanding of my other life. It's sweet that they want to be part of the magic side of my life but out of all the wizards students, it had to be Viktor? Krum was due to arrive any moment now and I've just been waiting. I open the door, shocked at the face in front of me.

"Hey Granger, surprised to see me?" George smiled, teeth so bright and white that it seem to have a shiny tint to them. "Why so glum?" He asked, smile fading into a worried pout.

"George? hi.." I managed to say without realizing.

"No, it's Ron," he rolled his eyes, "are you going to invite me in?" He laughed, leaning against the doorway, looking pass my head into my house. I just stood there not really hearing him, just kind of frozen, no control over myself. "Is McGonagall in there or something?" He half joked, looking back at me.

"Oh! Yes, I mean no, she isn't. But yes, come in," I rushed, shutting the door quickly behind me.

"You okay? Should I go," he whispered, looking around again before returning his gaze to my eyes.

"I'm fine," I said quickly.

"Are girls actually 'fine' when they use that word? I think it means something else," he laughed. I suddenly felt extremely sweaty and nervous. I haven't been able to talk to him about this Krum thing, I don't know how. I'm acting like a child, I don't usually get like this. I see him staring at me.

"So…hi," I said, feeling stupid.

"We already did this Granger, but hi," he smiled hugging me. I suddenly felt safe, like a bubble spell surrounded us, protecting us from everything. How can someone do that with a hug? "Do I get a tour?" He laughed, pulling away from me.

"Um, sure," I said nervously. I quickly rushed through the first floor of our home. I rush to the stairway, pulling him behind me.

"Why are we rushing? So, this is a Muggle home," he said curiously, following close behind.

"Yep," I said half enthused, speeding up the steps. He seemed more interested than I thought he would be. George held on to every word I was saying about items I showed him or pictures. He even asked questions about things he didn't recognize. He knew some things, probably from Authur but, it was cute how interested he was. I don't mind that he's here, I'm actually really happy but I know Krum is coming soon and I just feel like it will end badly. I need to figure out how I'm going to explain this situation.

"Why didn't you take Muggle Studies at Hogwarts?" I questioned curiously, reaching the top of the stairway. Watching him look at all our family portraits on the wall leading upstairs.

"Well, I figured I learn more than enough with my dad from his job, plus all the books and things he brings home. I learn a fair share, also, Muggles don't really interest me. Plus, the professor for that class was never really fond of Fred and I so, you could imagine the chaotic breakdown he would of had."

"Why did you want a tour then?" I laugh, walking to my room.

"Um, because you live here obviously? I think you need a break from hanging out with Ron. You seem a bit thick today," he laughed, following close behind me. I smile at him before reaching the door to my room.

"So, this is my room," I sighed, reaching to twist the knob.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, pushing me out of the way. He circled around my room, looking through everything he could find.

"Well," I said after his second time around my room, walking over to sit on my bed.

"Brilliant!" He smiled, lightly touching the books that circled the walls in my room. "I'm a bit surprised on the lack of reading material though," he said sarcastically, walking down to sit next to me.

"Shh," I laughed.

"So," he said after a minute of silence.

"So, not that I'm not thrilled to see you but, why the surprise visit?" I said, turning myself around to face him.

"Figured you were dying without me around, I was worried for your safety."

"Were you?" I laughed.

"Really though, mum said you weren't coming to the Burrow for the summer and I had to know why," he said seriously, changing his tone quickly.

"Oh, I just…," I started to say before he interrupted me.

"It was the kiss at the train station wasn't it?" He blurted, putting his head into his hands, sighing.

"No!" I said quickly, shocked at the thought.

"Really?" He said smiling, grabbing my hand.

"Really," I blushed, looking away from him. He then grabbed my face and turned it back facing his. His hands were warm and I could feel the heat warming up my cheeks. He let go of my face and then swiped a strand of hair from my face behind my ear. He softly put his hand behind my head and pulled my face to his. He smiled at me before pressing his lips softly against mine. He held them there for a few seconds before pulling back just enough for me to breathe and rested his forehead on mine. I smile at him breathing heavy, and he smiles back.

"George, I have to tell you something," I whispered, keeping my head against his, not wanting to move.

"Anything," he said quietly, not moving and staring at me.

"Um, so, about me not being able to visit the Burrow for the summer. There's something that unexpectedly came up and I had no control over."

"Yes?" He said curiously, straightening up away from me, looking into my eyes.

"Well, the thing is," I started to say.

"Hermione dear," my mom said appearing at my bedroom door. Both George and I jumped.

"Mum, you scared me," I said, holding my chest.

"Oh, I see we have company, is this Viktor dear? Seems smaller than his picture," my mother said smiling, walking over to George, shaking his hand.

"No, this is George mum, Ron's brother. I've mentioned him quite a few times," I said quickly, ignoring George's glare.

"Oh, my mistake love, I thought you were the Seeker. I've heard loads about you George, pleasure to finally meet you," she said apologetically to George, letting go of his hand.

"Have heard loads about you too Mrs. Granger, pleasure is all mine," George said politely, fake smiling.

"Well, Hermione dear, you know Viktor will be arriving soon so, keep your eyes out," she said smiling at us before walking out of my room. I feel George's eyes burning holes into me, and it was dead silence until he finally broke it.

"So, please tell me you're not coming to visit me at the Burrow because you have a cousin, you never told me about, coming to visit who just happens to be a Seeker and named Viktor?" He snapped sharply, standing up from the bed.

"Not exactly," I said, feeling my stomach drop.

"Krum Hermione? Seriously? Why is he coming to your flat?" He snapped again, pacing a hole in my wooden floor.

"Calm down, let me explain," I pleaded, reaching for his arm. He jerks away, making my eyes water from his hurtful glare.

"I have to go," he blurted, quickly walking to my window.

"No, don't. Please! Wait," I pleaded again, grabbing his arm. He yanked away from me.

"Enjoy your summer Hermione," he said softly, staring at me with his broken, defeating eyes before apparating out of my room. I feel my eyes water and rush to grab my purple bag to get my wand. My heart was at my toes in pieces, I have to fix this. Why won't he listen to me!

 ** _*Ding Dong*_**

"Pumpkin! Your school mate from the Quid.. the soccer... THE BALL CHASER IS HERE!" My dad yelled, voice echoing through the hall. I sigh to myself and place my bag back in my closet. I shake my head, shaking away the watery eyes and stress that had built up in the last few minutes before walking to the staircase. I take a deep breath before walking down the stairs to the front door. I reach the bottom of the stairs and see the back of Viktor's head. He turns around and smiles at me.

"Hermiooneee," he said slowly, I guess to say my name correctly. He smiled and grabbed my hand kissing the top. I pull it away and smile weakly at him.

 ** _*Hermionee! Hermionee! Hermione!*_** I snap out of the memory and finally realize Viktor had been screaming for me outside in our yard. I shake my head, and rush outside to see what he was wanting.

"You okay? I've veen calling you," He smiled, wrapping his arm around me.

"Yes, sorry, just zoned out making dinner is all," I said quickly.

"Vell, friends vill be arriving soon," he smiled again, kissing me on the forehead before walking back to him shed of old broomsticks. As he walks away, I feel a warm water droplet fall down my cheek and I wipe it away. I walk back to the kitchen sink and check on the roast I was making for everyone. I walk back to the sink and look out the window in front of me. I see Krum testing his old brooms, flying around our open field. Ron had owled Krum, knowing it was my address now too, saying it was MY idea to have a 'harmless' Quidditch match after dinner. It obviously was a load of rubbish but, it made me smile anyway. I laugh to myself again about Ron and then feel a jolt of happiness fill up my cheeks. Just at the thought of seeing him and everyone else again, I have not been this excited in a while. I hope the night goes perfect and it will be as if all of us never were apart from each other. I pull the roast and potatoes from the oven and then look back out the window. I see human sized blurs appearing in the field. I smile.

 **Breathe Hermione..breathe.**


	13. The Dinner

**The Dinner**

 **George's point of view**

I have the greatest sympathy for people who DREAD going places that in a way, they are being forced to attend. I have even more sympathy for the ones who are being forced by their own mother to attend an event they do not want to. To me the 'forcers' are telling us to pretend to be happy. Who in the bloody hell wants to do that? Why would I go and 'pretend' to be happy when I could NOT GO and be beyond thrilled not going?

"You're going!" I hear my mum's stern voice, repeating in my head as Fred and I walk outside of the Burrow.

"Cheer up Georgie, it's just for a night," Fred said sympathetically, "and don't even think about ditching, she'll hunt you down."

"Is she enjoying my misery? Go ahead and make it worse," I snapped before apparating to the gorilla's flat. Fred soon appeared next to me, in front of Krum's home.

"Oh, come off it little brother, you know you miss her," he snapped back bluntly, "it's been ages, I mean hell, I even miss the know-it-all." We both started heading into the direction of the house. Fred was right though, I do miss her. I'll never admit that he is right but, he is. Ass.

"I'll catch up in a minute," I said, stopping by the edge of the dirt road leading to the house.

"Just don't leave okay?" He whispered seriously, eyeing me before walking to the wrap around porch of their home.

I had missed Hermione, I haven't been able to fully lose that gut wrenching feeling in the bottom of my stomach that appeared soon after that summer, years ago. I've been dealing with it of course, not brilliantly but, enough to not lose my mind. Being in front of this house though is making all my hard progress of dealing, poof away in seconds. It's like wiped from my brain like one of McGongall's speeches. I loosen my tie from my neck and take a deep breath before walking up to the house. I see Fred pick up Hermione and twirl her around in a circle before setting her back down. She was glowing, that beautiful yet annoying glow that I wish would dim.

"Pays to date an International Seeker, huh there Granger?" Fred winked, releasing Hermione from his death grip hug. The house was enormous and the land went on for miles. Too much for two people but, maybe his gorilla friends lived here at one time.

"Yes, it's a bit, much, but, it's secluded which is nice," Hermione smiled, taking a quick glance at me causing me to look at my feet.

"Maybe I should hit up Angelina again," Fred softly said to himself.

"You're a pig," Hermione laughed, hitting his shoulder.

"You love me," he smiled confidently, walking through the open front door. Hermione stayed on the porch, and it became extremely silent. I suddenly felt sick like, I just ate a whole box of Puking Pastilles. I try to shake the feeling and take a deep breath.

"Hey Granger," I managed to get out.

"George!" She exclaimed with a surprising burst of energy. Her eyes are bright and full of bliss. If that makes sense? Pure bliss. She jumped onto me, squeezing me into an unexpected, tight hug. As much as I wanted to hate it, I savored it. She releases me from her arms and steps back.

"Hi," she said softly, smiling that smile that leaves an imprint on memories.

"Hi," I laugh, handing her a box," mum sends her love with biscuits."

"Oh! My favorite, tell her thank you!" She stands there staring at the box, and I see a small tear run down the edge of her face but she quickly wipes it off.

"She misses you, you know?" I said honestly, feeling guilty without having a reason to be.

"I miss her too, I miss everyone," she sighed, glow leaving her face. She turns away from me and walks in the house, passing Fred, who came back outside with me.

"What did you do?" Fred snapped, hitting my shoulder.

"Nothing," I said confused.

"You twit," he said, turning back to go into the house. I walk to the porch swing and sit down, pushing unwanted memories away.

 *****Flashback to Summer 4 years ago*****

"Just write her you twit!" Fred yelled, throwing paper and a quill in front of me.

"I did! She hasn't responded!" I defended myself, throwing an empty ink bottle away in the trash.

"Go see her then."

"I can't. Krum is there visiting, remember?"

"Who cares if gorilla head is there, she probably is waiting for you to grow a pair."

"Remind me why you are here again?" I said annoyed.

"I forget actually, come upstairs, bug you and…oh! Yes! I needed some documents on the shop, for the bank," he said walking into his bedroom.

"What do they want now?" I yelled across the room for him to hear.

"I think the goblins are trying to fuck with us, ever since we set that one on fire, accidently," Fred muffled through the closet.

"Yes, accidenlty," I laugh to myself.

"Well, I'm off. Write that letter. You know how big of a git our owls are."

"It's been two weeks since I went to see her, she's probably too busy with Krum."

"What is Krum but a seeker? Wait, International Seeker… forget it, you're doomed."

"Thanks," I mumble sarcastically after putting my head on the table.

"I'm only joking George, grow a pair mate, tell her how you feel," he said, throwing a Drubble candy at my head.

"Hey you git! I did tell her, well, I basically showed her and I thought she felt the same," I sighed.

"Just write her, some girls need it spelled out for them, even intelligent ones like Hermione. Most girls love this sappy emotional rubbish anyway, she'll be thrilled! I'm tired of you moping around like a lost puppy. Speaking of, I may have or may have not seen some pups at a pound in downtown London so, don't be shocked if a handful end up in your bed." He maliciously grinned before leaving our flat. I look down at the circular red candy and toss it in the trash. I sigh to myself before opening to the new ink bottle. I dip my quill in and grab a piece of parchment.

 _Hermione,_

 _Dodging me, are you? I'm only joking, I wouldn't blame you however if you were. I tried to write you a little over a week ago and I haven't heard from you. My owl Ron, is a bit rambunctious and does his own thing usually. Worthless, and pitiful thing most of the time actually but, I love him just the same. In case you didn't receive my other letter, the gist of it was apologizing for acting the way I did when I came to visit you at the beginning of summer. Please understand when it comes to you, I just seem to get quick-tempered and turn into a fowl git. I don't know where it comes from, I just snapped and I regret it. My mum told me that your parents signed up for the M.E.W.T program. I had no idea, I should have just let you explain. I feel so stupid for acting like a girl. You must understand just your mum saying that gorilla was coming for the whole summer, in your home of all places! My mind went mental and I couldn't stop it from the places it went. I really would love to hear from you , if you have the time. I miss you Granger. I'm going to stop writing before I turn even more into a gitty sap._

 _Always, George_

I set my quill down and read over the letter once again. I fold it up and seal it with our shop's wax seal. I open my window to the outside and whistle for Ron. I go back to my chair and sit down, staring at the sealed letter. My heart sank to my toes and I started to wonder if she really did receive my other letter. I over-think for a moment and realize that Hermione would never not write me back. I know our year at Hogwarts was a bit rocky at first but, it ended fairy tale like to me. Well, before I acted like a idiot at her flat. I know she feels the way I do, I can feel it running through my veins. I hear a swoop noise coming from the window and see Ron perched up on his cage.

"Well, look who decided to make an appearance." Ron's eyes stared at me for a brief moment before turning away and started to clean his feathers. I walk over and pet his head.

"Ron, please listen to me," I said seriously to the owl. He opened his eyes and twisted his fluffy, reddish brown, feathery head my direction.

"I need you to take this to Hermione okay? It's extremely important, it would mean so much to me. Can you do that for me buddy? I'll owe ya all the mice you can eat." I hold out the letter to him and he stares at me for a moment before rubbing his beak on my finger quickly. He snatches up the letter and flies out the window. I let our a huge sigh of anxiety and relief.

 **George! George! George!**

I shake my head of the memory and look over to see Fred waving his hand in my face.

"Did you take something fun without me brother?" Fred said, sitting down next to me.

"No, just thinking," I sighed.

"Well, don't hurt yourself, dinner is ready."

"You know what's not funny? You. Ever."

"I love you," Fred blew a kiss, smirking before reaching the doorway.

"Be there in a second," I said. He walks inside and Hermione walks out.

"Ron and Harry have arrived, are you okay?" Hermione said worried, "Fred said you took something."

"Fred says lots of things, never listen to him." She smiled and started to walk back inside. The wind picked up and the breeze with through her long curly hair. It smelled like wild flowers, the ones by the Burrow even. I'll have to remind myself to mow those fuckers down when I go to visit mum. I walk inside behind her and make my way sluggishly to the kitchen. I look around at and notice that it was quite empty.

"Where are all your books?" I asked curiously after noticing the empty bookcases.

"I just haven't unpacked everything yet, busy at work you know?" Hermione said, walking into the kitchen.

"How is work going by the way?" Harry asked, appearing from the door near the kitchen.

"Potter!" I said, walking over to give him a quick hug. I quickly take a seat next to him. Krum was on the way far end so, it wasn't too terrible.

"Splendid, just getting to know everyone at the building. Can't wait until I'm not the 'new girl', it can get rather frustrating. I feel as if none of my co-workers take me seriously." She replied, loading his plate with potatoes.

"If anyone can get anybody to do anything, it's you Hermione," Harry smiled, pouring ale into his glass.

"Cheers to that! To Hermione!" Fred yelled.

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison, lifting their glasses. Everyone takes a sip and sits down at the table.

"Dig in everyone!" Hermione said. Everyone digs in and gets lost in separate conversations around the table. Fred and Krum are talking about his travels with his quidditch team. Ron and Harry are beyond fascinated with mine and Fred's new invention, _Mad-Eye Moodie's_ candies. They are shaped like colorful, pea-sized eyeballs, which might not sound appetizing but, they're delicious. When you put one in your mouth it changes your eyes a different color too.

"Wicked!" Harry and Ron said in unison. I smile at both of them because I feel like they will always be kids at heart.

"I've missed this," Hermione said, sitting down next to me, smiling at Ron and Harry.

"Yes, me too," I smiled again.

"I've missed you a lot you know?" She said softly with a hint of guilt in her voice again.

"I've missed you too Granger," smiling at her before taking a bite of food.

"Does anyone want to test out mine and Georgie's new _FizzyFizz Bubble_ ale?" Fred suggested, pulling bottles out of his bag.

"How many new products did you bring?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, we needed test dummies, figured Ron and Harry were here so, who could be better?" Fred grinned happily, handing Hermione and I a Fizz ale.

"Let's not, just stick with pumpkin juice," I said annoyed, eyeing Fred. He knew I didn't want to stay here long.

"Lightin' up Molly," Fred whispered in my eye, opening my ale for me.

"Yeah George, have some fun," Ron said, hitting my shoulder, grabbing an ale.

"Are you a bartender or a brain tumor? Curious minds want to know," I said irritated. I open the ale and colorful bubbles float out of the top.

"I'm a benign tumor, one that's in an extremely annoying, uncomfortable place. Causing you to look ghastly, similar to this mug right here," Fred said, pinching Ron's cheeks.

"I'm actually curious on what this ale does?" Hermione said, studying it.

"Well, take a drink and then burp," Fred said, before downing his beer. Everyone does as he says without questioning which I found hilarious. Ron was the first to burp a rainbow bubble and it floated for about 5 seconds before 6 more bubbles were floating along side it. Ron ran by and popped them all, laughing with Harry and the gang.

"We have them in different colors and flavors for all your burp-tactic needs," Fred bowed. I laugh at him and look over to see Krum setting his plate in the sink and walk to the side porch, outside the kitchen. Hermione notices too and follows him. I see the smile from her face disappear in an instant. She was waving her hands around at him and shaking her head. He yelled something that obviously ended the conversation because she left him outside and walked back in. I seen him go the other way and apparate into the night.

"Does anyone want some chocolate pudding?" She said with a fake smile.

"ALWAYS!" Ron yelled, rushing over to her. She pulls a bowl out of the fridge and sets in on the table. She smiles before picking up dishes and walking them to the sink. I walk over to her and rest my elbow on the counter.

"You okay?" I asked sincerely.

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"There you go with that word again," I laughed. She smiled weakly and turned around leaning against the sink.

"Krum is just being," she started to say.

"A dick?"

"No, he just promised he would play Quidditch with everyone. He promised he hang around but he's going out with his mates," she sighed again.

"So, a twatty dick? I can't believe you let him yell at you like that," I snapped. She stared at me for a moment and her cheeks went bright red.

"Well, at least he's around when I REALLY need someone," she snapped before walking away to sit next to Harry. I stood there stunned a moment before walking outside. Fred soon followed.

"Can I not take you anywhere?" He moaned.

"She mental, I didn't do anything."

"We always do something, it's always our fault. When will you learn?" He mocked.

"I think I'm going to head home, tell everyone I had a bad reaction to the ale. All I did was call him for what he is, he was yelling at her," I said pulling out my wand.

"Don't go, don't let Krum ruin this, if he was an ice cream flavor he would be pralines and dick. Everyone knows that, we just don't say it out loud," he pleaded.

"Freddie…,"I whined.

"Fine, go. I already told Hermione we could go to a Quidditch game with her next week so, you can ponder on that and maybe not be so mad at me when I get home," he said quickly before rushing back into the house. I rolled my eyes and apparated to our flat above the shop. I walk to my bed and crashed onto it without changing my clothes. I lay there a moment before grabbing my pillow and holding it. I use a charm on myself to put me to sleep because I know my brain will not shut off on it's own. I need some peace of mind, thank Merlin for magic.

 **Nox.**


	14. FizzyFizz Bubble Ale

FizzyFizz Bubble Ale

(Hermione's Point of view)

I always admired people who planned dinner parties. All the work it takes (especially for muggles) is absolutely exhausting. The preparation of food, inviting the people and providing the entertainment. All I know is bravo to Mrs. Weasley and my mother. If it wasn't for them teaching me all I need to know I would have lost my mind. I get overwhelmed very easy, recently more than ever and it's not like me. I needed this dinner though you know? I needed it to go perfect and who doesn't let their thoughts wonder into insanity when they have the idea of perfection?

Dinner was a hit it seemed, everyone showed, even the one person I was worried wouldn't. Why did he always have to be an ass! I sigh to myself while cleaning the dishes. Of course Krum had to ruin it as well, what is it with men?

"You know there is a cleaning charm for that?" Fred said, interrupting my thoughts and hip checking my side, while rolling up his sleeves.

"The Muggle way is fine thanks," I said trying not to crack a smile, scrubbing a clean plate as if it would get more clean.

"Don't be mad at him, it's just been a while you know?" Fred said in a very rare, serious tone.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed putting the plate on the counter. I place my bubbly hands onto my face and sigh. I slide down to the floor, Fred follows me.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked again with that serious tone that I'm not use to.

"Errr," I mumble and laugh at the funny face he was making at me.

"There's that smile! Let's go drink some of my ale before Ron kills it all," he said standing up reaching for my hand. I grab it and let him pull me up. I walk over and look into the dining room at everyone.

"Where's George?" I questioned, not seeing him.

"Oh, um, he wasn't feeling well," he said dodging my eye contact, running away into harry's arms, "catch me you fool!"

"I see," I said softly, walking into the dining room.

*Burp* A pink bubble forms out of Ron's mouth and pops leaving the smell of strawberries float through the room.

"HERMIOEN! Come.. try ..this!" Ron yelled hiccuping. I laugh to myself and sit down next to Ron grab the ale and burp a bubble the smell of grape bubblegum. I laugh and then sit back in my chair watching the boys have their fun.

*FEW CASES OF BUBBLE ALE LATER*

"Ronald your face!" I said laughing as his cheeks swelled up like a chipmunks.

"What?" Ron shrugged confused. Harry and I continue to laugh until we couldn't breathe. Ron walks up to a mirror and screams causing us to laugh more.

"This is Fred's fault, I don't know how yet, but it is!" He yelled angrily.

"I heard my name," Fred came into the room cheerfully, losing himself into laughter after getting a glare from Ron.

"Fix this!" Ron screamed.

"Oh, it would seem George and I haven't quite figured out an antidote or how long the Animal Drubbles last…," he grinned and then ran away.

"I'm going to bloody kill you! I have a date tomorrow!" Ron screamed chasing him.

"With that face, I hope it's with mother!" I hear Fred scream back at him.

"Those two," I laugh lightly, holding my cheeks because they started to ache from laughing.

"Yes, THOSE two," Harry grinned at me.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I said, grabbing an ale from the left over case.

"Let's go outside," he said grabbing the rest of the case of ale and walking outside. I follow him outside, walking over to the porch swing. I take a drink of the ale, burping an orange cream sickle and stare at the sunset. The sky was beautiful, like an uncontrollable fire was spreading everywhere, consuming everything.

"It's a beautiful night," I said, swinging myself back and forth on the swing.

"So," Harry said, staring at me.

"So….what?" I said, staring back at him.

"Krum," Harry said.

"What about-tt him?" I said through a hiccup.

"You two.. fighting?" He said calmly, taking a sip of ale, burping a pink bubble.

"Sort of," I said, looking back at the fire in the sky.

"What happened?" He said, setting the bottle down.

"He lied," I said calmly, seeing the fire begin put out by the darkness.

"Well," Harry said, waiting for something less vague.

"Well, you know how we went to Bulgaria for the reunion rubbish for his Quidditch?" I said smiling. Harry knods and sits next to me on the swing. "Well, it would seem that Krum is still fancy with a blonde he dated before we became serious," I laugh, hiccuping rainbow bubbles.

"No," Harry said seriously.

"I found the letters," I laugh again, sipping more ale.

"What did they say?"

"Well, they're mainly from her, saying how proud she is of him and how she will always be there for him if she wants. She's married for merlin sake! Just found out she's having another baby with this mate that she left Viktor for. Why would he stay in contact with her? I don't understand, she ruined him. She almost ruined his life and his quidditch career with drinking and who knows what else. She was the flooooz of Bulgaria and yet, he can't stay away," I shake my head and laugh. "She slept with half his best mates did you know? Classy, that one. He said he was finished, but doesn't sound too finished to me," I sigh at myself for getting worked up, looking at the now blackened sky.

"Maybe he didn't write back? Maybe he told her to stop," Harry said trying to convince me of rubbish that will always be rubbish.

"I think if he told her that Harry, she would have stopped," I laugh again, looking at him with ocean water filling my eyes.

"Why do you keep laughing?"

"Because, life is a joke and I'm stupid Harry. Stupidity deserves a million laughs," I smiled, turning away from him, feeling a tear soak through my jeans.

"What did he say when you confronted him?"

"Heerrrmiiooneee, she is nothing. I vas big stupid then, I've learned. I found better. It won't happen again," I said puffing out my fake gorilla chest, impersonating Krum the best I could.

"You don't believe him?" Harry sighed, putting his hand on me. I push the hand away and stand up.

"I did, until I found another letter saying, "I'm so happy you decided to write back Viktor!" I said in a girlish tone that made me cringe. I bite my lip to keep the tears from falling and then sit down against the porch rails. I lay my head into my hands and sigh.

"Why don't you leave?" Harry asked sitting down next to me.

"I bet galleons he never even mentioned me. She's like a curse he caught and now is forever with him and now attaching to me," I laugh ignoring his question because all I knew to say was that I'm an idiot. I sigh again and drink the rest of my bottle of Fizz ale. "It's weird you know? I'm stuck in this never ending circle of agony and every time I make a small path to get out, I end up stuck in the endless circle again. He always has an excuse that is more rubbish than the next. I don't trust him anymore, why does one lie ruin everything someone builds even if it's stories high? I just always feel like he's lying even if he might not be. The lies just build and build like the endless stacks of books in my study. He apologizes and I just let it be and stop trying to break out of the circle. Even though, just seeing owls bring him parchment makes my stomach drop and my heart ache. I re play so many conversations that he had slipped up a lie with a secret truth! So, Harry why do I stop trying to break out? Am I use to this so much that I can't leave? Stuck in a circle of lies and rubbish? I don't want him to think I care, but it's hard making my chest not feel like it's begin stabbed each time. What in the hell is wrong with me? I'm smarter than this, I deserve better than this? Right? Actually, no, I don't deserve better. I ruined something great, to feel like this. Maybe I deserve all of this," I sighed, wiping the tears from my face. "Why didn't he just write me back," I whispered to myself.

"You mean something great with.." Harry started to say until Ron busted through the door. I wipe my face quickly again.

"Where are the leftovers?" Ron screamed, with his less puffy cheeks. They seem to have gone down a bit.

"Shhh you lushy git!" Harry snapped, "who cares?"

"I care I brought it up, don't shush me!" Ron snapped back, burping a green mint scented bubble.

"I'll get them for you," I said, letting out a breath I felt like I was holding in for ages.

"Hermione wait," Harry said quickly, reaching for my arm.

"No, Harry, let's feed our pig," I smile, walking inside. I bump into Fred on the way to the kitchen

"We never made a cake together," Fred said quickly. Wait have we? If we have I don't remember, I drink," he smiled handing out his hand for mine. I laugh and grab his hand.

"Are you telling me you want cake?" I said laughing.

"You know all, don't you Granger?" He smiled.

"This ale is trouble," Harry laughed hiccuping a blue bubble.

 **Oh, how I've missed these Gryffindor boys.**


End file.
